Tu Recuerdo, Un Nuevo Inicio
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: Tras la muerte de su ser amado, esperaba un fin. Pero eso solo seria el comienzo de una union con otra persona, que atravesaba lo mismo. Una muerte, una herencia, y dos personas con un gran dolor llegaran a conocerse. [Rivamika]
1. La Carta

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Le habia dejado una carta, totalmente prolija, una hermosa letra, un papel tan cuidado, parecia irromplible.

Lo opuesto a su corazon.

Roto.

¿Mientras ella lo miraba a el, el miraba a otro? ¿Otro?, eso no era hermoso, para nada.

Iba por los caminos de Shinganshina, vestida de negro, con la carta en la mano derecha, con el paraguas en la izquierda, y la lluvia que caia como lagrimas, sus lagrimas que aun dormian en esos ojos grises como el cielo nublado.

Lapidas, muchas lapidas emergian de la tierra fria, humeda, pero fertil, hogar de rosas, pasto, vida, vida que cubria a muertos, a unos escasos metros hacia abajo.

Una ciudad subterranea de humanos, algunos en el olvido y otros llorados como la lluvia, se hacian paso bajo sus pies con unas botas negras altas, hasta la rodilla.

La carta era pesada, como si por la gravedad quisiera llevarla hacia esa mismisima ciudad subterranea, un hoyo profundo, una caida a aquel lugar, sepultandola junto con el escritor de esta.

¿Como no se habia dado cuenta?, le habia dado su corazon a alguien que ya no lo poseia, alguien que se lo habia dado a otra persona, un corazon que no iba a poder ser de ella. Y el unico que tenia, lo entregó a un ser, que no lo quería. ¿Porque el amor duele?

Duele porque es el sentimiento mas puro, en un cuerpo lleno de estigmas. La pureza, como contraste, tambien reflejaba sus oscuros sentimientos.

El nombre del dueño que poseia el corazon de aquel que escribio la jodida carta, es quien debio haber muerto.

Ese sentimiento de rencor, odio, era doloroso.

Nunca olvidaria la fecha, de aquel año de 1997, donde solo ella y unos cuantos jovenes de su edad se dispersaban cada uno hacia su camino, con la unica union de poseer las memorias de un unico fallecido.

¿Era el unico fallecido?, no, su corazon, el de aquella morocha de botas negras altas, una bufanda roja, piel palida y ojos grises como la tempestad de un cielo nublado, ahora deberia estar sepultado al lado de aquel ser que poseia la llave para abrirlo.

Como un zombie, muerta en vida, estrujó un poco la carta, su mano fria ya casi no sentia el contacto del papel arrugado en ella. Sigió estrujandola, buscando un sentir, una motivacion para caminar hacia su casa y seguir con su vida.

Miró la puerta de aquel cementerio llamado Shinganshina, donde la paz de la muerte solo era una mascara del dolor de lo vivo. Alli estaba, un hombre, de gran tapado negro, poca estatura, de espaldas a la reja fúnebre.

¿Ese era el dueño del corazon de Eren?, quizá. Solo verlo de espaldas le daba una punzada a su vacio pecho, ese hombre tal vez era el dueño del corazon de quien amaba, ama. Porque ni la muerte de su amado le iba a borrar sus sentimientos.

El hombre se fué, tal como lo vió, una vision distorcionada, por lluvia, lagrimas silenciosas, un paraguas que cubria gran parte de su vista por la inclinación de sostenerlo sin fuerzas, de casi caersele.

Cruzó las rejas y la sociedad, el tumulto y el sonido aturdidor de la vida cotidiana le dieron la bienvenida. Malditos vivos, rodeados de otros vivos. Malditos sentimientos.

Ese dia no era un dia. Ese dia era la eternidad misma de esqueletos con huesos de plata que la abrazaban, y le susurraban que, ya nunca, Eren regresaria.

Su voz, su calides, su mirada, su pensar, todo eso que creia un dia seria suyo pero era de alguien mas, se habia marchado del mundo fisico. En su memoria perduraba, el sabor semi-amargo del recordar. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

Era algo tan trivial y simple, Eren nunca le correspondió, ni un apice del infinito amor que ella le habia profesado en casi toda su corta vida. Otro hombre habia sabido llevarse, con astucia, todo lo que le importaba.

¿Su muerte, o su amor no correspondido? ¿Que dolia mas?, esa comparacion absurda le sacó una sonrisa irónica y solo mental. Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, que recien se planteó una vez llegada a su casa, vacia, sin nadie. Buscarlo, al "otro" y darle lo que le pertenecia. Porque no solo tenia la dicha de poseer a Eren, si no ahora, una herencia, un legado.

Poseer para ella, era obtener los sentimientos del ser querido, si eso era suyo, entonces lo tenia todo. Porque no hay nada mas intimo que el querer a alguien, y cuando lo quieres y te corresponde, esa persona te pertenece intimamente, no como un objeto, si no como formar a una sola persona, con dos corazones unidos.

-Rivaille Levi.

Pronunció mientras se quitaba la ropa y se sumergía en la tina, de espuma y agua hirviendo. Quiza y solo quiza aquella agua tan contrastante con ella, se fundiría en su fria piel, y la entibiara, de aquella lluvia que ahora resonaba en tercer plano, contra el hermoso pero ahora sombrio ventanal de madera tallada que estaba en el living.

"Siempre lo amé, el me correspondió y enserio lamento, Mikasa, estar escribiendo estas palabras, pero no me queda mucho tiempo."

Si no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ¿Porque no compartio el poco que le quedaba con ella?

"Debes saber, que mi enfermedad acabará pronto conmigo, y lamento tanto alejarme de ti, eres mi hermana, ya es tarde pero quiero que sepas, que a pesar de las cosas que he dicho, siempre te consideré mi familia, siempre..."

-Familia, eh...

Repasaba la carta, la recordaba de memoria. La caligrafia tan clara como el agua en el que estaba, pasaba como un anuncio por su cabeza, era tan nitida, que deseaba estar ciega.

No le importó dedicarle sus ultimos momentos a ese hombre, no le importó negarle sus problemas, porque ella era feliz si el compartia su pesar, hacerlo suyo y solucionarlos juntos no suponia una dificultad, ayudarlo era un placer, acompañarlo en las malas, era una de sus tantas muestras de amor silenciosas. Le ocultó su enfermedad, y simplemente todas aquellas cosas ocultas y acumuladas, le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fria, sobre su cien, como un disparo. Luego, el veneno en la bala, desintegró su pecho.

"Estoy con el hace dos años, lo cierto es que dije que me correspondio, pero solo por lástima, es un hombre muy frio sabes...A veces me recuerda a ti, aun asi, me hizo la persona mas feliz sobre la tierra. Cuando me leas, sentiré que eres mi maxima confidente, de donde quiera que esté yo ahora."

-¿Confidente?, ¿Nunca lo fui hasta que moriste, Eren?

Se decia en un sin fin de preguntas, deseando en algun oscuro pero negado rincon de su racionalidad, odiarlo, por escribir semejante ofensa y puñal.

"Como mi hermana, te pediré un enorme favor, y se que tu eres fiel, decidida y fuerte, por eso, podrás cumplirlo."

-No sé si podré.

"El se llama Levi Rivaille, está a la miseria y quisiera, que junto contigo, hereden mi casa, y todo lo que poseo, ustedes son los mas importantes en mi vida, quiero que la gente que tanto aprecio esté unida, y me recuerden con una sonrisa. Se lo egoista que estoy siendo, y duele tanto despedirse...Tanto..."

-Tanto...

Las lagrimas despertaron, cayendo en caida libre hacia la tina, agua ahogandose en mas agua, salado y dulce se fundian en la espuma. Solo conocia ese sabor: Agridulce.

-Que egosita, amo a alguien realmente egoista.

"Eres fuerte, tanto como yo, ¿Sonó algo engreido, no crees?, bueno entonces...Eres aun mas fuerte, como cien hombres y juro no exagero, a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido, me has cuidado y yo temeroso, tengo miedo, de que tengas que leer esta carta pronto. Levi tambien es así de fuerte, por eso digo que son muy similares. Estoy casi convencido de que se llevarán muy bien y que afrontarán mi ausencia con nuestros preciados recuerdos de las cosas que hemos echo juntos."

-¿Igual a mi?, no. El triunfo, y yo...Yo no pude.

"Debes seguir con tu vida Mikasa, has afrontado cosas aun mas crueles, por eso no decaigas, desde donde quiera que esté, te estaré cuidando. Te dejo esta llave, la de la caja fuerte que siempre con cuidado he llevado en mi cuello, alli estan los papeles legales de la herencia que es para quienes amo. Ve, buscalo, el ahora está en Francia, en la zona mas pobre...Si hermana, cuando me iba de viaje de negocios en realidad me iba a verlo, la verguenza, de que sea otro hombre me carcomia, y no pude decirtelo en persona, ya ves, estas letras reflejan mi cobardia y lo malo que he sido contigo."

Su parte racional, aquella que deseaba odiarlo habia sido acallada, con esas palabras que admitian la crueldad que le habia inferido a su hermana. Ella perdonaría todo, lo que sea, creyendo que el amor es asi.

"Lo lamento, enserio lo lamento y debes estar segura de que mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre perdurarán. Estaré seguro de que cumplas con mi ultimo deseo.

Con cariño y por siempre a tu lado, velando por ti...

Eren Jaeguer"

-Eren Jaeguer...Mi hermano...

Salió de la ducha, al final el calor no venció sobre el frio. El agua como hielo la expulsó hacia su cuarto, donde ya seca y vestida tomó el telefono.

-Necesito un pasaje, a Francia.

* * *

**AUTORA**: _MigLi-Chan_

ESTARÁ en pausa mi fic: PASO A PASO, porque me agobio un poco, mientras tanto:

Esto seria el prologo y es algo experimental, siempre muere Eren en mi imaginacion, lo lamento por las/os que lo quieren, no me cae particularmente mal, pero es asi como se desenvuelve la historia en mi cabeza, esto lo escribi en la tarde de ayer, lo publique ahora por falta de tiempo. Si no obtengo buenas criticas por exceso de drama entonces lo dejo o lo hago solo un two-shot y listo.

¿Reviews con su opinion?

Desde ya muchas gracias.

Sayo~


	2. Nouvelle Ailes

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

¿Que estoy haciendo?

Era una buena pregunta, para esa tan extraña situacion.

Ella fue siempre la clase repudiada de la sociedad, a pesar de en sus inicios en que llamar el apellido Ackerman era decir alcurnia en si misma, muy bien conocido y con el linaje de cuidar hasta a un mismisimo rey. La mano derecha de la realeza. La excelencia en cuidado. Pero en 1997 no se podia esperar cuidar a la realeza una vez mudada en Argentina ¿Que realeza podria existir justo alli?.

Conoció la pobreza en su maximo esplendor, pero eso poco le importó, porque tenia algo que no se podria comprar ni con todo el oro del mundo: El amor de sus padres.

Una vez cambiado de apellido por causas que no queria recordar en ese momento, nació devuelta: Mikasa Jaeguer, en ese momento hija adoptada de Grisha y Carla Jaeguer, con un precioso hijo que la enamoró desde el momento en que le dijo "Vamos a nuestro hogar, Mikasa" y le entregó aquella bufanda que ahora miraba por el reflejo de la minuscula ventana del avion, primera clase.

El champagne iba y venia en aquel lugar junto con risas aristócratas, era la primera vez que viajaba, a pesar de su humildad pudo adaptarse a esa familia que aunque poco le duró viva, era millonaria. Millones que ahora heredaria ella, que ahora heredaria ese enigmatico Levi Rivaille en la pobreza de Francia. Seguia mirando su reflejo. Se miró a los ojos y constató por enécima vez en el dia que se habian desinchado lo suficiente luego del llanto la noche anterior. Vio que el cielo, tan amplio desde una ventana tan pequeña, seguia nublado y sus ojos seguian como una figura repetida, similares a ese entorno.

No queria ir, no queria que su primer viaje en avion fuera asi. Queria que fuera con Eren, con sus padres biólogicos y los adoptivos, todos juntos, una utopia en semejante monstruo pesado de metal, que aun asi lograba volar. No le agradaba la idea de que su "hermano" tomara esos mismos viajes diciendole que iba a atender asuntos familiares a su vendimia en aquel pais y en realidad solo veria a aquel hombre.

No lo conocia y ya lo odiaba.

Ahora, miró a la azafata que le preguntaba muy amablemente si deseaba algo de comer, beber o algun servicio como la tele, inclinar el asiento, almohadas y demas servicios que ofrecen para que vuelvas a viajar y aumentar sus ingresos.

La atendian a cuerpo de rey, pero no queria nada, nada de nada.

-Quiza si puedes revivir a los muertos...

Susurró incoscientemente, casi con desden, como si la pobre azafata que hacia su trabajo tuviera la culpa de algo, pobre...

-¿Disculpe?

Preguntó con esmero en ser cordial, una vez mas y la mujer pasajera solo le dijo que no precisaba nada, que se marchara.

Eran horas de viaje, casi medio dia, y ya era casi de noche. Llegaría a la madrugada a un pais que no conocia, con gente que no hablaba su idioma, se adentraria por un desconocido y cumplir el egoista deseo de su hermano, a un nuevo mundo.

Pensaba que si tan solo ella fuese ahora ese hombre, no le importaria volver a la pobreza, mientras tenga a alguien como Eren amandola. Desde que sus padres murieron, su hermano se encargó de todos los prosperos negocios que heredó haciendo que crezcan aun mas de lo que sus padres ya siendo bastante exitosos, habian logrado.

Pero como todo, lo bueno siempre se va antes, no pudo disfrutar de cultivar lo que sembró, y ahora asi estaban las cosas, ella a medio dormirse, sintiendo ardiendo los ojos, apoyada contra el cristal y pensando que asi como ese avion desafiaba costante las leyes de la fisica pudiendo volar con turbinas y aire comprimido dentro, ella deprimida una vez mas en su vida, deberia ser como ese aparatejo extraño al cual nunca se subio si no hasta ahora: Tomar aire, y en vez de turbinas echarse a correr, por la vida, asi como un avion por el inmenso cielo.

No le agradaba, deprimirse. Sentia que ella sola se hacia un espectaculo lamentable de su lado mas sensible. Se sentia debil de solo pensar que habiendo superado ya tantas muertes, debia caer una vez mas.

"Señores pasajeros, el avión aterrizará en unos minutos rumbo a la parada de Francia, con destino a "Picardie", por favor prosigan con las reglas de seguridad y tengan un buen viaje."

-Al fin...

Bociferó empañando el vidrio, una vez mas. No habia comido nada, no tenia a nadie sentado al lado y pensó que quizá la clase turista seria mas divertida. Pero de obligada tuvo que estar alli, cuando llamó para pedir el pasaje simplemente quedó atónita por la anticipacion con la que su hermano habia tomado las cosas.

"Necesito un pasaje, a Francia", habia dicho con desicion de acero, para luego el telefonista preguntarle sus datos y asi apartarle el lugar para el viaje. Cuando dijo su nombre, su solo nombre...

"Aguarde un momento"

Esperó y todo parecia seguir un rumbo cronologico como quien prepara una fiesta sorpresa y tiene todo friamente analizado, para no echarla a estropear. Asi habia echo Eren, pero no precisamente una fiesta...

"Disculpe la demora señorita, revisé los datos de abordaje y usted ya tiene pendiente un vuelo en first class para cuando desee, tenemos disponibles diferentes horarios...Si quiere le menciono todos."

No respondió, tapó su ojo derecho que brillaba rebozante de agua con la mano izquierda, y la otra sostenía incredula el telefono, temblorosa.

-¿Señorita?

-Si, lo siento, ¿Quien me ha echo la reserva?

Era idiota preguntar...Pero queria asegurarse de no haberse ahogado y estar ahora en una especie de prueba inquerida por Dios.

-El señor Eren Jaeguer, compró un paquete de viaje y personal de guia turistica para usted, tambien ha dejado dicho que usted ya posee un pasaporte, y...

-¿Y?

-Aguarde, lo habia dejado aqui anotado, disculpe un momento.

Un momento mas, no queria esperar, queria acabar con eso cuanto antes, viaje, guia, pasaporte, primera clase, y todas esas cosas que haria alguien gustoso. Pero ella definitivamente de solo pensar que hallaria al hombre que le arrebató el corazon de su hermano se sentia derrumbar.

"El señor dejo dicho que el pasaporte con la visa de la Union Europea la ha dejado bajo el resguardo de su amigo el señor Armin Arlet y que la guia turistica es un hombre de confianza con el que usted se sentirá a gusto, que no se preocupe"

Parecia hablar entrecortado, como leyendo realmente una nota, era absurdo, haber dejado con Armin aquellas cosas y ¿Un guia?, no le dió demaciada importancia a eso.

Queria acabar con todo aquello asi que simplemente dijo que queria viajar cuanto antes. A la mañana siguiente fue a ver a Armin, gran amigo, casi otro hermano de ambos que era muy querido por Mikasa. Y ahi entendió que Armin ya sabia sobre este hombre, que sabia sobre la enfermedad de Eren y por eso poseia el pasaporte: Eren queria lograr con eso que Mikasa y Armin se acompañaran en el dolor de la perdida, hacia mucho tampoco que no hablaban, por causas de que cada uno seguia su vida.

Hablaron, ella algo ofendida, el ocultamiento no era algo que realmente le agradaba a nadie. Deseaba llorar en sus brazos, o en los de quien sea, que unos brazos la contengan y le digan que lo podria superar, que solo se deje llevar por el tiempo que todo lo cura. Pero el ocultamiento se hacia presente, solo atinó a charlar sobre buenos recuerdos que tenian compartidos con su hermano.

"Buena suerte, Mikasa, espero verte pronto"

Dijo y ella saludó con la mano, las sonrisas de cordialidad no eran lo suyo. Con semblante serio, pasaporte en mano y objetivo decidido volvió a su casa, empacó y ese mismo dia, a la tarde, se marchó rumbo a su nuevo destino, rumbo a satisfacer las memorias de Eren, rumbo a Francia.

-Cierto, tengo un guia.- Recordó.

"Señores pasajeros, pueden abandonar el avion por medio de las escaleras, al costado derecho de abordaje, porfavor en orden y no olviden objetos personales ya que la empresa no se responsabilizará de la perdida de los mismos. Muchas gracias por usar aerolineas Sina".

Bajó con tan solo una maleta que solo pasó por revision y la subió. La primera clase brindaba esa satisfaccion de poder mantener el equipaje siempre con uno, a diferencia de la otra, donde se debia dejar todo en el baul de carga.

Sus botas altas, las preferidas y las que ahora llevaban el recuerdo de haber caminado por el barro de aquel cementerio, sonaban costantes por cada escalón de metal, en descenso hacia el asfalto de aterrizaje.

El viento le susurraba que Francia era si se veia en otras circustancias mas felices para ella, un pais hermoso. Las pocas luces iluminaban la pista.

Su pelo, por el hombro, bailaba al ritmo de aquellos susurros. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró fuerte, el aire era bastante puro, Picardie, como se llamaba aquel lugar, era mas zona de campos y alguna que otra carreta, muy humilde. Se notaba en el oxigeno que ahora respiraba, como prado verde estaba cerca.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Mikasa Jaeguer?

Susurraba acompañando al viento un hombre de un poco mas de estatura, cabello castaño, rasgos profundos y con un cartel "Mikasa Jaeguer". Se lo veia curioso, desde una distancia prudencial, la contempló como a obra de arte.

-Si, la misma.

El muchacho se acercó, tiró el cartel y tomó la maleta con educacion que estaba en la suave mano de ella.

-¡Un gusto!, soy Jean Kirschtein, su guia turistico personal.

-Bueno...Mikasa Ackerma- Jaeguer, la guiada.

Dijo a modo de presentacion con un intento de gracia, que por su tono quebrado de voz por el llanto en la noche anterior, sonaba como un intento desganado de fingir estar bien, y era lo que realmente le sucedia, fingia.

-Bien, ¿A donde le gustaria ir primero?

Se sorprendió, juraria que Eren ya le habia dicho al amable guia turistico hacia donde quedaba la casa de aquel hombre, con el cual no queria lidiar, pero por amor, por compromiso y quiza sin admitir, un poco de curiosidad lo haria de todas formas.

Le pidió la maleta nuevamente, este despues de discutir que no queria dejar a una dama cargar peso se la cedió por cansancio. Esa mujer era terca como una mula. Luego le explicó que no la llevaría, que solo queria buscar el papel con la direccion de donde debian ir. Buscó y muy al fondo, estaba arrugada y maltratada, la carta de Eren.

-Pueblo de La Cruix, la estancia se llama...

Trataba de leer el nombre, pero sus ojos ante la carta estaban llorosos, no divisaba bien las letras y ni siquiera sabia pronunciar bien el frances. El castaño le tendió un pañuelo el cual ella, desconfiada ya que a nadie le mostraba esas lagrimas, despues de mucho calcular, lo tomó y secó esos ojos grises que miraba Jean con tanto empeño. Le devolvió el pañuelo, este lo guardó en su bolsillo una vez mas y la miró, tratando en el segundo round, leer el nombre de la desdichada y seguro pobre estancia ya que todo en Le Cruix era pobre.

-Lamento lo del señor Jaeguer.

Mencionó interrumpiendo el curso de su lengua que queria de una vez desentrañar la pronunciacion de aquel nombre. Sus manos temblaro sacudiendo al papel. Levantó la vista y lo miró. No le respondió, solo asintió como a modo de agradecimiento por el pésame y volvió a centrar su atención a la hoja.

-Era un buen hombre, muy atento y educado, siempre que lo veia me trataba como a su igual.

-Si, el era asi.

"Concentrate en leer, en aprender este idoma aunque sea unos segundos" se repetia como mantra mentalmente para olvidar como los demas recordaban lo amado que era su hermano. Olvidar que pronunció aquel "Era asi", en un tiempo pasado que le cortaba la respiracion, que le hacia sentir devuelta esa muerte como si hubiese sido ese mismo dia, ese verbo en pasado que aclaraba lo obvio y solo le echaba mas sal a la herida.

-Nouve...¿La doble L se pronuncia como suena, como una sola o casi no suena?`

Intentando distraerse volvió a mirar al muchacho quien se notaba no era frances, pero ya poseia el acento de uno de tanto trabajar de guia turistico alli le tendió la palma de su mano, esperando que le preste la carta, para interpretar el nombre. Con aun un apice de desconfianza, esta cedió a darsela delicadamente.

-Nouvelles Ailes, se llama la estancia, es la que dentro de toda esta pobreza en mejores condiciones está...

-¿Es asi de conocida?

-Este pueblo es pequeño.

Susurró con una sonrisa algo timida mientras caminaba hacia un carruaje que frenaba justo frente a ellos luego de salir de aquel aeropuerto, de solo salir se notaba lo liso y llano del campo. Casi era ese aeropuerto el unico resquisio de que la sociedad alli habia llegado y que se podia construir algo en tanta tierra. Subieron a la carreta, la que empezó ir rápido para ser tirada de solo dos caballos.

-¿Que significa?

Jean, miró de costado a la morocha al lado suyo, hermosa y triste, era un agridulce paisaje verla a ella, a la luz de la luna, con esos ojos decaidos. Se notaba por como casi llora sobre la carta, que estaba perturbada de corazon por la perdida de su hermano.

-El nombre de esa estancia.

Terminó de decir al notar que su guia turistico se quedó paralizado y mirandola sin pudor alguno, como si de un hipnotismo se tratase. Luego se puso a pensar en aquel nombre: Nouvelles Ailes. Le sonaba bien, aunque imposible de salir de manera correcta por sus labios. Se requeria una pronunciacion muy fluida para aquello. Queria distraerse, intentar olvidar como quien se engaña a si mismo que iba a ver a ese hombre aun sin rostro llamado Levi. ¿Que mejor que la distraccion de la platica?, y asi intentó como quien necesita cualquier salvacion, hablar con el guia a quien se lo notaba gustoso de acompañarla.

-Nuevas Alas, quiere decir, esa estancia en su momento era una gloria que abastecia a todo el pueblo, pero nunca nadie supo que sucedió para que terminará en bancarrota...Está desde hace casi ochenta años aquí, de las mas antiguas y que aun perduran sin derrumbarse, claro a la estructura me refiero...

-Ya veo...

"Asi que el pasó y pasa dificultad...Ya veo." casi podia sentir cierta compasion que la inquietaba, no se decidia ¿Lo odiaba o compartia el mismo sentimiento de tristeza que el?, era dificil saberlo. Las ganas de hablar se le fueron durante horas de aquel viaje. Al parecer no bastaba con ser paciente en el avion si no que tambien en un carruaje, recalculó que las diferencias de atencion en esos distintos medios de transporte era abismal, pero no le molestaba, ella en realidad era mas del carruaje que de cualquier otra cosa, asi se crió de pequeña, cuando sus padres biológicos estaban aun vivos.

No quizo recapitular la historia de su niñez, asi que esas horas de silencio finalizaron cuando le pidió al guia que le enseñara algunas palabras básicas de frances. Se distrajo descubriendo que aquella nueva lengua era muy hermosa y complicada, para ella que era un ser muy inteligente, le fue facil al menos saber escuchar y entender las preguntas que podria a llegar a hacerle el resto, el responder era un reto mas dificil.

Llegaron, y todo el regocijo de una charla distractiva se fue al piso, mas bien a la tierra de aquel enorme lugar. Luego de un energico "Llegamos" por parte del castaño, ella se bajó del carruaje con destreza, y es que podrian haber ido en auto, pero los tratarian de forasteros y alli no eran bien vistos ya que siempre eran medios de comunicacion haciendo reportajes de la miseria de aquel lugar.

-No es tan malo.

Susurró pensando que en Argentina, la modernizacion y villas eran un panorama mucho menos bonito que el campo, caballos y familias humildes en hermosas chosas o estancias algo antiguas.

De repente la gente comenzaba a muchos metros de distancia que componian cada area del campo, a prender sus luces en la ya entrada madrugada para saciar su curiosidad de quien paseaba por los caminos de La Cruix en un carruaje.

-Bien, el señor Jaeguer me ha pedido que la acompañe en toda la estancia, lameto entrometerme pero me temo que donde usted visite yo estaré.

-Esta bien.

En parte, se sentia mejor tener alguien al lado, y no estar a solas con aquel personaje enigmatico, ex novio de su gran amor, homosexual, de nombre Levi y que vivia en Picardie-La Cruix en una estancia llamada "Nouvelles Ailes". Se puso a repasar, sin juzgar humildad o gustos, los datos que tenia de aquella persona. Se puso a pensar de que su vida debio haber sido dura y que tal vez, muuy en el fondo, era amable, quiza hasta podrian llevarse bien.

Lo estaba intentando: Calmarse, avanzar hacia la desgastada puerta de madera luego de atravezar el "patio" delantero y gritar, porque alli timbre no habia.

-¡Levi! ¿¡Se encuentra Levi Rivaille aqui!?

Preguntó a todo pulmon.

Se hizo esperar, se hizo rogar, miles de gritos ya habian sido escupidos ante la puerta, los vecinos con las luces emanadas de las velas vigilaban acusadores, los caballos relinchaban y nada...Nadie atendia.

-No está.

Resignada, sus botas altas y negras dieron un paso hacia atrás, como tanteando si insistir o irse. Miraba cada decoracion de esa grandisima estancia y se podia notar siendo buen observador que esa construccion habia tenido sus epocas de gloria.

-Tch.

Dió un respingo, al igual que Jean al lado suyo, de no ser por las luces vecinales la noche hubiese sido terrorifica. Y aun asi ese sonido no esperado, los hizo asustar.

-Putain, combien de fois je dois dire que les étrangers ne touchent pas cette porte ? Ce qu'ils ne voient pas les portefeuilles-*

Al abrir la puerta los vió.

Al abrir la puerta lo vió.

Ojos grises chocaban uno contra el otro. Los de la mujer sorprendida, curiosa, pero aun asi un velo de temple pretendia ocultar todo aquello. Los de el simplemente no mutaron en nada, solo su voz fue acallada. Unos segundos despues, recobró el habla.

-¿Y el quien es?

Preguntó en español, algo extraño como si supiera quien era ella. Mientras el guia miraba esos frios y entrecerrados ojos seguramente del sueño. Lo hacian un cubo de hielo, asi que sintiendose incapaz de hablar ya que solo iba por la chica de visita, la miró, esperando que lo presente ante aquel hombre de corta estatura pero gran personalidad que flotaba en el aire.

Hablaba ambos idiomas y por como se presentó al principio aunque fuera en una frase que no entedia, supo que de seguro no eran bienvenidos, cuando quizo responder, por reflejo, divisó un cartel que en ambos idiomas decia:

"Porfavor, forasteros, abstenerse de tocar la puerta, no seran atendidos y una carabina estará esperandolos en caso de insistir, muchas gracias"

"¿Una carabina?", se preguntó mentalmente, ese hombre estaba loco por si quiera pensar en dispararle a alguien de otro lugar fuera de La Cruix solo porque llama a su puerta. Habian empezado con el pie izquierdo.

En el lodo.

Atrapado hasta el tobillo.

Miró una vez mas, incredula de semejante amenaza, el cartel. Mas abajo habia otro y pensando que no se encontraria con algo aun peor o mas absurdo, lo leyó con parsimonia.

"La carabina tambien estará en uso si osan ensuciar al menos a treinta metros alrededor de mi casa".

Era el colmo, no sabia si reir, recordar los tristes motivos por los que habia llegado a aquel lugar o simplemente seguir el consejo de sus botas, irse mas pasos hacia atrás, subir al carruaje y escapar a esos treinta metros, lejos de la asesina y usada carabina.

-Oye mocosa, pregunté quien es este hombre con cara de caballo.

Frunció el seño, mientras Jean, el insultado, no hacia nada en defensa. Y es que mucha defensa contra una carabina no habia, pudo notar que el tambien habia leido aquel cartel.

-Esta mocosa, se llama Mikasa Acker- digo, Jaeguer y el es Jean Kirschtein, mi guia y traductor.

-Pasen, antes limpiense esas sucias botas.

Entró, molesta luego de ver que el receptor no se habia ni inmutado por la altivez con la que ella le contesto a raiz de su molestia por como la llamó mocosa.

Pasaron con pesar y se limpiaron las botas. El hombre de contextura fuerte, estatura baja, mirada onix, piel blanquecina y rasgos serios se dió vuelta, bruscamente para a unos centimetros decirle a la pelinegra:

-Lo sé, Eren Jaeguer.

* * *

*Maldición, ¿Cuantas veces debo decir que los forasteros no toquen esta puerta? ¿Que no ven el carte- (Traduccion de lo que dijo Levi, por copyright y esas weas no se puede copiar y pegar en el amado traductor de Google, asi que les resumo la tarea)

**AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_

¿Que les pareció?, este no obtuvo tanto exito como "¿Casualidad o Destino?", sin embargo, me gusta más.

¿Revs?

Sayo~


	3. Herederos

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

_-Lo sé, Eren Jaeguer._

Escuchó pronunciar con una voz de ultratumba, sonaba a una amenaza, sonaba tan intimidante. O al menos eso creyó junto con el guia turistico el cual se amedentró y a penas cruzó el umbral de la puerta se colocó detras de ella, quien sin importarle aquel tono miró al dueño de aquellas palabras de reojo, al encontrarse este al costado de su oido.

Vió que este se apartó, cerró la puerta con mil trabas existentes y al costado de la mencionada yacia tranquilo el inerte objeto: La escopeta. El guía al mirar lo mismo simplemente le dió un pequeño y disimulado codazo a su brazo, como diciendole que "¿Porque mejor no nos largamos de aqui?", mientras palidecia y su piel se crispaba.

¿Porque irse?, pensó ella a medida que seguia observando la escopeta, despues de todo no ensució nada y muy a su pesar debia cumplir la voluntad de su querida familia. Claro, la palabra "familia" ella siempre la mencionaba en su mente con un tinte muy notable de ironia. Y alli todo comenzaba nuevamente: Otro ataque directo al corazon se le cruzaba, se contuvo de lloriquear, de siquiera mostrar abatimiento en su rostro. Ni sola, acompañada de el mas confiable amigo y menos con aquel hombre mostraría un ápice de su dolor, por mas grande que este fuera.

El hombre, Levi, mantenia un estricto silencio a medida que haciendoles una seña, los guiaba hasta la sala. Los pasos de sus altas botas, las que por cierto usó en aquel velatorio, resonaban en las viejas y desgastadas maderas que conformaban el suelo. Objetos antiguos y portaretratos sin ninguna imagen colgaban de las paredes revestidas de un exquisito empapelado al mejor estilo victoriano el cual parecia muy bien cuidado a nuevo, el lugar era al estilo film de terror, pero no por eso desaliñado, sucio u oscuro, por el contrario, el lugar era tan pulcro como una taza de porcelana inglesa en manos de uno de los mejores coleccionistas. Aun asi esa instancia daba una sensación de soledad, era fría y aunque llena de objetos hermosos por su antiguedad, no daban esa sensacion de traer recuerdos, de ser realmente apreciados como bien podria serlo un regalo de cumpleaños en antaño.

¿Pero porque se sentia reflejada en aquella antigua estancia?, ¿Podria ser que era el noble reflejo de su personalidad?, quiza...Paró en seco frente a un hermoso marco de portaretrato, bañado en oro y con unos grabados entrelazados muy llamativos, pero al igual que el resto no tenia imagen. Se quedó viendo y viendo el vació que este generaba, simplemente no pudo evitar sentir todo lo que venia oprimiendo en su pecho; la ultima y unica lágrima derramada hasta ahora solo fue una, en la tina y no habia servido mucho de desahogo...No era el momento para llorar quizo creer, pero no supo porque estar en la casa de ese hombre, la soledad de el que deberia ser un hogar, estar con desconocidos y lejos de su pais le hizo pensar que si lloraba nadie tendria el derecho de preguntarle el porque, nadie se interesaria, nadie le prestaria atencion...Seria como llorar sola.

_"No"_

Pensó por ultimo, no estaba sola, se tenia a ella misma, a una Ackerman fuerte, a la que su hermano creia que valia por cien, y no se queria ver a si misma llorar. Desistió cuando finalmente una gentil voz, con tintes franceses mezclados con castellano la devolvieron a la realidad: Estaba en la casa de un ser que sin quererlo odiaba, y con una mision.

_-¿Señorita Jaeguer? ¿Esta usted aquí?_

Abrió los ojos aun mas, para luego recobrar la compostura y mirar hacia su costado: Jean con gesto preocupado y el tal Levi apoyado en el marco de una puerta, cruzado de brazos y de espaldas a ella, pero volteando el rostro para ver desinteresadamente.

_-Dime Mikasa, Mikasa esta bien._

El castaño le sonrió y haciendole una seña avanzaron hacia lo que parecia ser el living, con las mismas caracteristicas que al inicio de la casa: Pulcra y vacia. Se sentaron en unos lujosos sillones, mullidos y tan comodos que sentia esa oportunidad como una invitacion al sueño, luego de tan cansado viaje. Jean, sentado al lado de ella produjo un largo suspiro de alivio, como si pensara lo mismo que ella.

Revisó un poco el estado de aquella otra habitación, pero no habia nada mas que señalar como interesante, aparte de que su curiosidad se movia mas hacia el dueño de aquel lugar que el lugar en si. Cuando quizo notarlo, el hombre enano no estaba.

-_Oye, Jean..._

Susurró sobresaltando al joven que estaba a su lado, llamando su atencion, este preguntando que precisaba le dio pie a hacer una pregunta de vital importancia:

_-¿Sabes donde hay hoteleria por aqui?_

Un aire de inocencia flotaba en el aire, mas bien...Ingenuidad, por parte de Mikasa, el guia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos grises profundo. Cuando iba a responder la triste realidad algo los interrumpió con olor a limpio y tazas del mejor té en su mas justo hervor, acompañado de una tarta de manzana.

_-¿Que estupideces preguntas, forastera?, ¿No notas acaso lo pobre que es este pueblo?_

_"¿Ah?" _se preguntó internamente, juraria que en el paquete de viaje que Eren tan previsor y catastróficamente adivinador del futuro en desgracia que le esperaba a ella, incluia una habitacion al menos en el mas pobre hotel. Mas sin embargo, en vez de preocuparse con eso, sintió un pequeño rencor en contra de los modos que poseia el frances.

Si, estaba en su propia casa, pero esa no era manera de tratar a un invitado.

_-Ya veo, es tan pobre que usan te importado, marcos de oro, empapelados de alta calidad y viven en estancias como esta ¿No crees lo mismo, Jean?_

Excéptica, revolvió de manera histérica el saquito del té como quien muestra pruebas evidentes en un juicio. Mientras el castaño se atragantaba con su porción de tarta para no tener que responder y meterse en discuciones. Los forasteros debian ser discretos, y cuando ingresaban a pueblo ajeno no estaba bien hacer disturbios, ya que tarde o temprano todos terminaban enterandose y por ende se auto-generaban una mala reputacion que dificilmente los haga volver con brazos abiertos por parte de los habitantes en caso de que quisieran pasar vacaciones gradualmente en La Cruix.

_-No me extraña que seas tan ignorante para no saber la historia de esta estancia, forastera._

Un tic se habria echo notable en su ceja de no ser porque controlaba muy bien todos y cada uno de los musculos que conformaban su rostro de porcelana. El tic fue reemplazado por su mejor obra de arte, aquella que podria pintar siempre que quisiera y saldria igual: Una fria expresion, con rastros de odio impresos.

_-Para ser un anfitrion que trae tarta, viviendo en el pequeño oasis de riqueza en este pueblo veo que no conoces otra palabra que no sea "Forastera", enano._

Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando la fémina vió en aquel hombre su propia rostro, alguien mas imitaba a la perfeccion su obra de arte, alguien mas era hielo, como ella. Por un momento, un minimo y pequeño, casi efimero momento, se sintió intimidada.

"es un hombre muy frio sabes...A veces me recuerda a ti", cuanta razón tenia en esa parte de la carta Eren, aunque le costaba compararse con quien le arrebató a su ser mas amado, debia admitir al menos que en lo que caracter se referia, eran muy similares.

Mientras en Levi, mucha fue su sorpresa al notar lo mismo en la contraria, y como no se amedentraba y le respondia. Por un momento le hirvió extrañamente la sangre.

_-Esta bien mocosa, dejémonos de infantilismo...Eren Jaeguer, tu hermano._

Los dos podrian haber jurado advertir un suspiro por parte del guia, quien dejó el intento de suicidio por atragantamiento de manzana a un lado y empezó a prestar atención a la charla.

Mikasa contuvo el aire unos segundos, el nombre de su amado, que la llamen mocosa y que recalquen el vinculo de hermano con Eren no le era nada agradable, pero cedió: Debia hablar de aquel asunto, debia cumplir con sus ultimos deseos y no obstante dejar de parecer una enojada con la vida haciendose ver tan infantil frente a ese hombre.

_-Si, bueno, como supongo que ya sabes-_

_-Murió. Me dejó una carta.-_ La interrumpió.

El ambiente se tornó algo pesado, y ambos como en una iluminacion repentina notaban que esto seria aun mas dificil de lo que creian y que alguien sobraba. Ambos miraron a Jean, quien miró a Mikasa, luego a Levi y luego a Mikasa, no entendiendo de que se trataban esas dos miradas amenzantes. ¿Estaba en Francia o en el Polo Norte?, el frio estaba descendiendo a -13 grados bajo cero.

_-Es tu estancia, no se donde podria ir para que nos deje hablar en privado._

De la nada, se habian entendido, y Rivaille se encargó de decir las palabras.

_-Bien tu, caballo, cruzando esa puerta sigues a dos habitaciones mas e instalas tus cosas, si no quieres ver en uso mi escopeta contra tu rostro, no la ensucies._

_-¿Eh?_

El castaño emitió un sonido de ignorancia, y la morocha casi iba a hacer lo mismo. ¿Instalar sus cosas?

_-Y si mocosa, ¿Crees que cualquiera les venderá una habitacion de su estancia a unos forasteros solo por buena camaderia?, ¿Son tontos?_

_-Ya alguien nos la ofrecerá, Jean, ve al cuarruaje hasta que termine los asuntos con este enano._

_-Entonces deberán dormir la fria noche del campo en una carreta._

_-..._

El silencio predominó unos momentos mas, y Mikasa no queria tirar su orgullo a la basura para quedarse, sabia que dormir con un hombre que apenas habia conocido hoy y solo la guiaba en una carreta era descabellado e imbecil. Pero tambien dormir con tu enemigo era una molestia. ¿Molestia o incomodidad? ¿Que elegir? ¿Como decirle a ese hombre que mejor se quedaba en una de las habitaciones?, era mejor la molestia de ese enano que estar en una carreta con una tension sexual zoofilica si del cara de caballo se trataba. Aparte Levi tenia una escopeta, se podria defender con ella aunque las armas de fuego se le daban fatal.

-_Iré a instalarme señor...Am, señor..._

_-Rivaille._

_-Señor Rivaille, muchas gracias ¿Dijo que a dos habitaciones, verdad?_

La morocha se sintió bastante aliviada, con su silencio aprobó al castaño el que se fue al cabo de unos segundos a su habitacion asignada.

-_Como me decias, veo a que a ti tambien te ha dejado una carta._

Rugió sin ocultar esa molestia en su interior.

_-Si, aquí esta._

Tomó una carta que estaba sobra la bandeja en la que habia traido el té y se la entregó inmediatamente, la extendió hasta ella por encima de la mesa del living hasta donde estaba ella, en un sillon frente al suyo individual. La miró a sus ojos grises que miraban aquel troso de papel y notó en ella la indecision e ira...Palmeó unas dos veces el sobre, como insistiendo en que la leyera y esta accedió luego de levantar la vista y corresponderle la mirada con la luz de la chimenea resaltando sus rasgos frenceses, tomandola de mala manera.

"Levi...Tu ya sabias antes que cualquiera lo que se avecinaba en mi futuro y creo que ese el motivo principal por el que accediste a aceptarme en tu vida. Puede que suene egoista, hasta patético pero...Creo que le agradezco a esta enfermedad el haberme unido contigo. Siempre te amé, escribiendo esta carta te amo y aun despues de muerto te amaré, aunque tu no lo hagas. Es por eso, por mi amor y agradecimiento a lo que has echo, que quiero que conserves parte de mis preciadas poseciones, junto con mi hermana Mikasa, de la cual te hablé tantas veces...Ella es una excelente persona, la cual sabrá llevarse bien contigo, Dios, son tan parecidos. Le dejaré a ella los documentos legales de mi testamento, y vendrá a verte, lo sé, despues de todo siempre fue leal. Juntos quiero que tengan un buen y grato recuerdo mio, quiero ver a mis seres queridos apoyarse y entenderse entre si, quiero, si no es mucho pedir luego de todo lo dicho, que se traten, que sepan bien como cuidar mis tesoros, y por tesoros no hablo precisamente de los bienes, si no de ustedes mismos.

¿Seria mucho pedir, heichou?

Cuando la conozcas ya veras porque la quiero tanto, algun dia te reencontraré, a ti y a ella, seremos felices, pero espero que ese momento llegue muy, pero muy tarde, y tengan una hermosa y larga vida.

Adiós Levi, te amo.

Con amor, Eren Jaeguer"

No quizo rememorar la carta ¿Para que? ¿Para que las ganas de romperle la estancia al enano venzan su poca cordura? ¿Para mostrarle la debilidad de sus lagrimas al mismo enano? ¿Para irse corriendo de aquel lugar, al oscuro campo?, no. Accedió devuelta a la mascara, la que la salvó y salvaría tantas veces.

_-¿Heichou?- _Preguntó como curiosidad.

_-Ah, en las epocas en que los cultivos de este campo estaban en sus ultimos dias de funcionar, mis trabajadores me llamaban heichou, ya que no les agradaba mi autoridad._

_-Ah, y...Asi que ya sabias de su enfermedad._

_-¿Tu no?_

La observó, esta vez con curiosidad, cosa que al principio la morocha con su altivez no le habia generado. Quedó algo pensativo en su rostro, en como miraba la carta con un gris triste, sus rosados labios oprimidos fuertemente y esas manos, hacian temblar minimamente al papel. Era una escena atractiva y triste, muy triste. Era tarde, muy tarde para suprimir su pregunta, asi que la dejó acomodarse en su silencio hasta que decidió responder.

_-No, de echo lo supe cuando me llamaron del hospital y a los dos dias...Murió..._

¿Como responder a eso? ¿Que decirle?

_-Ya veo, siempre me hablaba de una mocosa, y lo mucho que no queria preocuparla, porque se nota que eres de esas que lloriquean por cualquier lugar._

_-..._

Se le quedó mirando, bruscamente alzó la mirada y alli lo vió: Tomando tranquilamente su te, tomando aquel vaso del borde, como si no tuviera un mango por donde sostenerlo y con la mirada tambien perdida. No sabia como tomar sus palabras ¿La estaba consolando o se estaba burlando?, quiza, como quien se siente solo, como quien busca esperanza, compania, o no hundir mas las cosas, optó por el consuelo.

Si, consolada por su enemigo.

_-No lloriqueo por cualquier lugar...- _El francés alzó una ceja. _-Lo que nos compete, ambos tenemos la herencia de Eren, aun no leí los documentos, pero este es momento de junto a ti, leerlos y saber que nos deparan._

_-Necesitamos un abogado ¿No pensaste en eso?_

La morocha cometió un pronunciado suspiro de molestia, cruzó una larga pierna por encima de la otra sin notar la mirada del contrario, mientras que esta impactaba en la pequeña mesa con su te enfriandose luego, tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo. Era dulce, un muy dulce te con algo de menta...La boca le quedó con un sabor permanente y se sentia a gusto.

Al fin un punto a favor en esa estancia.

_-Yo soy abogada._

El pelinegro la miró excéptico, haciendo que esta sienta la paz del te irse.

-Yo siempre asesóre los tratos y negocios Jaeguer, tengo titulos universitarios, luego de que los padres de Eren muriesen, el se encargó de todo, y me colocó como abogada ya que recien me recibia en derecho.

-_Vaya, bueno mocosa, es un punto a favor, abre el maldito documento, quiero dormir._

Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en porque Eren se enamoró de alguien como el...¿Que le vio a un ser tan prepotente, amargado y amenazante con escopeta?, peor aun ¿Porque admitio en algun momento que el se le parecia?, debia estar loca.

Abrió el documento.

_-Leelo en voz alta, no soy adivino._

La morocha sacó unas gafas de su bolsillo y se las colocó, haciendo que el hombre frente suyo la mire fijamente.

_-Que._

_-Nada mocosa, apúrate y lee._

_Bufó molesta y comenzó._

_-Bueno..._

"Particion de herencia:

Por el solemne documento aqui expuesto, se presenta la herencia del fallecido el dia x del mes x de 1997, quien ha dejado los bienes en propiedad de la señorita Mikasa Ackerman y Levi Rivaille, hermana y conocido del mismo.

Estos individuos tendran todo el derecho sobre la particion que les corresponde, indiscutidamente de si otro familiar y/o conocido reclama la misma. Una vez firmado y obtenido estos derechos, deberan hacerce cargo de los nombrados, quendando claro ciertos puntos detallados lineas despues.

Inmuebles:

El señor Eren Jaeguer deja asentado en este documento una mansión en el barrio de Sina, calle Libertad número 2252, amueblado con objetos de coleccion y todo lo que contenga en ella al momento de ser habitada.

Deja una empresa de farmaceuticos heredada de su padre Grisha Jaeguer, con el sesenta porciento de las acciones, dividida el resto en tres accionistas, con personal, maquinaria y fondos que se detallan en el acta ecónomico de dicha empresa.

Dos autos de ultima gama: Un lambordini y un BMW última generación, comprendidos entre un millon y medio de dolares, o mas.

Una casa de verano en Miami, con un sector de playa privado.

Un yate bautizado "Jiyuu No Tsubasa", actualmente en la playa privada que comprende la residencia veraniega.

Por ultimo, un capital que supera los cien millones de dólares.

Dichos nombramientos serán divididos para los dos herederos universales, con sus correspondientes detalles.

-Mansion: La mansión quedará compartida por ambos benefactores, siendo un bien compartido por ambos.

-Empresa:

La empresa con el sesenta porciento de acciones será dividada en dos tantos desiguales:

Del sesenta porciento, le queda a la Señorita Mikasa Ackerman abogada de la compania Jaeguer y hermano del mismo, el ochenta porciento de acciones, quedando el veinte porciento restante a Levi Rivaille, dueño de la estancia Nouvelles Ailes en el pueblo de La Cruix, siendo Ackerman la accionista mayor de la empresa, capaz de tomar las decisiones en ella.

-Autos: Los autos, ambos, le corresponden al señor Levi Rivaille.

-Inmueble en la playa: Le pertenecerá enteramente a Mikasa Ackerman.

-Yate y capital: Será compartido por ambos.

Excepciones en la disponibilidad de bienes:

Todo podrá ser vendido o intercambiado por y para cualquier motivo u ganancia, a excepcion de la empresa y la mansion.

Para obtener la parte de la mansion y demas bienes solo se necesita un vital requisito a cumplir, para que luego, la mitad que corresponde sea entregada a sus respectivos dueños:

**CONVIVIR EN ELLA AL MENOS UN AÑO.**

Asi, por medio de este presente documento, las partes involucradas se comprometerán por medio de una firma a participar por sus derechos gananciales y bienes, como cumplimiento del ultimo deseo del señor Eren Jaeguer."

¿Leyó bien?, por un momento creyó que sus anteojos no estaban siendo muy efectivos...

_"Ah, quiza deberia ir devuelta a mi oculista", _una risa neurótica afloraba en la comisura de sus labios mientras hacia temblar el papel, pero de una ira en crecimiento la cual no podia refrenar ni con su tan preciada mascara de fria salvacion. Leyó y releyó lo que estaba frente a su vista. Se maldecia internamente para no maldecir a su difunto y amado "hermanito" y pensaba en que rayos diria luego de lo leido. Deberia explicar el testamento al ser frente suyo sin sonar como realmente estaba: Fastidiada, shockeada y valla a saber cuantas cosas malas terminadas en "ada".

Por su parte Levi no era un ignorante, en sus épocas de gloria en esa estancia que ahora era su ancla y malos recuerdos, habia lidiado con abogados y documentos importante debido a la administracion de sus largos y bastos campos que cosechaban lo mejor de lo mejor en comida. Asi que se dedicó a apartar el plato con tarta hacia un costado, ya no teniendo ningun tipo de apetito y a erguirse un poco para arrebatarle el papel a Mikasa.

_-Hey, mocosa._

Ella lo miró, perpleja, haciendo que este note el primer cambio de expresion en ese rostro de estatua.

_-En el documento dice Mikasa Ackerman, no Jaeguer ¿Es una broma?_

Iba a saco, iba enserio y habia escuchado unas y cada una de las palabras en aquel documento, hasta en cierto punto pensó, que ese documento era una farsa, y ella una estafadora.

Se le quedó mirando, mientras retiraba los lentes de su vista cansada de tanto ser forzada sobre el "CONVIVIR EN ELLA AL MENOS UN AÑO."

_-Soy Ackerman, fui adoptada por los Jaeguer cuando era una infante._

Siguió mirandolo, pudo notar una incomodidad fantasma, quizas se habia equivocado. Podria jurar que a ese frances nadie podria adivinar que pensaba, aun asi ella detectaba minimas cosas y cambios de actitud, aunque insegura, ya que repito, eran minimos.

_-Bueno, explicaré el document-_

_-Es muy facil, no me trates de estúpido, ese documento esta muy facil de entender, simplemente ¿Debemos vivir un año alli y asi conseguir la herencia, verdad?_

_-Si...Quisiera creer que es una broma y este documento no tiene margen legal._

Rió por dentro ante la sinceridad de la contraria para simplemente decir _"No se porque tanto recor_", a medida que limpiaba unas migajas que habia en la mesa con suma concentracion.

_-Siempre puedo revocar esto...Puedo vivir yo un año mientras te mantienes en esta estancia, tu el siguiente. En el documento no especifica que ambos debamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo._

Cierto, la morocha lo habia pensado bien sin siquiera releer el documento una segunda vez, pero el tenia un serio problema.

_"No puedo."_

Al escuchar eso solo reaccionó con un: _"¿Ah?" _que se preguntó por segunda vez la morocha internamente.

_-¿Porque?, tan apurado teniendo esta estancia no creo que estes._

_-¿Porque no vivo yo el primer año, tu el siguiente?_

_-Impensable, no tengo donde ir, como dije, fui abogada de los Jaeguer pero no puedo sencillamente cambiarme de casa tan facil, en estas epocas los abogados vamos fatal._

_-Vienes a esta estancia, mientras vivo alli._

_-¿Que idea disparatada es esa?_

_-Lo sé, dejar a una mocosa a cargo de la limpieza de esta estancia es algo disparatado, pero podria soportarlo mientras no lo vea._

_-¿Limpieza? ¿Que?, no, no, no...¿Como crees que podre trabajar en la empresa viajando de Francia a Argentina ida y vuelta?_

_-Pues, debo ocupar el primer año yo primero, te las arreglarás._

_-¿Porque tanta urgencia para un enano que aqui lo tiene todo?_

_-¿No te lo dijo el mocoso?_

Su sangre se le congeló tanto que ardía, quien fuera que la tocara se quemaria. ¿Quien dijo que el hielo no quema? ¿Mocoso, a Eren?, eso era demasiado.

_-Eren, Eren Jaeguer..._

El morocho corrió un mechon de su cabello hacia un costado y se cruzó de brazos.

_-Eren...¿No te lo dijo?_

_-¿Que eres gay?, ya lo sé._

El mayor, porque aunque ella ya estaba en sus veintitantos años, se notaba que el le ganaba en edad, simplemente guardó silencio. Ella no sabia que hacer ante el sonido de la nada misma, y menos de la duda sobre que debia enterarse por parte de Eren ¿Que otra rara noticia tenia que enterarse?

-_Dime ¿Que es lo que no me dijo?_

_-Soy pobre._

Recapacitó unos segundos_. -Si, y yo rubia._

_-Déjate de chiquilinadas, esta estancia esta en bancarrota, sufre de una grande hipoteca, la cual como casualidad debo pagar en un año y medio, o estoy en la calle, va, en el fango ¿Entiendes mocosa?_

Quedó en silencio, sintiendose por primera vez frente al que considero enemigo, una total idiota. Ella no podia marcharse, el debia pagar la deuda.

Habia otra salida.

_-Vas a obtener mucho dinero, mientras vivo el año en la mansion y ahorro para un alquiler, tu vives aqui, luego de que me mude, viviras en la mansion y cuando recibamos el dinero junto con lo demas, te puedo ofrecer los mas de cien millones, mi parte del yate y la casa en la playa..._

_-Deja de usar tu mente de abogada en tratos idiotas, necesito conservar esta estancia, es un legado, es importante..._

La morocha se quedó dubitatibba. Ninguna de las partes llegaba a un acuerdo, eso claramente la molestaba mas que tener que dormir esa noche en la estancia y empezar a sentir calor, debido a que estaba al lado de la fogata. Retiró con suavidad su apreciada bufanda roja, a un costado del sillon la dejó pervectamente doblada, se quitó el chaleco marron y lo miró. Si no quedaba de otra...

_-Esta bien, deberemos vivir juntos._

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno, lamento las demoras, problemas problemas y mas problemas mios...Pero planeo finalizar esto...Solo denme mi tiempo jajaja. Gracias por sus revs, ¡Me motivan!

¿Revs?

Sayo~


	4. Reality Show

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Debia estar loca para acceder tan facilmente a vivir con el enemigo. Quiza todo eso se trataba de un extraño sueño en donde todo era algo subrealista, ultimamente en el año 1997 inciaban los "Reality Show", quizas y solo quizas ella ahora estaba en uno, podria bien llamarse "Conviviendo con el enemigo". Un prensentador de ojos castaños como su cabello iba relatando el dia a dia de ellos dos mientras la gente se reia al otro lado de la television de como dos personas discutian todo el tiempo como fieras enjauladas. No era tan descabellado pensar que en verdad se trataba de una actuacion, nadie habia muerto, nadie era enemigo de nadie, y nada era real, solo una actuacion para la satisfaccion del pueblo.

Pero no.

Ahora mismo luego de levantarse demaciado tranquila aunque se tratase de la casa de su enemigo a millas de su pais, estaba frente al hombre de seño fruncido gritando.

El olor al rosal que estaba cuando asomabas la cabeza por la ventana, una variedad de aves canturreando melodiosamente, el aire puro de campo y el ausente ruido de la civilizacion en plena ciudad, hacia el mejor de los despertares. Apoyó los pies en la madera y se retiró de la habitación, dejandola desordenada como cualquiera que recien amanece. Llegó por primera vez a la cocina, y la observó atenta, igual de limpia que el resto de los lugares, todo un lujo. Y entonces a pesar de estar confundida por el reciente despertar, se hizo unas interesantes preguntas que surgieron debido a recuerdos de la noche anterior.

¿Porque siendo tan lujosa estaba en hipoteca?

¿Porque seguir conservandola si al parecer el no tenia afecto por ella?

¿Porque era asi de frio?

La ultima pregunta la borró de inmediato en su lista de misterios sin resolver y sacudió un poco la cabeza en negacion, no es como si ella fuera la mismisima definicion de calides que se pueda conocer en el mundo ¿No?

-No.- Se respondió en voz alta.

-¿Acaso hablas sola?- Preguntó como tratandola de loca el pelinegro detras suyo. Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo frente a frente y sentir devuelta que observaba en un espejo el reflejo de su frialdad.

Quizo gesticular palabra alguna, pero el contrario se marchó tal y como habia llegado, de sorpresa. Decidió ya que le haria el favor de que ambos comvivan juntos, que haria libremente lo que quiera en aquella casa. Y asi lo hizo, abrió cada puerta y cajon de la cocina en busca de lo que necesitaba. En unos minutos el desayuno estaba servido majestuosamente sobre la mesa. Era como para un batallon, pero ella comia demaciado asi que estaba bien, aparte pensó fugazmente que ya que se habia ozado a manejarse en la cocina como si de su casa se tratara, compartiria el desayuno con el dueño de tal y con su guia turistico, quien aun no se levantaba.

Pero como prediciendo el futuro, el "Aun" se hizo presente y se rompió.

-¡Despierta!, no quiero vagos en mi estancia, hay mucho que limpiar.

La voz del "enano", resonaba en todo el enorme lugar, asi que no habia que imaginar mucho el volumen de la voz que estaba empleando en aquel momento. Se sobresaltó un poco internamente, pero pronto olvidó el sobresalto cuando sintió el dulce sabor de una tostada con manteca y mermelada artesanal. No mucho duraria el momento de saborearla.

-¡Tu, Ackerman!

El morocho logró su no tan humilde próposito, y como extra aparte de lograr que la contraria le prestara atencion, casi escupió la tostada que tenia en la boca.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a acomodar bien tu habitacion? ¡Y mira como has dejado la cocina!

Sus gestos y los de el no se modificaron, aun asi era sabido por ambos la molestia que sentian el uno hacia el otro. La fémina simplemente se llevó nuevamente la tostada a la boca, masticó con parsimonia y tragó ante el molesto recuerdo reciente de su verdadero apellido siendo nombrado tan despectivamente.

-Lo iba a hacer luego de ingerir como cualquier persona normal, el desayuno...- Lo miró con seriedad. -...Patrón.

-Hoy nos iremos hacia Argentina y pienso dejar esta estancia impecable, apurate a comer y ayuda.

Refunfuñó un poco internamente mientras le daba un mordisco fatal y lleno de rabia a la tostada, pensando que seria lo único que podria probar de bueno en el dia, despues de todo aquel hombre no le dejaria nada muy facil y lo sabia. Luego de terminar su desayuno tan rapido como pudo, fue a buscar a aquel ser de aura maligna y maniatica de la limpieza. No es que se apurara por miedo a los retos, si no porque quizo pasar rapido el mal trago de hacer de sirvienta de aquel lugar que no era su casa y que pisaba por primera vez en su vida.

Lo vió con un pañuelo en la boca, otro cubriendo su negra cabellera, igual o incluso mas oscura que la suya. Traia consigo un plumero y muchos desinfectantes liquidos a pregunto porque lo notaba mas alto, le pasaba por una cabeza. Bajó la vista y...Habia un pequeño banco bajo su pie, porque el otro lo tenia en el aire como bailarina clásica para alcanzar un estante en donde se encontraba un lujoso reloj y algunas pequeñas estatuas a los costados decorando aquel lugar. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano, quizo soltar alguna que otra risa. Cada vez le era mas dificil reir, cuando perdió a su familia biológica perdió hasta las ganas de vivir, pero Eren estuvo alli para enseñarle nuevamente que es ser un ser humano. Pero luego se fue esa fuente de vida que era para ella y ya no supo como reponerse sola. Quizas tantas perdidas la estaban acostumbrando a no sufrir tanto. No, era inaceptable. El dolor era parte de recordar, y recordar es parte de valorar a un ser. Nunca lo olvidaria, nunca estaria del todo feliz.

Se acercó al objeto de odio y risa que estaba limpiando. Lo miró desde abajo.

-Con que al fin te dignas mocosa. Toma ese plumero de alli y ayudame con esto.

Tomó el plumero y sin nada de esfuerzó llegó hasta donde el estaba limpiando, robandole el lugar de aseo a modo de provocación.

-¿Acaso estas burlandote?

-Claro que no, no tengo tiempo para eso.

Parece que si, ahora por esto limpia este living tu sola si puedes.

Sus dientes discutian unos contra otros en un intento de no insultarlo. No sabia quien se creia que era para ordenarle cosas asi como si fuera su amo, pero las pagaria cuando llegaran a Argentina. Suspiró tan leve como su respiración y comenzó a limpiar, seguro no era la unica haciendolo y Jean estaria ahora siendo azotado y limpiando valla a saber uno que cosa por milesima vez hasta que quede reluciente.

Por su parte y dejando de lado al recien conocido guia turístico, terminó de limpiar todo con perfeccion absoluta. No porque el enano asi lo quisiera, si no porque estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas con resultados impecables, tan impecables como el living ahora mismo.

Pasos fuertes, de alguien pequeño, se hicieron presentes. Lo vió mirar de un lado al otro, pasar el dedo por los muebles en busca de polvo e incluso comprobar en que medida habian sido puestas las cosas devuelta a su lugar. Notó un atisvo de satisfacción en ese rostro.

-Esta bien, puedes ir a empacar para irnos.

Levi asintió con la cabeza como repitiendo lo que acababa de decir y se retiró con calma. Los pasos se dejaron de oir, se dirigió a la habitacion donde habia dormido con el rosal y empacó sus pertenencias en unos minutos breves. Para cuando quiso notarlo ya estaba en la puerta con las maletas a sus costados, con las largas botas puestas y un sombrero de capelina negra cubriendo su rostro, haciendo que su cabello caiga aun mas liso sobre su cuerpo, sus jeans ajustados color blanco contrastaban con lo que podria ser ropa de velorio, al poseer negro por cada centimetro de tela. Una camisa blanca con detalles en negro, le daba un look monocromática. Miró hacia atrás, el castaño y el morocho se acercaban con sus respectivas pertenencias.

-¿Apurada, Ackerman?

-No imagina usted cuanto, cuanto antes este en mi casa, mejor.

No pudo evitar el sarcasmo en aquellas palabras que parecian educadas y de "Usted", su lengua, filosa como daga, estaba intentando atravesar la masa corporal del contrario, pero al parecer este tenia un chaleco antibalas a prueba de todo. Solo pudo notar que este hizo un gesto un tanto extraño al escuchar nombrar "Mi casa" y siguió hacia adelante, abriendo la puerta y dejandolos pasar afuera. Ambos forasteros, miraron nuevamente aquel cartel que amenazaba de muertes y disparos graves por no mantener limpio el cesped y todo a ciertos metros de su propiedad. Luego, como en sincronizacion automatica, se miraron ambos a los ojos, un tanto divertidos.

-¿Algun jodido problema?- Escupió Levi, con desden.

-No, ninguno, tengo el presentimiento de que si lo digo me disparen con una carabina.

Hielo.

El hielo volvia a generarse, a pesar del calor que hacia como el infierno y el sol ardiendo su capelina negra, supo que habia cierto congelamiento en su cuerpo. Y pudo notar que en el de el tambien. ¿Pero porque esa mezcla de odio frio y desafio constante la hacian sentir extraña?. Miró esos enigmaticos ojos, intentando definirles un color ¿Negros? ¿Grises?, quizas verde oliva o azules...No lo sabria decir con certeza, era toda una gama de colores que se mezclaban y fundian jugando a no ser descubiertos por nadie, frios y tan rebozantes de significado perdido. Parpadeó, el tambien la miraba, le era desconcertante ver a alguien que podia mantenerle tanto la mirada. Jean, a su costado, se sentia un ser sobrante entre bestias enjauladas.

-¿Como deberiamos irnos?- Preguntó sacando de la implicita guerra de miradas a Levi y a Mikasa.

-Alli alquilan servicio de transporte.- Señaló el azabache hacia alguna direccion, donde parecia semi desértica con una pequeña casita echa de inestables maderas. Pero al fondo, unos metros mas tras de esta, estaban un monton de carretas y caballos alineados, sujetados a una firme madera que alcanzaba un espectacular largo en horizontal.

Cerró la puerta con mil llaves existentes, mientras de reojo veia la silueta de la pelinegra, el pequeño tacon de las botas resonar por el piso con exasperación, y el poco viento que opacaba milagosamente el calor hacia sus negros cabellos danzar con el aire de manera subrealista. Volvió su atención a la cerradura, alzó la vista por toda la fachada delantera de la estancia y a modo de despedida golpeó la madera dos veces. Avanzó hacia aquellas carretas mientras era seguido por los otros dos acompañantes forasteros, quienes a su lado parecian dos guardaspaldas de lo altos que eran. Mas se podria decir de Ackerman, quien con esa mirada de masacre deseada, miraba a los alrededores como si estuviera protejiendo a la Reina de Inglaterra. El pasto resonaba como si estuviese agonizando bajo los pies de ambos morochos, quienes pisaban con una fuerza y seguridad dignos de las fuerzas armadas en una marcha hacia la guerra. Todos, luego de la tension de la caminata, vieron a una encorvada y frágil anciana con un rodete de cabellos blancos desgastados por la edad. Esta se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa comenzó lo que seria el alquiler que la sustentaria con dinero para su vida.

-¿Que desean jovenes?

"Carretas, obviamente." bufó molesto el morocho. Y pensaba decirle en voz alta esos pensamientos, pero estaba intentando contenerse ante la obviedad ya que le debia respeto a las personas de edad y no era tan tosco para no darse cuenta de eso. Mas sin embargo, su mirada habló por el, traicionandolo y la morocha le clavó la vista a modo de reproche.

-Disculpe señora, nos gustaria rentar a alguien que nos lleve en alguna de sus carretas, para tres personas ¿Podria?

La abogada, si queria comprobar su profesion, alli estaba, de manera cordial haciendo un acuerdo de manera pacifica, ya que la señora comenzaba a querer devolver la mirada e iniciar un escandalo. Y ya se sabia como era todo alli, los problemas corrian como el agua en los pueblos. Al parecer aquella femina podia ser cordial si asi lo queria, o quizas tenia una debilidad por proteger a ancianitas.

-Como no, dejeme guiarlos jovencita.- La mujer entrada en años le dió una brillante sonrisa a la joven Ackerman mientras como prometió, guiaba a todos a una de las mejores carretas.

¿Como iban a pagar la jodida carreta?, era un camino enormemente largo y esa carreta parecia la mas lujosa como para la realeza cuando los esclavos la llevaban sin caballos solo por estupida e innecesaria ostentación. Vamos, su estancia estaba en quiebra por algo, no tenia ese dinero. De repente, la morocha, sin siquiera pedir aprovacion o ayuda para pagar, sacó de la billetera el dinero necesario y pagó, dejandolo semi atónito. Realmente la hermana de ese mocoso de Jaeguer era una mujer independiente, ruda y jodidamente sexy. Sacudió la cabeza ante el ultimo adjetivo calificativo que su mente pronunció, no estaba para mujeres, mucho menos hermanas adoptivas de su ex pareja por compasión. Subió a la carreta, agradeciendo indirectamente a la que la pagó que gracias a ella viajaria en situaciones pulcras y sin suciedad. De haberse subido a otra de menos precio, hubiese estado toda sucia.

El tiempo pasó en la carreta como horas de plomo. Todo demasiado aburrido, y no es que ella busque la diversion de discotecas o charlas amistosas. Si no que no le gustaba que la dejaran a solas con su mente, ella siempre se consideró su propia enemiga a la hora del sentimentalismo, y asi era realmente, sin exageraciones. Si no habia nada con que distraerse, su mente siempre vagaba a sus padres, y ahora vagaba hacia Eren. ¿Existiria realmente el cielo?, el mereceria todo ese cielo, el en realidad mereceria seguir en la tierra, pero como la muerte es irremediable muy a su pesar...Merecia la mejor eternidad posible, su descanso tendria que ser el mejor. Suspiró para sus adentros, ya que era inexpresiva, pensamientos suicidas surcaron su mente, ¿Y si iba con el y lo acompañaba?, pero no, desde hace mucho decidio que viviria para recordarlo y que el dolor era parte de eso, ya no podria echarse atrás ya que una vez que prometia algo o se lo proponia como objetivo a cumplir, no habia nadie que la detuviera. Pensar en su propio fin no hubiese sido algo que a su hermano quien la salvó sentimentalmente en muchas ocasiones, le hubiese agradado, para nada. Se acurrucó tristemente contra la puerta de la carreta. Se hizo ver como una pequeña version de ella con mirada perdida hacia el amanecer que iba esfumandose con el cálido crepúsculo. Todo, ante la mirada atenta de Levi, quien no podia apartar la vista por mucho que quisiera.

Parecia alguien a quien proteger a simple vista, alguien totalmente destrozada. Pero en el fondo de ese gris, la determinacion y fuerza se hacian presentes con una minima chispa de vida. ¿Cuantas cosas habrá perdido esa mujer y aun asi salido adelante?, miró por su propia ventana. El viaje le era un fastidio, entre medio de ellos estaba el guia turistico que no hacia mas que una melodia con sus pies sobre el suelo totalmente molesta. De ser posible el morocho le habria amputado los pies para que deje de hacer ese sonido de una maldita vez. Pero se contenia, y a la unica mujer a bordo parecia no molestarle, estaba demasiado absorta en esa tristeza como para prestar atención a su alrededor. Por un momento, hizo uso de su concentración para ignorar cosas molestas y se dejó llevar...Cerró sus ojos lentamente y al sentir su cuerpo meserse con el vaiven de la carreta, se transportó a otro mundo, el de los sueños.

"Levi...Procura cuidar de esta estancia."

Se iba, y una luz tenue de tarde enmarcaba su figura de espaldas a el marchandose.

"No, no te vallas."

Despertó. ¿Cuanto habia pasado? ¿Dias, horas? ¿Minutos tal vez?

-Bello durmiente, levantate o perderemos el vuelo por su culpa.

Una diosa de curvas le abria la puerta como si fuera un mayordomo, supo que lo que le despertó era el viento filtrandose. Y la luz, esa luz del sueño estaba alli presente, como un oleo decorando precioso el paisaje casi vacio. Pero lo odiaba, no queria verlo, su persona se llevaba definitivamente mejor con la noche. Miró a Mikasa directo a los ojos, esta no los apartó, no hizo como el resto de la manada, no le temió. Una sensación de alivio le vino de repente, esa mirada confiada le hizo olvidar viejos traumas. Una vez abajo caminaron hasta el aeropuerto, donde los pasajes ya estaban comprados con anterioridad por Eren, un viaje para dos personas.

-Supongo que aqui nos separamos...- Susurró al que fue su guia turisticos en aquellos agitados dos dias.

Vió la mirada castaña de Jean, que rogaba un extraño "No te vallas", pero hizo caso omiso. No era estúpida, y ya notaba cuantos hombres quisieron retenerla de esa manera, cuando solo tuvo ojos para Eren, y esa era una de esas miradas retenedoras. Tampoco se jactaba de santa y pura, algun que otro hombre pasó anonimamente entre sus sabanas, pero nunca llegaron a ver el amanecer con ella, a las horas, eran despedidos como juguetes de una noche. Le sonrió forzosamente, una sonrisa con el amargo significado del rechazo indirecto. El castaño lo entendió, pero sus gestos indicaban una lucha interna para no soltarla. Finalmente se despidió, mientras se alejaban por la cinta para ir a su correspondiente avion en primera clase, el "cara de caballo" agregó unas lineas expresadas en gritos.

-Je suis tombé pour vous et je vais vous chercher à votre pays, je le jure!*

-Tch- Resongó Levi ante el comentario escandaloso entre medio de la gente que resonaba por parte del guia.

Mikasa miró con curiosidad, ya que habia hablado en francés y el castaño bien sabia que ella no hablaba ese idioma. Tomó con mas fuerza la manija de su maleta a carro y avanzó aun mas rápido mientras gritaba un fuerte "¡Adios, Jean!" que alegró e iluminó el rostro del nombrado que se iba alejando. Se hacia tarde para llegar al vuelo, asi que los morochos se apuraron ante la mirada de todos, hombres y mujeres que los rodeaban sutilmente. Un sex appeal por parte de ambos inundaba el lugar lleno de pasajeros extranjeros. Se miraron, compartiendo con cierta complicidad, la molestia de llamar la atención. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban en sus cómodos asientos de primera clase, Levi con champán rosado en mano de la mas cara marca. ¿De que hablarian? se puso a pensar el menor de estatura, aunque el silencio era bastante cómodo con ella, pensó que ya que empezarian a vivir juntos, necesitaría conocerla un poco mas.

-Dime, ¿Desde que edad viviste con el?

La mujer lo miró, examinandolo con aire de desconfianza, finalmente luego de segundos que parecieron eternos, decidió hablar.

-¿Con Eren?

-Con quien mas.

Una mirada helada por parte de ambos asomó nuevamente.

-Desde mis siete años...

-¿Porque?- Preguntó fingiendo desinterés, actuacion que la Ackerman se creyó.

-No veo que le interese, asi que prefiero omitir eso si me permite señor.

Al parecer, cuando imponia distancia y queria burlarse con el, comenzaba a tratarlo educadamente de manera ironica, y eso hacia su efecto, le molestaba. El solo quizo actuar desinteresado porque asi le salia naturalmente con todas las situaciones. Pero ella, al ser tan similar a el, le resultaba enigmatica, no todos llegaban a su misma personalidad sin algun golpe en la vida. Nadie era tan jodido como el sin haber resibido alguna que otra paliza. No solo por capricho podia alguien volverse asi. La miró.

-Si me interesa.- Confesó con seriedad.

-Entonces, tu...¿Porque tu estancia esta en hipoteca?

Arremetiendo, informacion por informacion, lo miró con desafió impuesto. Buscar hablar con ella e indagar no era buena idea si se lo iban a devolver todo con la misma moneda, y ahora no le apetecia hablar sobre su pasado y motivos con esa estancia. No necesitaba remover mierda. Chocó su mirada con la de ella, escrutadora.

-Entiendo, no tenemos ganas de hablar.- Sentenció, mientras la acompañante asentia con la cabeza.

No le dejaria saber nada de ella, y el tampoco lo haria.

-Ah, enano...¿Que dijo Jean?, me habló en francés, asi que no entendí.

-Dijo algo sobre que se verian devuelta, algo así.- Mintió vagamente, quizas no tanto, solo omitió un detalle importante.

Mikasa se quedó mirando la ventana, revoloteando sobre la frase.

La azafata, a través de la radio interrumpió el curso de los pensamientos en ambos, dando las instrucciones obligatorias a tomar en cuenta sobre un avión. Los dos abrocharon sus cinturones y se ignoraron en todo el viaje, largo y extenso viaje, ninguno se durmió siquiera, parecian alertas a algo constantemente. Todos estaban con sus ojos cerrados, menos ellos quienes de tanto en tanto ocultaban la mirada entre su cabello y observaban de reojo al contrario, como para tantear terreno. Uno, Mikasa, accedió a hacer algo diferente, prendió la pequeña tele que pasaba peliculas en el panel plegable situado en el techo de primera clase. Eligió una pelicula de accion, donde todos se disparaban en busca de un maletin con los documentos llenos de secretos del estado de Washington. Era interesante, asi que Levi se acercó a ella, con cuidado de no apoyarse en su hombro, y comenzó a ver la pelicula a su lado. Ambos, sin charlar, al menos compartian una actividad entre tanto silencio, para destensar el ambiente. Ella lo miró...No es como si no hubiese visto a otro hombre antes en su vida, pero este era un tanto peculiar, con la camisa semi abierta y arremangada, con chaleco marron, se podia ver facilmente y pecho bien formado, unos pectorales dignos de gimnasia dura. "Buen cuerpo", pensó como comentario al pasar, como algo normal. Despues de todo solo era una apreciasion fisica y al contrario de Levi, no se esforzaba por sacarselo de la mente. Volvió su atencion a la pelicula.

Por su parte, Levi, estaba bastante comodo viendo la escenas, y le resultaba interesante, pero el sueño lo venció, quedando dormido con el embriagante olor a shampú de Mikasa Ackerman. Se sintió inseguro, porque no acostumbraba a dormir al lado de nadie, eso le hacia sentir indefenso, aun asi, sus parpados se sentian como anclas, que lo querian enviar al descanso.

-Levi...

Una suave voz se filtraba por sus oidos, atrayente.

-Levi, despierta.

Era aquella morocha azabache. ¿Como pudo interpretar su voz como algo atrayente?, abrió los ojos, no le costó mucho saber que se seguia situando en el avion. Solo le costó admitir que estaba usando de almohada el hombro de Mikasa...Por fuera no se inmutó, la miró como viendo que opinaba ella de esa acción, pero ni siquiera ella se objetaba. Bien, lo habia tomado como algo natural. Sabiendo que no le caia bien a ella, creyó que usarla de almohada de molestaría, pero vio que estaba equivocado. Quizas porque no tuvo mucho tiempo de procesarlo ya que al parecer ella tambien recien se despertaba. Sintiendose caer, la miró levantarse y extenderle la mano para que se levante. Este la rechazó y se levantó solo. Tomaron sus maletas en abordaje y marcharon en taxi rumbo hacia la mansión.

La mansión era enorme, de cuatro pisos, por ende muy alta. Su ancho era espectacular, con bordes de ventanas y balcones enmarcados en color oro, como base asomaba un color blanco marfil. Columnas blancas de marmol sostenian la mamposteria del techo y cubrian el pasillo externo que habia donde estaba la puerta principal. El enorme jardin con su verde vegetacion y un arcoiris de flores, adornaban la enorme mole de cemento. Caminaron hasta alli y entraron, un hall de entrada los recibia con exquisitos cuadros de Giovanni entre otros, desde arte renacentista hasta principios del expresionismo inundaban sus ojos. Su mirada actuando desinteresada, se dirigió hacia el living donde habian dos enormes escaleras apegadas a cada pared con alfombra de tono pastel, desplegada sobre los escalones blancos con un barandal tambien en oro. Todo conservaba armonia, con pocas y lujosas cosas que hacian aun mas espacioso el lugar.

-Guardé algunas cosas...- Susurró la morocha para luego recibir la mirada de Levi, parecia desconfiado, pensó que quizas pensó que habia violado el contrato y se habia llevado dinero con la venta de lo que faltaba. De repente, con pesar, se sintió en el deber de aclarar -Estan en el sótano...Puedo volver a colocarlas aqui...

Miró esos ojos grises que reflejaban algo de dolor.

-No.- Notó como la mujer volteó a verlo. -Queda mejor asi de amplio, sin tanto decoro...Aparte...- Hizo una breve pausa. -Los recuerdos de esos objetos duelen, ¿No?

Notó como sus pestañas se alzaban junto a sus parpados, unos milimetros en una vaga sorpresa. Una mueca de agradecimiento surcó su rostro mientras respondia con resignación.

-Si, si lo hacen.

-Entonces no se dice mas, asi quedan, aparte es mas facil limpiar asi.

-Dios, tu y tu obseción con la limpieza.- Bufó, como metodo de distraccion a todos esos recuerdos que algolpaban con salir a la luz y provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-No te quejes, mocosa.

Se miraron, y el la siguió por toda la casa, ella lo guió por cada recoveco del inmenso lugar, excepto por su propio cuarto, el cual solo le mostró la puerta en caso de que quiera llamarla por algun inconveniente. Luego, le indicó donde quedaba el sullo, irónicamente, al lado. Era con un tapizado marron y dorado, suelos de madera lustrada, un candelabro colgante de bronce con luz calida y balcón al jardin trasero. Poco amueblado, solo la cama con techo propio y telas traslucida color vainilla colgando hacia el suelo, mesas de noche a los costados con veladores haciendo juego con el candelabro, una tv plasma que rompia el ambiente fino y rustico con su modernidad. Despues, hacia un costado un escritorio con su propia luz, unos papeles vacios y lapiceras.

-Si asi lo deseas puedes pedir una computadora, o mas muebles, o reformar esta habitacion cuando desees.

-Asi esta bien, supongo...- Caminó por el enorme cuarto, casi tan enorme como lo que seria para una persona la mitad de su apartamento. Pasó el dedo por los muebles, semi-limpios, pero al estar dos dias fuera sin limpieza, supuso que debia limpiar. La atenta e irritada mirada gris lo apuñaló sin inmutarlo breves momentos.

-Bueno, habia personal domestico...Pero no lo quise, asi que fue indemnizado, por ende la comida...Tendras que cocinarte, o contratar personal para ti.

-¿Tu no cocinas?

-¿Buscas que te cocine?

Se clavaron la mirada.

-Si, y yo me encargo de la limpieza.

-¿De esta enorme mansion?

-Si, si se lo confio a alguien mas solo hará cagadas.

-Echo, yo cocina, tu limpieza.

"Despues de todo el mas afectado es el."

Se estrecharon las manos, y supieron, que la convivencia seria extraña, en muchos significados diferentes.

El desafio habia comenzado.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

_***Me enamoré de ti, e iré a bucarte a tu pais ¡Lo juro!**_

Eso dijo Jean.

Bueno, perdon por mi LARGA ausencia, lo admito, es que me dió una baja de inspiración en el rivamika, por eso con toda la sinceridad del mundo no se cuando me inspiraré para el siguiente capitulo, aun asi, esto continuará, no cancelaré este fic, eso denlo por seguro porque aun amo esta pareja.

Por otra parte, admito tambien, que sin revs no me motivo, entonces solo me guardo las historias para mi y no publico, problemas mios.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen horrores ortográficos, es que los escribí espontaneamente y dije "Sin rodeos, postealo ahora", y asi fue.

Ah, y aclaro, lo que está entre comillas o son pensamientos propios o recuerdos del pasado, por si las dudas puntualizo esto, obviamente lo que esta entre guiones medios, son los dialogos.

Sin mas, me despido.

¿Revs?

Sayo~


	5. Empresa Jaeguer

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Un nuevo dia. ¿Cuantas veces habia oido esa frase?, esa que decia algo como..."Mañana será otro día.", cientos de veces, era una de esas tantas palabras hiladas que conformaban una oración cliché para motivar a los fracasados en su dia a dia, haciendoles creer que todo avanzaba hacia el bien, que todo seguia por algo. En parte, se sentia una fracasada, que usaba ese dicho como favorito casi siempre. Abrió los ojos, ante el sueño de unos ojos verdes y hermosos, grandes que le decian esas palabras con una voz celestial. No pudo mas que sentir una inmensa tristeza de saber que ahora solo veria a ese ser en fotos o en sueños. Bajó el pie hacia el suelo, frio. Mucho no le molestó, su temperatura corporal y sentimental estaban en el mismo estado, o quizas mas glaciales. El techo, tan monótono como siempre, le dió la bienvenida cuando bostezó mirando hacia arriba. Se desperezó haciendo que todos sus contracturados huesos suenen estruondosos por todos los metros del lugar. Paso por al lado de su espejo, un cuerpo con una camisa larga y desaliñada junto con unos diminutos y desgastados shorts, pasaban a alta velocidad, enredando mas su fino cabello negro. Giró el picaporte de la puerta y caminó por el inmenso pasillo de alfombra roja. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, como acróbata rusa y unos pasos mas fue a parar a la cocina. Para entonces ya eran las siete de la mañana. Debia levantarse siempre a esa hora e ir a la empresa de los Jaeguer para atender asuntos de contratos y demas, ya que aun seguia siendo la abogada del lugar.

"-Son las siete en punto de la mañana, un dia esplendido para quedarse en la cama, pero a los que le toca trabajar, les aconsejamos que se abriguen bien, el clima promete estar un grado bajo cero hasta las diez AM ¿Verdad Maxi?

-Tal cual Clara, asi que muy buenas madrugadores, damos inicio a la seccion para aquellos que comienzan su dia, aqui en tu radio amiga, La Cien"

-Mmmm...

Bostezó, con ojos cerrados preguntandose el porque de la radio encendida ¿La habria dejado prendida anoche?, imposible, esa radio estaba de adorno, nunca la escuchaba. Parpadeó hacia la mesa, mirando a un pequeño ser que con suerte podia apoyar los pies en el suelo al sentarse en las altas sillas que servian al amueblado de la cocina. Alli estaba, lo habia olvidado, ahora comenzaría a vivir con aquel hombre, con razon la radio. Juraria que no escuchó a nadie hacer ruido...¿Como estaba despierto a esas horas?, ella tenia un oido biónico que oia hasta dormida, pero no pudo detectarlo a el. Quizas era la negación...Negación de vivir con el hombre que le arrebató el amor de Eren. Se rascó la cabeza, ante la mirada fija de Levi.

-Qué.- Espetó con su malhumor habitual al despertarse.

-Te estaba esperando, el desayuno.

Hizo una cara incomprensible. Recordó aquel trato...Ella cocinaria, pero...¿Tendria que levantarse y hacerle el desayuno? ¿Tanto le costaba hervir una simple agua y hacerse un te? ¿Poner el pan en el tostador?. Miró con desaprovación, mientras danzaba por la cocina a pasos gráciles tomando todo lo necesario para iniciar la mañana con el estómago lleno.

-¿Podrias apagar la radio?

-No.

-Molesta el ruido.

-Y a mi qué.

Se guardó un suspiro. Si ritual era amanecer en silencio, comer en silencio, mirar por la ventana de la cocina en silencio y retirarse al trabajo en silencio. Exactamente eso: Silencio. Si le hablaban o escuchaba ruidos solo su malhumor empeoraba. Y resulta que un invasivo hombre que le exigia el desayuno, venia a arruinar el momento critico de humor con la radio. Maltrató las tazas golpeandolas contra la mesa, tomando minimamente en sorpresa al pelinegro, en quien notó un minimo de sorpresa ante el inoportuno ruido. Bien, el sueño a el tambien podia debilitarlo en algo. Parecia alerta, mas sensible a los sonidos. Lo miró, con desafió y el no se quedó atrás. Tuvo que ceder a su objetivo para tomar las tostadas que estaban saltando. Con ágil movimiento se avalanzó hacia ellas y las colocó en un plato de cara porcelana. Luego, la pava silbadora hizo el sonido correspondiente y apagó el fuego. Sirvió el agua sólo en la taza de el, colocando luego un saquito de té sabor a Menta y Manzanilla. Puso el azúcar para que se sirviera a gusto y se puso a destrozar los granos de café, nada de expressos, los hirvió con el agua caliente y se lo sirvió bien cargado, sin nada de leche o algo que lo acompañara. Miró su cafe parada al lado un minuto. Se habia olvidado que le faltaba hacer. Parpadeo bajo la atenta mirada de Levi quien no podia creer que se despistara tan facil y fue por la mermelada a la heladera, descalza.

-Te puedes electrocutar.

-Y a mi qué.

Apretó los dientes ante la mala educacion de devolverle la respuesta anterior y la vió agacharse con esos micro shorts y la camisa, toda despeinada. Hasta asi de desaliñeada era una pieza atractiva. Pero solo eso, su belleza no compenzaba el jodido humor que tenia. Pero vamos, ¿Quien la culpaba?, se le habia muerto su hermano, vivia ahora con alguien a quien no deseaba y encima seguro algo malo habia detras de esa extraña "adopcion" por parte de los Jaeguer. Bufó vocales y consonantes desordenadas molesto, para voltear devuelta hasta su desayuno y servirse tres cucharadas de azúcar. Vió que la morocha se sentó en frente, la mesa era redonda como de seis sillas. Ella no se puso azucar en semejante cafe semi-negro, tampoco esperó a que se le enfrie, se lo iba tomando naturalmente mientras este de tan caliente largaba humo como chimenea. Su mente viajó a otro lado, recordando que en un test muy conocido, segun como se tomaba el cafe, era como esa persona tenia sexo. Un test muy raro en el periodico. Entonces ella...¿Rapido y caliente? ¿Amargo?, no, eso deberia tener otra interpretacion, lo del azucar o no, pero no lo recordaba. El no tomaba café. Con eso resumió bastante de los ultimos meses en su vida. Tomó un sorbo de su té, el tambien lo tomaba hirviendo. Levantó la vista hacia ella, notando que esta tambien lo miraba, como a un extraño invasor. Bueno, en parte eso era, pero no queria decir que esa vista lo molestara.

-¿Porque tan temprano levantado?- Preguntó haciendo que las mangas de su gran camisa blanca cubran toda su mano, haciendola incluso adorable como en las peliculas. Al parecer, su lengua podia, pero sus manos no podian soportar el calor de la taza.

-No dormi.

-Ah.- Acotó con un dudoso rastro de sorpresa.

-Tu, ¿Siempre duermes asi?

-¿Asi como?

-Desabrigada...Esto no es Francia, en este lado del mundo hace frio.

-¿Te preocupa?

-Sinceramente, no.

"Pero es muy provocativo para mi gusto...", volvió a su taza, lo habia echo bastante bien, en su hervor justo y de un rico sabor.

-¿Porque a mi te y tu cafe?, me podrias haber preguntado.

-Cuando me hice el desayuno en tu estancia no tenias café...Asi que supuse que no te gustaba.

-Claro, tenias razon.

-Lo sé.

Mikasa terminó su café cargado con rapidez, el en cambio iba mas lento de a sorbos y pensando en lo detallista que era recordando la contraria. Sintieron el vacio alejandolos, ensanchando la mesa metros y haciendo que las sillas se arrastrarán hacia atrás. La cocina quedó totalmente silenciosa. No habia charla alguna. No sabian si sentirse a gusto con no hablar, o si llenar el espacio con alguna que otra palabra. Pero no, todo lo que hablaban quedaba en monosilabos o en desafios. Con sus finas manos la mujer tomó una tostada y le huntó la mermelada lentamente, luego, como haria cualquiera, se la llevó a la boca. Estaban crocantes asi que el ruido al masticar era lo unico que empezaba a sonar entre ellos aparte de la radio.

"-¿Entonces Maxi?, ¿Que noticias tenemos para hoy?", decia la locutora con una notable voz que marcaba presencia, herramienta necesaria para conducir un programa de radio.

-Bueno, hoy comienza la administracion empresarial de los sucesores de la compania "Jaeguer"...Como ya todos supimos en estos dias la muerte del anterior dueño, Eren Jaeguer, dejó a la prestigiosa cadena farmaceútica sin administración, pero pudimos corroborar que segun su herencia, su hermana y un hombre llamado Levi Rivaille, sucederan a su legado y obtendrán los derechos de esta.

-Oh, nunca vimos en camara a su hermana, pero todos saben que Mikasa Ackerman es una promesa en el mundo de la abogacia ¿Verdad?

-Si, ha ayudado a resolver importantes juicios hasta ahora, tiene alto promedio en leyes y hay algunos rumores.

-¿Rumores?

-Si, al parecer hay muchos pretendientes tras ella, quizas para administrar mejor su herencia le de chance al matrimonio.

-Me imagino, debe sentirse debastada con la mue-"

-Apaga esa maldita radio.

Lo miró aparentando un aura molesta. Pero su mano temblaba minimamente en la tostada mientras sus ojos se hacian un poco acuosos. Su tono de voz, era decidido y con rencor. No quizo oponersele, despues de todo el tambien sentia que era molesto que le recordasen la muerte de alguien a travez de algo tan frio como una radio. Clickeó en el botón de "Off" y el silencio reinó del todo. Era increible como volaban las noticias asi de rapido y valla, ahora descubrió que esa morocha era talentosa en su trabajo.

-¿Te casarás?- Preguntó a modo de distraccion, con algo de compasion que no sabia que ni el mismo poseia, la miró, tratando de sacarla de su miseria, la cual sabia que esa mujer, si se parecia a el, no iba a admitir.

Se rió internamente, la imagen de Eren en su cabeza como oleo recién pintado. Tan vivo en su recuerdo como si estuviese sentado a su lado mirandola comer su desayuno. ¿Casarse?, quizas si el estuviera vivo y con un traje de novio se lo pensaría, mas bien, aceptaria sin dudarlo. Una sonrisa amarga, infima, surcó sus finos labios. Tomó la taza vacia entre sus manos, mirando la borra del café, como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas alli. Apretó la taza entre sus manos. Mirando hacia abajo, respondió.

-No me interesa nadie, asi que no.

Tomó otro sorvo de su te, mientras veia a la contraria levantarse abruptamente acompañada del sonido que provocaba la silla al ser arrastrada hacia atras algo bruto. Sus largas piernas se pasearon desnudas hasta la salida y su figura esbelta se perdio entre la mansión. Terminó de tomar y comió todas las tostadas restantes, que eran bastantes. Se levantó el tambien y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Abrió el placard con todas sus prendas ya colocadas en orden de tamaño, color y etiqueta. Tomó un fino traje de pantalon y saco negro y se lo puso. No habia tiempo de ducharse, lo supo al escuchar a la femina golpear lo que parecerian ser puertas y cajones, luego ropa cayendo con fuerza y objetos siendo arrastrados con furia. Las noticias la habian afectado bastante. Los ruidos abruptos se seguian escuchando en su habitacion mientras el salia del cuarto para tocarle la puerta. Una mujer de falda gris hasta las rodillas y ajustada, marcando su cintura con por debajo una camisa con un saco gris y la bufanda roja con la que la vió la primera vez, apareció abriendo fuertemente. La puerta rebotó contra la pared y se mantuvo semi-abierta. Entró un poco, al parecer estaba buscando algo, su rostro seguia igual de bello y sin necesitar recursos baratos como el maquillaje para ser hermoso.

-El jodido portafolios...- Escuchó susurrar levemente.

-Oye, apurate.

-¿Porque carajos se supone que me apuras?- Preguntó nerviosa.

No se fijó en los detalles de la habitacion, solo en la dueña que rebuscó tirando una montaña de ropa al suelo que estaba antes amontonada y desacomodada en un estante, junto con ellas, cayó lo que parecia ser un album de fotos. Lo vió entre sus manos, sus ojos grises entrecerrandose anticipando lo que habia dentro. Vio como lo abria, acariciaba suavemente cada pagina. Vivir con ella seria vivir con pequeños detalles dramáticos como esos. Eran tan pequeños que casi no se notaban, pero el comprendia cada pequeño gesto. De golpe el ruido del album cerrarse con fuerza sobre humana se escuchó en la habitacion, despabilandolo de sus pensamientos. El album fue arrojado hacia la cama con fingida indiferencia, hasta que revolviendo entre la ropa encontró un portafolios negro que hacia juego con los enorme tacos altos que llevaba. Quedaban bien esas piernas largas con esos zapatos. Luego de una mirada exahustiva, la morocha se presentó frente a el como si fuesen soldados.

-¿Y, porque estas vestido asi y me apuras?

-Presta atención, yo tambien soy el jodido dueño, aunque tenga menos acciones.

-¿Te veré hasta en la sopa?

-Me temo que si, para mi tampoco es agradable, sabes...

-Yo no te he echo nada.

-Como me tratas es suficiente.

-Mira quien habla, vamos de una vez.

Se miraron, bastó con eso para entender que se ponian en marcha. Los tacones resonando por la madera, los zapatos negros y lustrados a su lado causando el mismo seguro sonido. Escaleras, salida y auto, la morocha, con el control de la puerta del garage en mano, abrió la puerta mecánica, dejando lucir un Lamborghini LP 560 dentro color blanco descapotable y un BMW Z4 color negro los esperaban con fineza y loock aerodinamico. Su precencia les decia con solo mirar que su velocidad era incalculada. Autos de alta gama los tentaban a subirse, detras de ellos un Audi R8 gris, una Ferrari 458 roja y un Alfa Romeo 4C amarillo se mostraban con porte.

-Nunca se habló en el testamento del Audi, la Ferrari y el Alfa Romeo.- Susurró la mujer impactada por tanta elegancia en solo automoviles.

-Mira lo que ocultaba el mocoso eh...

Ella lo miró como dagas clavadas ante el adjetivo que le acababa de agregar a su queridisimo Eren.

-En fin, vamos en el BMW, es mas indicado para ir a la empresa.

Sacó el manojo de llaves, donde estaba la alarma del auto. Sintió suficiencia al sentir el sonido en sus orejas, conducir esa belleza tan mal no estaba, aparte, era sentarse y manejar lo mismo que Eren, una conexion hacia lo que a el le gustaba. Cuando estaba a punto de subirse, una mano la retuvo del brazo.

-No, no, no...Yo heredé los autos, asi que yo conduzco. Dame esas llaves.

"...Cierto ¿Hasta eso debo ceder?, bueno, es solo un auto, solo un viaje corto..." Quizo convencerse de mil maneras para no seguir generando peleas innecesarias con alguien tan prepotente como el. Se sibió del lado del acompañante, mientras el conductor miraba el volante con satisfaccion impresa en su rostro. Giró las llaves y arrancó con el BMW, robando miradas de los transehuntes que pasaban por la calle y notaban el auto de alta gama pasar a su lado.

-Pensé que no sabias conducir.

-¿Por vivir en un pueblo pobre?, no me subestimes mocosa.

-No, por vivir siendo un enano, no crei que pudieras siquiera llegar a pisar el acelerador.

Sintió a su costado una mirada intimidante, por un momento quizo sucumbir y sentirse culpable, pero disfrutó demaciado de burlarlo como para dar marcha atrás. Aparte no le debia ninguna disculpa al hombre que indirectamente le arruinó su vida amorosa. Cuando recordó cuan enemigo era de ella, cambio su expresion a una de amarga desgracia que el intimidador notó enseguida. ¿Porque esa cambio repentino si hacia solo unos segundos la morocha parecia divertirse a su costa?. Ambos divisaron a travéz de los espejos polarizados del auto, la enorme empresa, era el sector administrativo, luego habian otras tantas cedes distribuidas por el pais que se encargaban de fabricar los medicamentos y demas cosas en el ambiente de lo químico. Todo era vidrio, vidrio y mas vidrio. Un edificio con ventanas de vidrio en hilera que solo hacia pensar que de patearlo se romperia en mil cristales. Por entrada tenia una puerta tambien de vidrio con manijas de bronce y en grande, sobre los enormes vidrios inscripto en letras del mismo materiarl "Jaeguer". Valets guardaban los autos en el estacionamiento privado del lugar y gente de traje entraba y salia constantemente. Un joven hombre de unos diescinueve años miró a Mikasa con ojos sugerentes al ella bajarse del auto. Levi simplementé miró con cierta molestia como el adolescente podia ser tan evidentemente lascivo. Pero...¿Quien no lo seria con alguien como ella?, sin siquiera ser provocativa encendia al mas virginal hombre. Rió internamente, si claro, "Hombres virginales".

-¿Que es tan divertido?- Susurró la mujer de ojos grises mientras entraba con los zapatos de taco alto resonando por las enceradas baldosas grises y con una lámina de brillo que hacia reflejar su calzado hacia abajo.

-"Hombres virginales" ¿Que se te viene a la mente cuando digo eso?

-Como si existieran...

-Exacto.- La miró, ella ocultó la mueca de lo que podria ser una sonrisa desganada.

¿Como seria una sincera sonrisa de esa mujer?, que importaba eso ahora, lo que realmente importaba era llevar bien la nueva empresa adquirida. Entró al ascensor, donde los espejos los reflejaban desde todos los angulos posibles. Una mujer entró cuando ese cuarto de hierro frenó en el segundo piso de los mas de cuarenta en alto que habia. Se coloó justo al lado suyo, cabello castaño y ojos dulces, mirandolo de reojo.

-Buen dia, Petra.

-Buendia Sra. Jaeguer, tan temprano como siempre.- Brindo su radiante sonrisa blanca al estilo publicidad hacia ambos.

-Oh, cierto.- Se colocó frente a Levi y lo señaló. -El es Levi Rivaille, será junto conmigo uno de los accionistas de la empresa...- Luego señaló a Petra. -Ella es Petra, la secretaria de...

Abrió un poco los ojos, el notó un poco de lagrimas clamando salir. La vió sorprendida, como si acababa de darse cuenta de algo que olvidó, asi duró en estar hasta el tercer piso. La mirada de dolor mientras su mano congelada e intentando no temblar, señalaba a la castaña, quien habia bajado la mirada hacia el suelo con una penumbra de pesar. El gris iba inundandose, hasta que el pitido que indicaba el cuarto piso la sacó de su pensar.

-Era la secretaria de Eren.

Cierto, hablar en tiempo presente ya no era lo correcto. "¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez que murió! ¡El ya no está aqui!", sollozó internamente, chilló, pataleó, destruyó en algun rincon de su imaginación todo el lugar. Su máscara volvió, mas sin embargo su voz aun delataba cierto quiebre.

-Un gusto, señorita Petra.

La radiente sonrisa de la ojos color miel se esfumó, unos ojos doloridos miraban a Mikasa, quien estaba parada estóicamente sobre sus pies, con la frente en alto mirando los numeros de los pisos correr tras el letrero de leds de aquel cuarto de hierro con capcidad de cuatroscientos kilos. En el piso diez, se bajó, asintiendo en una especie de saludo cordial con la cabeza. Las puertas se cerraron y los morochos volieron a la soledad.

-Ves, eres una mocosa llorona.

-...

-Aceptalo, no hay vuelta atrás.

La morocha solo suspiró. ¿Porque un hombre como el le decia "La cruda realidad"?, ¿Quien se creia?, el ascensor se abrió en el ultimo paso y ambos, vistos con todos con ojos de adulacion, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la oficina. Mikasa aun seguia entre el enfado y la tristeza, reprimiendo unas cuantas palabras que irian dirigidas con veneno hacia ese enano de no ser por su boca sellada. Pero su autocontrol no duraria mucho con el. Era la excepción, la enervó tanto que no pudo controlarse. Un nuevo mal logro por parte de ese hombre. Lograr enfurecer a Mikasa al punto de hablar de mas y mostrar sus sentimientos. Cualquiera que lo habria oido no lo hubiese creido, siquiera viendolo en vivo y en directo podrian haberlo echo.

-Justamente me habla de "No hay vuelta atras" un hombre que se acostó con quien amo solo por lástima, no me hagas reir, idiota.

Escuchó esas palabras que le cayeron pesadas como cinco yunkes juntos desde una altura de treinta y ocho metros. ¿Amar?, ¿Amar como?, lo peor es que ella tenia razon, todo habia sido por lastima y porque ese castaño podia ser una persona muy insistente hasta alcanzar sus objetivos, para ganarle a el, Levi Rivaille en una batalla de voluntades habia que ser realmente hábil en el don de la persistencia. Pero eso nunca quizo decir que no se haya lamentado su muerte, era un buen hombre, incluso le hizo bien muchas veces a su personalidad retorcida, nunca se sintió solo a pesar de las muchas veces que lo haya llamado "Mocoso molesto", era un ser valioso, una buena persona. Cuando se enteró que murió, se sintió mal, no para llorar, pero si sintió un poco el dolor de la perdida y culpa, culpa por haberlo engañado...Engañado por dejarlo estar a su lado, cuando el nunca tuvo sentimientos romanticos para su persona. Pero el decidio que le mientan, el dió su consentimiento. El mismo, Eren Jaeguer, aceptó con lucides esa relacion fingida ¿Quien podia culparlo por tomar sus decisiones?. Miró a la morocha que abria la puerta de la oficina y entraba tirando el portafolios en un sillon con irrefrenada ira. Ella se sentó en uno de los dos escritorios que ya habian preparado para ellos, la nueva presidencia. Empezó a revolver papeles y leer bajo su atenta mirada. ¿Debia responder algo a esa confesión de odio?, nunca esperó que la exteriorisara tan fácil, una cosa eran insultos y otra declarar tan abiertamente el profundo rencor que sentia por su relacion con el hermano.

-Mikasa...- Susurró con cierta sentencia.

Ella tenia razon, y no tanta.

-Que mierda quieres, comienza a trabajar de una vez.

-No seas rencorosa, tienes razon, pero que te conste que yo tambien he...

Hizo una pausa, admitirlo en voz alta costaba mas de lo que creia, intento una vez mas, no se iba a permitir fallar una tercera vez.

-Sufrido la muerte de tu hermano, era un mocoso alegre.

Sintió la mirada gris y afilada sobre si mismo, pero el solo la devolvió con unos decididos ojos, mientras se acercaba al escritorio que estaba pegado al lado. -

-Olvida todo lo que dije...

-¿Que lo amas?

-Todo.

Rogó para que sus manos no temblaran frente a el, solo debia saber lo justo y necesario, pero...¿Como ocultar que amaba a Eren?, ahora convivirian juntos, era mucho mas facil conocer a una persona cuando vivias con ella. Solo queria gritar a los cuatro vientos que le devuelvan al amor de su vida, que lo necesitaba, a ver si algun Dios la escuchaba. ¡Ja!, Dioses...¿Existirian?, con tanta desgracia rodeandola dudaba de eso.

-Bien, te explicaré como se desarrolla esta empresa.

Asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de la fémina y se dispusieron a organizar el enorme papeleo juntado de semanas desde la muerte de Eren. Con manos a la obra olvidaron sus diferencias unas horas.

En el trabajo quizas se llevarian mucho mejor.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Malas y buenas noticias...

Buenas para mi: Me agregaron este fic y uno mas que tengo Rivamika a la comunidad de "Rivaille x Mikasa is Love!" asi que agradezco eso, ya que siempre que se leen fics son desde ahi sobre esta pareja, digamos que estoy mas accesible en el buscador ahora, para quienes sean nuevos en esto les recomiendo que busquen en esa comunidad que esta acá en Fanfiction y hay muchos fics Rivamika. Recomiendo asi afianzamos mas este fandom. Apoyen a los autores con un rev, que muchos actualizan muy tarde (Como yo), porque no sienten llegada al público.

Malas para todos: Mi hermosa notebook, dueña de tantas historias, anda mal, se le jodió/petó/rompió/hizo mierda (A lo literal) el sistema operativo, se sospecha que es un virus, hasta que sepa una forma de solucionarlo o tener dinero para un tecnico pasará al algun tiempo...Asi que no se cuando podre continuar mis proyectos ya que ahora uso la netbook de mi madre pero no me la va a poder prestar por siempre y las horas que requieres escribir un fic. Y justo yo que habia retomado este proyecto, es como si me benificiara entrando a la comunidad que nombre antes y al mismo tiempo dañara mi talon de Aquiles: Mi notebook. La amo mas de lo que creen, enserio. En fin, por eso no se cuando actualizare mis fics devuelta, esperemos y ayuden con sus ruegos, que se recupere pronto mi querida ya que no puedo escribir textos de 3.000/4.000 palabras que es lo que usualmente escribo, desde el celular pequeño que tengo.

Estoy de mal humor por el ultimo suceso relatado...Pero bueno.

**MENCIONES ESPECIALES:**

Gracias a "Guest" (No puso su nombre U.u), Tiare y TheElder por sus revs, me ayudan a motivarme, no pude responder porque no poseen cuenta en Fanfiction pero si pude leer lo que me escribieron, asi que gracias.

¿Revs?, puedo leerlos desde la app del celular de Fanfiction.

Sayo~ (MigLi-Chan, la chica que no se acostumbra al teclado nuevo)


	6. De Convivencia y Coincidencias

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CRÉDITOS:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Tan buena historia nunca se me hubiese ocurrido a mi, si no a Hajime Isa-la-llama (?)

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Era muy absurdo y molesto, definitivamente si tuviera que transmitirle un mensaje a la población mundial ella diría unas pocas y sabias palabras que tenían como fundamento sus propias experiencias vividas: No vivas con alguien que no te agrada. Y es que era obseso, demandante, mal humorado y frívolo. Aunque claro, no había forma de culparlo por las dos últimas descripciones, después de todo en eso era un fiel calco a su persona. Honestamente, la convivencia iba de mal en peor, desde ya empezando con la empresa, donde el morocho simplemente quería cambiar toda la estructuración y manejo de fondos para supuestamente un "mejor rendimiento" y "exprimir al máximo sus capacidades", eran demasiadas inversiones, sin guardar nada en el fondo de reserva. Muy arriesgado. Y así fue como no pudo callarse y lo contradijo, después de todo ¿Quien podría confiarle semejante dinero en cuenta bancaria a quien tenia su estancia en hipoteca?. Era como confiarle tu mascota a un hombre que nunca supo cuidar un hamster.

Y así fue como entre indirectas muy directas, sarcasmo y humor ácido que lo que menos hacia era reír o esbozar una mínima sonrisa, pasaron al menos dos días. O eso creyó, porque sinceramente había perdido la cuenta, a veces entre discusión y discusión las horas se le iban volando, y otras simplemente parecía que cada minuto valía lo mismo que mil kilos de plomo. Plomo que podría usar para fabricar un arma y pegarle un tiro en la cabeza a aquel enano, o acabar con el sufrimiento y quitarse la vida. Pero ya estaba exagerando otra vez. O eso quería creer, iba a ser fuerte y eso estaba decidido. Ya estaba entrenada, sus padres biológicos y ahora Eren, ya sabia todo sobre el arte de superar momentos deprimentes con una máscara estoica de frialdad.

Ya era fin de semana, el primer fin de semana con aquel hombrecito molesto. ¿Se despertaría a la misma hora, siete de la mañana? ¿O dormiría mas?. Debía de averiguarlo. Su reloj sonó a la hora nombrada y la luz en ese cuarto era de por si escasa, eran de esos días de invierno en los que las noches son mas largas, llenándola de penumbra e incertidumbre, una oscuridad extendida con el cruel propósito de dejarla a solas con sus sueños oníricos sobre el castaño. El cuarto se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral, como si la bella durmiente estuviera esperando ser despertada con el beso de un príncipe que nunca llegaría. La luna no estaba, tampoco el sol, y parecía abrirse un espacio temporal en donde las manecillas del reloj no corrían, ni siquiera trotaban tratando de pasar por sobre las lineas que indicaban el alcance de los segundos. Abrió los ojos y miró de reojo el horario, mientras sentía en sus oídos el estruendo del bip bip bip continuo. Lo apagó con cierta sarna, pues el mal humor siempre le ganaba a la hora de levantarse, y tampoco es como si ella hiciese algo por luchar contra él. Se colocó una bata abrigada y caminó descalza, esa era una costumbre que nunca se iría. Frenó a los pocos pasos en la puerta del enano. Bufó con duda, definitivamente era una idea muy tentadora la de despertarlo a gritos o de alguna forma totalmente molesta, quizá asustarlo con algún ruido por demás fuerte y ver la cara de sorpresa grabada en su rostro. Era una opción disfrutable en un día que según las noticias escuchadas por la calle, prometía lluvias fuertes. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró con una suavidad de experta en ocultarse, se deslizó como terciopelo sin el menor ruido mientras imaginaba alguna que otra canción de la pantera rosa o misión imposible sonando mientras trataba de ser sigilosa. Llegó hasta su objetivo repleta de dudas, pues había cumplido con llegar sin despertarlo, pero no sabia cual de sus miles de ideas elegir para que su archinemesis iniciara con el pie izquierdo en la mañana. Lo observo detenidamente lo que para ella fueron siglos, ese hombre a pesar de su altura hacia notar a cada rasgo el genero al cual pertenecía, y esos brazos desnudos por sobre la almohada no hacían nada mas que comprobarlo. Los mechones negro azabache contrastando con la blancura de la funda, le hicieron dudar por un segundo si algún dios nocturno le concedió la dicha de poseer el mismísimo color de la noche en el cabello. Unas pestañas cortas sellaban esos ojos que tan bien recordaba para su poca gracia: Cambiantes, de a momentos verde oliva oscuro, otras veces con tintes azules y finalmente grises, unos ojos que definitivamente atraerían de no ser por la mirada tosca que expresaban. ¿Como serían aquellos con un atisbo de dulzura? ¿Una mínima muestra de sentimientos humanos allí?. Pero eso a ella no debía de importarle, es mas, la pregunta debería hacérsela a si misma, así que camino hasta un espejo que fue colocado por el mismísimo enano y se miró, sorprendentemente estaba a su altura también, así que no tuvo que agacharse. Y allí estaba, tratando de sonsacar una cálida mirada que reflejara algo de humanidad en ella. Y no, no salia, no podía. Esas miradas regaladas a sus padres e incluso a Eren aunque con menos intensidad ya no eran capaces de brotar en lo mas mínimo de su significado. El tiempo, los echos y eso llamado destino la habían destruido, y sus consecuencias como un pacto con el demonio habían sido notorias en su rostro. Tragó con amargura y digirió su realidad, ahora la única mirada que podría salirle si no supiera fingir seria una de tristeza y lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza, con todos sus cabellos danzando desordenados y volvió hasta el punto de inicio, Levi.

-¿Que tanto me miras?- Preguntó el morocho sobresaltándola.

Se sorprendió hasta aquel punto en el que pegas un leve salto en el suelo y tu cuerpo se estremece. Lo observó fijamente, pues no era de Ackerman apartar la mirada y se sentó sobre la mesa de noche que lógicamente se situaba al lado de la cama.

-Nada, solo lo enano que quedas en la cama.

El morocho se sentó con las sabanas cubriendo desde el fin de su torso desnudo hacia abajo y la observó totalmente consciente y despierto. Un cuerpo fornido y musculoso se hizo notar al instante ante la mirada contraria quien se sentía contrariada por como un hombre detestado podía convertirse en un atrayente sexual tan alto.

-Tch ¿Y que te dio el derecho de entrar así en mi habitación?

Eso no sabia como responderlo así que simplemente hizo lo que salió espontáneamente que fue un gesto con los hombros de no entender nada y no saber ni siquiera el porque de todo. Luego, se cruzó de piernas y se acurrucó mas dentro de su abrigada bata. Era increíble como ella a pesar de tener una piel tan fría sufría la condición del clima como si estuviese desnuda mientras aquel hombre andaba de cuerpo gentil en la cama.

-Ya, veo que no estás muy conversadora.

"Gran observación, enano", bufó molesta para sus adentros mientras el suelo de madera era mas interesante que seguir humillándose viendo a la escultura de Miguel Ángel que tenia al lado. Lo odiaba, pero en otras circunstancias si lo hubiese conocido quizá ese hombre y ella podrían haber compartido la misma cama por una fugaz e intensa noche. Aunque claro, para eso debería ella tener algo de sensualidad y eso no se le daba especialmente bien, es mas, nunca supo o pudo deducir un poco el porque había logrado llevar ciertos y pocos hombres contados con el dedo de su mano entre sus sabanas.

-Tienes frío porque siempre caminas descalza por la casa.- Añadió.

Miró con reprimenda a la morocha, de la cual estaba notando que esta le evadía totalmente la mirada. ¿Para que seguía en su habitación si no le respondía y ahora ni siquiera posaba sus ojos sobre el?

-Vamos, ahora me dirás que nunca has visto a un hombre semi-desnudo.

-Mira enano, entré aquí precisamente para despertarte a las malas, no para ver tu cuerpo ¿Entiendes?

"Mocosa con agallas, hablarme así a mi".

-Entonces vete, es inútil, ya te he dicho que nunca duermo, aparte ¿Acaso eres una mocosa de diez años para pensar en estas cosas?

-¿De diez años?, tu pareces de esa edad con tu altura.

-No creo que un mocoso con esos años tenga mi contextura física.

Definitivamente ese había sido un gran "Jaque Mate" en todos los idiomas. La realidad que tenía vistosa y marcada a su lado no hacía nada mas que darle fundamentos a esa última frase. Se guardó algún que otro suspiro de resignación y volvió la vista hacia aquel hombre molesto.

-Haré el desayuno.

Escuchó como la morocha dio el aviso y se retiró. Quería dormir, pero al mismo tiempo -sin admitirlo en voz alta- quería un desayuno caliente en sus manos. Esa mujer hacía muy bien el té, justo como a él le gustaba, aparte...Se quedaría sola, con un desayuno para dos en medio de una fría mansión que era de su difunto hermano adoptivo. La escena volando efusiva sobre su cabeza le hizo bajar la mirada en busca de su calzado y caminar a paso rápido hasta la cocina.

¿Porque preocuparse?

Sinceramente, ni el mismo sabía responderse esa pregunta.

Y allí estaba, como un títere manipulado por alguna emoción anónima e indescifrable dentro de su cerebro. La inercia lo atrajo hasta una mujer de largas piernas y una suave voz que tarareaba una muy conocida canción.

Dulce.

Si, esa era la palabra, tanto como para el olor al té que flotaba por toda la enorme cocina como para la voz que en ese momento salía de los rozados labios de Mikasa. Sonaba, y sonaba como una suave melodía sacada de una caja musical. Lo rodeaba, lo transportaba a un mundo donde la vista no era importante, donde cerrar los ojos era primordial y abrir la imaginación junto con escuchar atentamente eran las ordenes a seguir. Calma. Calma era lo único que se podía sentir con esa melodía.

Pero todo termina, y esa calma tambien. Frenó repentinamente, miró las tazas y tensó los hombros, entonces ya no supo nada de melodías y dulzura. La frialdad volvía a ella como desde el primer día que la conoció. ¿Ya cuanto había pasado de aquello?

El tintineo de la porcelana en la mesa, los pasos de pies descalzos en el suelo, la respiración de alguien mas. Regaños, limpieza, discusiones...Companía, silencio, silencio compartido. Eso era convivir con alguien.

¿Hace cuanto no compartía un lugar con aunque sea una mascota siquiera?

Se sintió patético. Pero así era el, esto era Levi, y no iba a cambiarlo, en su interior todas las partes estaban mejor sin comunicarse...Dejar sellada esa parte que se auto-titulaba "sentimientos", era la mejor opción.

-Levi...

Suave, una suave voz.

-Levi.

Autoritaria.

-Levi.

Melodiosa.

Dolida...Sombría.

-¡Levi!- Alzó la voz la morocha que estaba con la taza humeante extendida hacia el hace como una hora.

-Tch, ya.- La tomó entre sus manos.

Dejó la infusión sobre la mesa, luego se levantó a prender la radio.

El proceso se repitió a la inversa mientras los periodistas relataban las noticias.

Podía vivir con el silencio, pero aún así nunca estaba de mas enterarse de las noticias de otro país para orientarse en tiempo y espacio. No era lo mismo una zona pobre y rural de Francia a la capital de un país, a una ciudad en desarrollo donde el aumento del dólar u el euro eran de suma importancia a la hora de los negocios, negocios como el que acababa de heredar él.

-¿Cinco, veinte, cien?- Preguntó la morocha mientras su café hirviendo y negro como sus cabellos iba expulsando humo a su rostro.

-¿Ya estas delirando mocosa?

-Me refiero a que...¿Cuanto apuesto a que ahora seremos nombrados por esa cosa?

Sus finos y largos dedos lograban tomar toda la taza, mientras el índice de su otra mano señalaba a la negra y antigua radio que contrastaba con todos los lujos de la casa.

-Déjalos, no tienen nada mas con que llenar su insulso y estúpido programa de radio.

Quiso sonreír ante aquello. Era cierto, últimamente estuvo siendo bastante nombrada, y su ascenso en la abogacía la catapultaba cada vez más a los medios de prensa, que como buitres esperaban cualquier escándalo para devorarla y obtener noticias frescas que extenderían al menos unas semanas. En el peor de los casos un mes o dos. Así sucedía cada vez que pasaba por los televisores de los comercios de tecnología y veía las noticias sobre el dolor de la perdida del gran farmacéutico Eren Jaeguer, y su devastada hermanita adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman. Eran insulsos, y estúpidos...Unos chismosos que no sabían vivir de algo digno, y se alimentaban de la carronea que les llegue a caer del cielo.

-Malditos imbéciles.- Bufaron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban con rencor.

No era rencor el uno hacia el otro, no. Era rencor a los malditos imbéciles, insulsos y estúpidos que trabajaban de manera poco profesional en el medio de la prensa. No supieron si la coincidencia era grata o era una broma del destino.

Se caían mal, y eso era -o creían que era- irremediable.

_"¿Y que nuevas noticias tenemos, Clara?"_, preguntaba en un intento de seriedad el hombre en la radio.

_"Tengo interesante información sobre alguien que se está haciendo muy conocida últimamente en los medios..."_

_"Vaya, vaya..."_ Un atisbo de carisma y suspenso de poca calidad vocal se escuchaban mientras un tic nervioso en una de las cejas de la morocha comenzó a saltar descontrolado. _"Cuéntanos Clara...¿Quien es -esa- muchacha?"_

-Vamos, apágala.- Mas que una orden, sonó a un pedido cansado por parte de la fémina.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras saboreaba el perfecto té. Puede que solo por esas pequeñas cosas, esa perfección con la que iniciaba la mañana, soportara un poco mas convivir con una desconocida, o puede que por ese maravilloso té recalcule realmente apagar la radio.

"La bella Mikasa Ackerman..."

-Oh vaya, que te han dicho bella y todo.- Burló con su mirada oliva con razgos de picardía.

"Está tratando un importante caso...Si, el de ni mas ni menos que el del importante ex juez de la nación Hernán Arriaga, imputado por fraudes, varios fraudes."

-No fueron fraudes...- Susurró entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño a medida que sus labios se curvaban con disgusto hacia abajo.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó interesado.

-Le tendieron una trampa...Hay muchos criminales de alta posición que se han quedado con rencor por este juez...Él les hizo entrar en la cárcel al menos varios meses, hasta que los abogados lograron prórrogas a juicios con jueces corruptos que se vendían al mejor postor y los dejaron libres...Así funciona el sistema de justicia en este país.

Cerró los ojos con indignación, su voz era ácido y profesionalismo a la vez.

-Ya veo, no es muy diferente de los otros países.

-Claro, pero en Latino américa todo está acentuado, si no seríamos potencia en el mundo y ya vez...Que no.

-¿Entonces tu, una abogada defiendes a un juez?

-Pues resulta que ese juez fue mi mentor.

-¿Le ha pedido a una ex alumna que lo ayudase?

-Resulta que confía en mi.

-¿En una alumna?

"¡! ¿Porque me degrada a tan poca cosa?, todos comenzamos como alumnos"

-Resulta que fui la mejor de su clase.

-_"Resulta, resulta"_, mocosa engreída.

-¿Te callas o te callo?

-¿Tu y cuantos mas?

_"Bueno, es toda una novedad, primero el gran juez, el mejor en su puesto, es acusado de fraudes...Y luego, la gran promesa de la abogacía, quien fue la mejor alumna que tuvo en todos sus años de educación según propias palabras de Arriaga, lo defenderá ante el segundo mejor juez de la nación que se conoce dentro de este país..."_

-¿El segundo mejor?- Parecía preguntar con desinterés, como para hablar de algo, pero lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por las capacidades de la mujer que tendría en frente.

-Si.- Para que continúe burlándose era mejor responder oraciones cortas.

Si, cuanto mas cortas mejor. Porque al parecer ese enano molesto del demonio, podía hacer de la mas mínima consonante una causa de molestia.

-¿Como harás para vencer al segundo mejor juez?

-Mira...- Suspiró al borde de un ataque de nervios, a medida que el tic aumentaba de velocidad. -Hasta podría defenderte a ti alegando que en verdad eres alto, que todos me creerían aún sin mirarte, ¿Entiendes?

-...

-Logro lo imposible.

-...¿A si?

-Si, el chiste se cuenta solo. Es imposible que te crean alto, pero ya ves, Mikasa Ackerman podría lograrlo.

-Pues no es un chiste eso, mas bien parece una niña malcriada aportándose créditos que aún no ha demostrado.

"Grrr", gruñó la mujer dentro de sí, mientras apretaba los dientes hacia el contrario.

"Grrr", imitó en su cerebro el contrario, como un perro de caza rabioso.

Eran como dos niños en cuerpo de adultos peleando por quien tenía la razón mientras hacían gestos infantiles.

Y el té y el café, y el bullicio de los pájaros por la mañana ya había finalizado. Ambos desparramados sin ánimos sobre sus sillas y con la total de las perezas se situaban mirándose el uno al otro mientras la radio seguía sonando.

-¿Más té?

Solo una mirada bastó para entender que quería mas. Se levantó y se preparó para hacer la segunda tanda de infusiones en la mañana.

El simplemente se sorprendió, no había dicho una sola palabra y la morocha ya estaba allí, acatando la respuesta en un santiamén.

La segunda ronda estaba servida.

_"¿Tu crees que con todas las pruebas otorgadas en contra de Arriaga, Ackerman logrará algo?"_

_"No lo sé, lleva ya en este asunto unos meses...Hasta ahora ha ganado el 99% de los casos en los que ha participado, se mantiene de manera independiente pero miles de bufetes de abogados, de las mas importantes firmas la codician para que sea su nueva abogada estrella."_

-Noventa y nueve por ciento...- Susurró con su té.

-Si...

El tiempo pasó, el tedioso programa de Maximiliano y Clara se esfumó, y los hits de ese entonces comenzaron a sonar en hilo secuencial uno tras otro. Sin diálogos sin sentido que llenaran de toxicidad el ambiente.

-Por cierto.- Rompió el silencio de personas dentro de la cocina.

La morocha solo lo miró, lo que bastó a que procediera con su formulación.

-¿Cual era esa melodía...Esa que tarareabas?

Se miraron.

No supo precisar cuantos grados bajaron cuando ese gris sin vida se posó sobre sus ojos. Era su reflejo, pero como no formaba parte de el, sentía ese frío ajeno sobre si. Una clara advertencia había sido dada con la condición clara de que no se formulen mas preguntas sobre aquello.

-No sé el nombre, mi madre la cantaba.

-Ya veo...- Hizo una pausa, de algunos largos minutos. -Mi madre también lo hacía, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

La morocha no preguntó, sus miradas en ese momento eran iguales. Solo había sido un pequeño canje de información que no iría mas en profundidad que eso: La cantaban sus madres.

El paradero, circunstancias, historia y estado de ellas eran temas que no se tocarían, lo sabían con solo leerse los gestos.

-Bien.- Se levantó, y a su vez recogió las tazas.

Era increíble, como a pesar de las enormes lagunas u océanos de silencio, las palabras ácidas y las malas miradas, la hora se había ido corriendo, a tal punto que ya se hacía de mediodía.

¿Cuantos cafés tomó? ¿Cuantos té tomó él?

Ni idea.

Ella lavando la vajilla, y él sorprendiéndola al abrir la heladera y colocar utensilios de cocina sobre la mesada.

-¿Que haces?- Preguntó haciendo chocar la porcelana contra la cerámica de su taza de café en un tintineo que casi sonó hogareño.

-Cocinaré.- Afirmó en lo que pareció ser un ultimátum.

-¿No era tu la limpieza y yo la cocina?

-Pues, quiero cocinar, ¿Algún problema?

-Haz lo que quieras.

Tallarines con salsa a la boloñesa era el menú del día.

Pero no era tan simple, Levi se disponía a amasar los tallarines y la salsa con carne al cuchillo y sus propios tomates picados.

Todo un arte culinaria en si mismo. Por mas básico que se vea desde fuera.

Decidió ayudar, no iba a dejarlo todo en sus manos. Tomó un poco de la masa ya preparada y se dignó a intentar formar cada tallarin, pues era todo a mano y maquinas que hagan eso en esa mansión al menos no estaban. No que ella sepa.

Pero era un desastre, acostumbrada a los paquetes que salvaban vidas con solo abrir el envoltorio y colocar los fideos a hervir, no sabía de estirar masa.

-Si no sabes, no toques.

"Mal agradecido..."

-Tch.- Añadió.

La mirada de indignación e impotencia por no saber hacer unos tallarines era una graciosa expresión en la mujer a su lado. Se acercó detrás de ella y tomó sus manos. La sintió erguirse con alarma y ponerse rígida.

-¿Que haces?

-Enseñarte a no ser tan bruta.

"Me lo agradeces luego", quiso añadir.

Las tomó, delicadas pero de fuerte agarre estaban expectantes a recibir las siguientes ordenes. El se aferró a ellas, mientras su cuerpo la encerró contra la mesada de la cocina. La espalda delicada ahora rozaba su pecho. La jodida altura hacía que no pueda apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Mikasa para ver al menos como la estaba guiando.

-Usas tu pulgar como guía, para que no se escape la masa, y entonces...Colocas el índice aquí...- Tomó el índice colocándolo sobre la masa. -Y usas los demás como si fuera una regla.

-Entiendo...-Susurró en respuesta a las lecciones.

Sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban. Era extraño, era extraño no estar aborreciendo que quien tocó a su hermano de vaya a saber que formas ahora la esté tocando a ella. Se relajó, e intentó guiarse sola una vez el hombre apoyaba las manos en el borde de la mesada a cada costado de su cadera. Notó como por la altura, a Levi no le quedaba de otra que estirarse hacia un costado y ver desde allí, lo que provocaba sentir un empujón hacia el mármol y la madera. Estaba bastante encerrada, y juraría que cualquiera en su lugar mal interpretaría las cosas. Pero vaya que no había motivos para hacerlo cuando su enemigo estaba allí.

-Supongo que así esta bien...Comeremos tallarines con forma a mierda pero bueno.

Uno, dos, tres...Mil, un millón doscientos sesenta y tres mil ochocientos cincuenta y cuatro...Y en ascenso.

Contar como buda para superar la ira no le estaba siendo de gran utilidad.

-¿Desea que le agregue detergente a su plato, señor?- Comentó mirándolo con desprecio un tanto exagerado.

-No, con ver la forma de tus tallarines me basta para morir ciego.

"Pequeño mocoso infernal...Maldito seas tu y...Tus tallarines, tus...Tus..."

-Ya.- Cortó con los pensamientos de la contraria y se dedicó a cortar la carne una vez puesto lo demás a hervir.

Aaaah...En eso si que servía, cortar carne era su especialidad.

Una especialidad de verdad si tenía que hacer memoria en malos recuerdos.

-Dame esa mierda.- Soltó con ira, le arrebató la carne y tomó el cuchillo peor que en películas de terror.

Por cierto, se le antojaba ver una película en la tele.

Pero como eso no era importante en ese momento, empezó su festín de carne. Y mutiló esa masa rosada hasta que los cubitos eran casi líquido de lo tan cortados que estaban.

"¡PLAM, PLAM, PLAM!" sonaba la enorme cuchilla contra la tabla de madera en donde estaba todo siendo rebanado.

-Contrólate.

-Sólo pienso que esta carne eres tú, lo siento.

Nuevamente las miradas ya tan conocidas de ira.

-Pues no, no lo soy ¿Una abogada esta capacitada para decir algo tan ilegal?

-Alegaré locura en mi favor, y por tu culpa.

El morocho simplemente se preguntó de donde sacó la morocha tanto ingenuo para retrucarle cada cosa que tenía por decir.

Los fideos habían finalizado. Ya estaban en sus platos listo para ser comidos, o bebidos. Porque entre estúpidas discusiones y como molió la carne Mikasa, la comida había pasado su hervor y parecía algún brebaje extraño para enfermos o ancianos sin dientes que precisaban la comida licuada. Se resignaron, entonces la mujer se dirigió con su plato rumbo al living, desvíando la mesa.

Levi la siguió en silencio, curioso y con el plato en mano.

Prendió la tele, mientras apoyaba la comida en su regazo.

-No se come así, te ensuciarás toda.

-¿Planeas limpiarme a mi también?

-Eres tan infantil que quizás necesites que lo hagan.

-Claro, desnúdame cuando quieras, pedófilo.

¿Desnudarla?, se quedó atónita ante esa oración, más para cualquier persona normal no lo demostró. Pero Mikasa era Mikasa, una anormal que entendió el trasfondo de esa frase y como influyó en el morocho.

-No, borra eso, no lo dije.- Corrigió y comenzó a cambiar de canales, antes de ponerse a pensar en unas fuertes manos de hombre como las que la tomaron en la cocina. Unas manos que la desvistirian.

No, era mejor hundir la cara en el plato de fideos antes que imaginar algo así. Sacudió la cabeza librándose de la bruma y dejó una película al azar.

-Cámbiala.

-¿Porque?

-Ve a ver tus romances a otra parte.- La miró con rechazo.

-¿Romances?

Prestó atención a la TV.

Tanto la lluvia de afuera como en la televisión habían comenzado.

Al parecer el pronóstico no se había equivocado hoy.

Ella, una rubia bonita, corría a toda velocidad. El castaño se daba la vuelta sorprendido.

La lluvia los cubría, mientras se prometían una y otra vez que no se separarían.

-Promesas...- Susurraron al mismo tiempo, queriéndose preguntar el uno al otro si se trataba de una broma.

-Que basura de película.- La morocha con cierta gracia cambió los canales, hasta dejar una película de Saw. -Espero que no te caiga mal la comida por ver un par de tripas salir.

-No, de echo, me gusta mucho esta saga.

Lo miró.

A ella también le agradaba.

Se preguntó como con una estancia sin medios como los visuales, ha visto una película de esas. Seguro Eren lo llevó a verla, a pesar de que a él no le gustan, todo con tal de complacerlo.

La amargura surcó sus facciones, mas la ocultó tanto como pudo.

Lo mas sorprendente, eran esas pequeñas coincidencias dentro de la convivencia.

¿Podría ser que no eran tan diferentes después de todo?

"Maratón de películas de horror...Halloween se acerca", decía al costado de la pantalla.

Quizá dejara los platos en la mesa, y también la TV encendida.

Era fin de semana, ¿No? ¿Que hacer?, quizá gastar su tiempo en algo que descargara sus tensiones era conveniente.

Y si él se quedaba allí, sin sus comentarios ácidos de por medio, compartirían un poco de calma.

Viendo aquello en lo que coincidían.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

¿Que? ¿Que desaparezco?, sorry, no, yo vengo renovada (?

Dejando de lado las bromillas, me inspiré, pero justo conseguí empleo así que entre los estudios y esta noticia el tiempo me falta. Pensar que antes me sobraba.

Bueno, tengo **Wattpad**, donde poseo historias propias, con relatos cortos de suspenso y una historia Yaoi propia que actualicé hace unas horas.

Por si les interesa mi cuenta es: **BeatsTriz** o **MigLi-Chan**, si no está el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction clickeando mi nombre llegan a él y apretan "Wattpad".

¿Que tal? ¿Les agradó el capítulo?, lleno de discusión jaja.

¿Revs?

Sayo~


	7. Comprensión

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CRÉDITOS:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Haijime Isayama. Maldito capítulo 77 del manga.

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Si, definitivamente él estaba allí. Podría mirar mil veces hacia su costado derecho esperando que fuese solo un mal sueño, pero no. Siempre vería el resto de sus días a un morocho de baja estatura revisar papeles a su lado. La luz se colaba por los ventanales de consecutivos vidrios, provocando una fácil lectura que no precisaba de luz eléctrica. El trinar de los pájaros que aleteaban al lado de aquel enorme edificio, enmarcaban una aparente tranquila mañana. Podría decirse que estaba todo en relativa calma. Claro, relativo porque ambos ya llevaban discutiendo desde que pisaron la oficina si recortar el salario de los empleados. Ella no quería, su razonamiento pasaba por compensar a los empleados, ellos retribuirían con mejores trabajos por agradecimiento propio. El en cambio, quería recortar, el margen de ganancias para ellos se iba achicando mientras la paga de quienes trabajaban aumentaba más, ¿Que sentido tenia que un empleado promedio gane más que el jefe?. Ambos chocaron miradas luego del silencio de unas horas. Habían hecho un parate en toda la cuestión, "mejor arreglemos los contratos con nuestros proveedores", aseguraron silenciosamente como para hacer un break a tanta mala sangre causada por las rosadas diferencias. Se observaron, había cierta duda en cada mirada.

-Ya, ¿Que crees que dirán cuando les bajemos el salario?, lo sabes, bajarán el rendimiento, no puedo permitir que Jaeguer baje su prestigio.

-¿Y si le puedes permitir ir a la quiebra?- Contraatacó en lo que parecía ser un claro intento para molestarla constantemente.

-No va a ir a la quiebra, solo es un momento complicado.

-¿Complicado, dices?, ¡Hay devaluación de moneda!- Exclamó señalando la obviedad. -Nuestros insumos ahora deberemos pagarlos en euros...¿Con que ganancias quieres pagarlos?, puede que a tu manera no baje el rendimiento, pero si la calidad de nuestros productos, y eso es mayor desprestigio que un par de manos de obra mediocres, o un par de renuncias ante los medios.

Guardó un suspiro. Cierto, no era lo mejor que había aportado de ideas en toda su estadía en esa empresa. Definitivamente no era lo mismo un mal envasado a que una mala fórmula medicinal. Es mejor curarte antes de que pensar que una latita de paracetamol líquido estaba horrenda. Lo miró con enfado, mas por haber perdido la discusión y darle la razón que por algo realmente ofensivo.

-Entiendo, tengo una idea.- Añadió, al menos dejaría la balanza equilibrada. -Despidos, con el margen de los despidos tenemos reservas de dinero para aumentarle las pagas a nuestros empleados y un margen de diferencia a nuestro favor para pagar el aumento de insumos. Los empleados con mas sueldo trabajarán más, y nosotros podremos incrementar ganancias, cuando lo hayamos hecho...Recuperaremos al personal perdido, o en todo caso lo reemplazaremos.

Se lo pensó, nunca terminaba de ganar porque esa mujer siempre tenía un comentario elocuente que hacer. Lo odiaba y en parte le gustaba ese lado racional, mujer inteligente era siempre un buen punto a resaltar, no era una belleza hueca, y a pesar de esa personalidad idéntica a la de el y por eso detestable, podía aportar de vez en cuando soluciones como estas. Asintió con la cabeza, se declaraban en empate. No estaban satisfechos por ello, siempre iban a por la victoria, pero al menos no se había extendido la guerra eterna por más tiempo. Miraron la hora al mismo tiempo, era el momento del receso en donde almorzaban, habían adquirido la costumbre de hacerlo juntos en un restaurante a solo tres cuadras. No porque quisieran, sino porque eran tan obsesivos con tener las cosas claras, que seguían hablando aún del empleo en sus horarios de descanso. Caminaban en silencio, quizás el camino de ida era el único tiempo oficial en el que olvidaban personal, firmas, papeleos, insumos y competencias. Llegaron, entonces como siempre, en un mutuo y común acuerdo silencioso, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, del lado de la ventana. No supieron como comenzaron, quizá recordaban vagamente estar hablando uno de los días a esta misma hora sobre trabajo sumamente compenetrados en la charla -una clara discusión, para no variar-, y como entraban al mismo lugar, mientras deseosos observaban la misma mesa, desde ese punto, se había hecho inercia repetida acudir una y otra vez allí. Había pasado ya un mes, un mes en el que intentaban a toda costa no discutir, otro de esos acuerdos silenciosos hechos con la mirada que solo ellos sabían entender. Aún así, intentar eso solo eran imposibles, volubles, conociendo sin realmente conocer los puntos débiles de molestia el uno al otro, eran un constante choque que nunca se apagaría, como las llamas avivadas por un constante chorro de nafta, así eran, fuego.

-Entonces, sobre el festejo de fin de año para los empleados.- Inició la morocha sacando de su maletín unos papeles y un bolígrafo.

Allí estaba, cuando la vió en primera hora a la mañana ya enlistada se le hizo extraño, uno por la rapidez tan momentánea en tener todo listo, y dos, el liston que recogía su ni muy corto ni largo cabello, dejando caer unos graciosos mechones de pelo a los costados de su pálido rostro. La observó un rato más, aún sin responder, luego, buscó la respuesta más fácil. Siempre la veía frente a ella en la mesa, al lado del vidrio, indiferente a los peatones pasando a su lado en lo que parecía una aburrida caminata a su rutina diaria. Brillaba, era contradictorio, un brillo sombrío que resaltaba de entre la multitud a su costado y la otra multitud dispersa en distintas mesas mientras reían.

-¿Qué hizo él el año pasado?- No nombró aquel nombre que tanto daño le hacía a la morocha.

Pero tampoco apoyaba el hecho de eliminar su existencia para no causar dolor, eliminar a alguien de conversaciones no era verdaderamente el camino a la superación de un duelo. Aún así, cuando veía la mirada silenciosamente agradecida de la contraria, no podía evitar repetir el proceso. Quizá alguna falla cerebral, o una especie de debilidad infundamentada al notar el talón de Aquiles de la contraria.

-Contrataba un lujoso salón...Mucha gente, las copas de champagne...Mm, recuerdo que todos sonreían y, si, si, había música en vivo, todos elegantes...- Melancólica, soltó el bolígrafo y abrió el menú del lugar.

El tambien lo hizo, preguntandose porque rayos lo hacían si ambos pedían lo mismo, casi siempre coincidían en el menú, y los días viernes generalmente pedían un platillo de canelones con salsa a los cuatro quesos.

-Dos platos de canelones con salsa a los cuatro quesos y un malbec, por favor.- Dijo el morocho una vez se acercó el mesero y ambos apoyaron al unísono la carta sobre la mesa.

El empleado asintió llevándose lo correspondiente y tomando la orden mentalmente. Ambos se observaron en complicidad. Las cosas no habían mejorado, hace unos días, casi se arrojan los muebles de la casa, literalmente. "Si no quieres limpiar porque yo ensucié a pesar del acuerdo, ¿Porque no rompes todo y ya?, no tendrás nada más que fregar", había dicho la morocha, "¿Con que eso deseas mocosa?", fue la pregunta a modo de respuesta mientras muy seriamente apretaba el respaldo de una silla entre sus manos, no la arrojó, la pateó. Luego, un día de nubarrones, la fémina había cocinado como acostumbraba, pero al parecer el morocho estaba decidido en que su comida no le gustaría, sólo a penas ver el platillo, dijo que le hiciera otro nuevo. Todo terminó fatal, ella arrojó el plato con comida al suelo, haciéndolo millones de pedacitos con una rabia digna de temer y se fue, pisando los trozos y con los pies sangrando. Era la tensión de convivir con un desconocido, controlar cada paso entre minas activadas, ese nerviosismo de no saber que pensaba el otro y a la vez si, el rencor no superado por parte de la Ackerman al tener al lado a aquel hombre, arrebatador de su gran amor, el dolor de que su hermano, amado como algo más, no haya confiado lo suficiente en ella, esa desilusión de que su vida avanzaba solo si se le era quitado toda persona que quería, la desconfianza de no poder ver las cosas felices como son, por temor a que desaparezcan y sufrir y el...El era un enigma, indiferente, pero con una ira hasta ahora infundamentada, aunque lo sabía, siempre lo supo desde el primer momento al encontrarse reflejada en esos ojos, el tenía muchos motivos de peso para sentir que la vida era una mierda.

Es en ese momento, en que Levi acudió a curarle las heridas de los pies, fue que se miraron y comprendieron que tenían, mas bien debían por su salud, ser racionales, discutir menos, suprimir sus mierdas. Después de todo, era solo un año. Y es así, como en momentos como esos en los que se miraban con complicidad, en los que notaban sus igualdades, y como podrían haber oasis de calma si siguieran esforzándose como hasta ahora. Eso igual, no evitaba que pequeños-grandes roces se generaran, estaban en su naturaleza, eran parte de si mismos.

-Pues hagamos eso.- Añadió prosiguiendo con la conversación pendiente.

-Fácil decirlo.- Acotó arrastrando el taco derecho en busca de acomodar sus largas piernas debajo de la mesa, sin querer rozando las piernas del contrario. -Lo siento.

Se sorprendió, atesoraría ese momento con ironía, primera vez que la notaba incómoda y encima pidiendole disculpas.

-A lo que iba, necesitamos contratar el catering, los músicos, por sobre todo las instalaciones, la ambientación y servicio de lunch.- Añadió cambiando el incómodo momento al ámbito de seriedad con el que siempre se rodeaban.

-Catering y lunch vienen de la mano, diría sushi y esas cosas de gente ricachona.

-¿Tan despectivo cuando tu tambien has sido de la "gente ricachona"?

Que equivocada estaba. Se puso a recapitular, sobre el, su nombre y apellido, sus progenitores, esa estancia y todo lo referente a su vida en Francia. Cerró los ojos unos momentos en lo que parecía un leve intento por mantener la calma mientras acomodaba una servilleta sobre sus piernas para no manchar el costoso traje que le había costado conseguir en sus épocas de bancarrota. La observó, le clavó la mirada no sabía porque, no sabía que buscaba en esos pozos grises, ¿Tal vez...Ayuda?, o quizás que salve la charla cambiando distraídamente de tema, no quería hablar de ello y a su vez, una extraña sensación de poder contar todo si se trataba de Mikasa lo invadió.

-No fui de ese tipo de gente.- Sentenció tajante, ella lo entendió al instante y asintió con la cabeza exteriorizando el gesto en una aclaración.

Mikasa no sabía que había pasado por su vida como para declarar aquello, pero siempre cautelosa, dejó escapar la oportunidad de indagar en pos de la paz.

-Bien, ¿Y la música?, ¿Clásica, un Dj, una banda, que?

-Clásica.- Aseguró para luego apretar los labios contra otros y añadir algo inseguro. -¿Tu que piensas?

-¿Me lo estas preguntando?- Balbuceó incrédula.

-Le hablo al fantasma detrás tuyo.- Puntualizó con ironía.

Ella reprimió un quejido mientras llegaba la exquisita comida frente a ellos.

-Va a ser de noche, y estoy de acuerdo con todos los géneros de música ya que me agradan, por un lado nuestra empresa es seria y elegante pero por el otro la mayoría de nuestros empleados son muy jóvenes...Un Dj da pie a alguna especie de fiesta adolescente, y por cuestiones generacionales, la música clásica los va a aburrir.

-Sugieres una banda entonces.

-Bueno, si...-Hizo una pausa, quizá sería cortez devolverle el favor. Con cierta duda y hasta algo de desprecio por si misma, aplicó esa cortesía. -¿Tu que opinas?

-¿Y ahora la que pregunta eres tú?- La vió a punto de responder con molestia, antes de que sucediera una guerra troyana, la cortó. -Haremos lo que dices.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y observaron sus platillos. Tomaron el tenedor y cuchillo al mismo tiempo, robotizados, movimientos mecánicos y sincronizados que no pasaban desapercibidos por muchos de los comensales en el local que los rodeaban en sus no tan alejadas mesas de comodidad. Ambos se llevaban los cubiertos a la boca, tanteando de tanto en tanto los labios del contrario moverse rodeando al tenedor con la pasta. Comían con lentitud, y alguien desde afuera, podría jurar que el ambiente de un momento a otro cambiaba a una completa serenidad. La luz del sol los eclipsaba, haciendo que sus contrastantes cabellos negros relucieran aún mas anochecidos, con los dotes de la oscuridad. Una vez ingerida la primera porción, llevaron sus manos a las respectivas copas bebiendo un sorbo del exquisito Malbec que Levi solía pedir. Si, Mikasa no conocía el sabor de tan buen vino de no ser por ese molesto hombre, aún recordaba como pedía agua sin gas en cada comida. Si se lo ponía a pensar con detalle, Levi debía ser un experto en vinos, ya que Francia posee junto a Italia, unas hermosas, carísimas y exquisitas colecciones de vino de sus mejores viñedos.

-Como siempre, eliges un buen vino.- Declaró en voz alta. No sabía porqué decidir hablar de aquello, de un tema tan trivial en un almuerzo que se suponía, sería como todos los anteriores.

Pronto la mirada de asombro surcó un paso fugaz por los ojos del hombre que, decidió aceptar esa atípica charla.

-Bueno, vengo desde Francia después de todo.

-Sabes, aquí en Argentina, en la provincia de Mendoza, hay unos excelentes vinos también...Este lugar porque es muy fino, conozco al hijo del dueño, siempre piden importados, así que no se puede apreciar nada de elaboración nacional.

-Mm, no dudo que este país tiene grandes posibilidades, la elaboración de productos como esos siempre les fue bien, es como un granero, rico en naturaleza.

-¿Has visitado anteriormente este país?, digo, hablas con gran conocimiento sobre él.- Preguntó curiosa.

Cierto, ahora que lo pensaba...Creyó haber visto la espalda de ese hombre en aquel día de lluvia, donde la fatalidad se oía en la corriente de aire en esa tempestad que se llamaba cementerio.

-Si...El mocoso...- Cortó rápidamente el habla, analizando las facciones de Mikasa.

-Ah, ya.- Sentenció en lo que sería el final de la conversación, si el contrario no se hubiese decidido a meter mas el dedo en la llaga.

-El me trajo varias veces, y aunque siempre me quería hacer sentir como en casa invitándome a restaurantes franceses, me tomé mi tiempo de investigar un poco de este país. Él siempre fue así, demasiado dedicado a complacerme, tanto que no se dió el tiempo a enseñarme mas su mundo, en cambio se empeñò a recalcar el mío aún estando en otro lugar del mundo.

Tomó otro sorbo de alcohol, esta vez de forma mas delicada, solo mojando los labios en esa esencia embriagante. Tintineó la copa contra la mesa de madera recubierta por el mantel rojo como el vino, y unos tonos mas bajos que los labios de la mujer que, perdida de vista en las manos del contrario dejando la copa, estaba frunciendolos en una contención de palabras. Si, estaba arruinando ese momento que probablemente nunca se repetiría, pero algún día deberían hablar de él, algún día deberían ser sinceros con quien era Eren Jaeguer para cada uno. El silencio los rodeó como la bruma, y el morocho se debatía seriamente si mantenerse callado, hablar y embarrar mas el pie en el fango o irse, y dejarla a solas con sus demonios. Por un breve, brevísimo instante, se le cruzó por la mente consolarla, pero no ¿Acaso esa mujer no era fuerte? ¿Cómo podría alguien a quien le tiene rencor, consolarla?, aparte de que no sabía reconfortar ni a una simple mosca, menos iba a poder lidiar con alguien igual de temperamental que su persona en sí. Si, era molesto admitirlo, pero eran muy iguales, y el paso del tiempo no hacía mas que confirmar cada vez mas eso.

-¿Me estas provocando?- Por fin soltó la de ojos grises mientras tomaba su copa y la agitaba suavemente con cierta gracia elegante, moviendo todo el rojo del vino con sutileza. Sus finas manos apenas apretaban la copa, pero su semblante delataba en cada facción que si fuera por ella, la rompería en mil pedazos, aún asumiendo las consecuencias de cortarse con los vidrios.

-Quizá.- Titubeo mínimamente.

-¿Por qué?- Contraatacó.

-¿Yo te pregunto porque me molestas a veces?

-¿Por qué?- Repitió.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Notó como su delicado pecho ascendía y descendía algo acelerado y como la copa fue apoyada con rudeza sobre la mesa, casi quebrando la base de esta. Sus labios semi-carmín naturales se fruncieron en una seria linea recta, mientras su contorneada y estética mandíbula se tensaba con dificultad. Definitivamente había atacado un punto débil, y lo sabía, lo que aún no deducía es porque jugaba con aquello. Ella siempre, aunque costaba admitir, había respetado su pasado, no había decidido presionar para indagar nada, y aún así, el solo estaba curoseando en la vida de una niña con serios problemas sentimentales.

-Necesito respuestas.- Admitió continuando con su comida, mientras los mechones de su cabello le impedían ver bien el plato. Los recogió hacia atrás tocando sutilmente la parte afeitada de su cabeza.

-¿Tienes derecho a saber algo?, ¿Acaso tu no sabes mas que yo?- Cuestionó, en un tono de voz serio, casi autoritario y recriminatorio, mas nunca levantó la voz. -¿Acaso tu no te has enterado antes de la enfermedad de mi hermano?, tu debes conocer cada línea que componía su cuerpo, seguramente, inclusive sus inquietudes, y probablemente te ha detallado mas de su vida de lo que lo ha echo conmigo. Has visto sus ojos, ¿No?

-De que hablas.- Añadió frenando en seco su almuerzo.

-Esos ojos, los que debe colocar cuando demuestra lo enamorado que está, ese verde lleno de cariño y confianza. Si, tu lo sabes todo, ¿Que necesitas preguntar? ¿Que puedo saber yo que tu ya no sepas?

-Sobre ti. No se nada sobre ti.- La vio tensarse, en una leve sorpresa que cualquier otra persona no notaría. Pero ellos tenían una lectura totalmente abierta y acertada el uno del otro. Notó como abría un tanto pequeño sus carnosos labios para luego cerrarlos y tomar aire. Aire que no pareció ser escuchado en ningún momento, como si se hubiese olvidado de respirar.

-¿Qué?- Sonrió un poco. Si, era surrealista como sacudía los hombros en lo que podría ser el inicio de una risa nerviosa que estaba conteniendo. -Vaya, tienes agallas.

-¿No es normal?, mira mocosa, vivo contigo, y estoy cansado de verte así de muerta.

-¿Así de muerta?- Dudó incrédula.

-Si, no vives, eres un robot.

-Quien habla.

Ambos se analizaron una vez mas. Esta vez hubo un fuerte choque de miradas que no querían ceder ni aunque el mundo se derrumbara justo en ese momento.

-¿Porque me odias, por ejemplo?- Retomó, como en un "si" silencioso. El también era un robot.

-Es obvio.

-No lo has revelado en voz alta.- Estaba empezando a dudar, del porqué quería saber tales cosas. -Lo insinuaste en el primer día de trabajo, pero desde ese entonces, no has dicho mas.

-Es mi vida privada lo que intentas averiguar, después de todo.

-Cierto.- Aseguró desconcertando a la persona frente a él.

-Ciertamente, soy solo su hermana de forma legal, así que si planeas burlarte de que m-

-No.- Cortó el contrario. -Busco saber, no juzgar, ¿Por una vez no puedes bajar tu defensa?

-Como si tu lo hicieras.

-Es mi naturaleza, no puedo en contra de eso.

-Pues para mi es lo mismo, yo tampoco puedo en contra de eso.

-Tch.- Recriminó para luego recargar la espalda en la silla y cruzarse de brazos. Generalmente se ve como algo genial que la gente sea tan similar, pero con esa mocosa eso solo traía problemas, problemas y más problemas, eran constantes los choques, tantos que ya sabían en que dirección iban, a que velocidad y quien perderia desde antes de que comiencen a acelerar.

-Entonces, como verás, admito mi amor hacia Eren.- Puntualizó a la vez que un ápice de sorpresa se notaba en los ojos del contrario. -Tu, me lo has arrebatado, es ese el motivo por el cual realmente te odio.

No debería de estar shockeado por eso, Eren no le importaba en ese sentido, y esa mocosa...Era extraño, quería saber sobre ella, pero al mismo tiempo desentenderse del todo. Por una parte no podía presionarla más, después de todo a él no le gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo y revolvieran todas sus mierdas, por la otra, el imperioso deseo de someter a preguntas a la morocha, era mas grande que cualquier razonamiento. Verla molesta le hacía enfurecer, por otro parte lo enorgullecía como una mujer tenía tal imponente presencia como para oponerse a el y llevarle la contraria. Eso era histerismo, y lo sabía, en algún lugar de su profundo subconsciente, lo estaba admitiendo. Pero quizá lo peor, y mas importante de todo, era como esas palabras abiertas en una clara declaración de odio, le hacían enfurecer, y no querer escucharlas una vez mas.

-¿Tu?, como llegó a bancarrota esa estancia.- Exigió saber a cambio, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones sobre preocupación.

¿Preocupación?

Miró hastiado a la gente, guardando celosamente algún que otro suspiro. Todos caminaban por entre el sol con sus trajes, con sus proyectos del día a día acompañados con caras de cansancio.

_El olor a campo le vino al olfato. El viento soplaba con suavidad sus lacios cabellos y unas pequeñas manos de largos dedos acariciaban su mejilla._

_-Lo lamento tanto._

_-No te lamentes._

_-Hijo, yo...No podré seguir manteniendo este precioso hogar._

_-Yo lo haré._

_-Gracias._

_Y entonces palideció, era el claro aviso de la muerte acercándose para arrebatarsela de las manos con delicadeza, con una sutil fragancia a un hasta nunca que nunca fue dicho. El mantuvo el silencio y ojos fríos, tomó aire y allí, en el lecho de muerte de su madre, nació una promesa._

-Cuando murió, no hubo forma de mantener esa estancia. El trabajo que ella realizaba para poder pagar los gastos, era algo que en definitiva yo no podía continuar.- Confesó absorto en lo que estaba tras el vidrio.

El ya no estaba allí, el aún continuaba en el campo.

_-Señor Rivaille, debe aproximadamente unos 25.000 dólares.- El hombre de traje y maleta, extendía los papeles sobre la mesa._

_"Yo lo haré."_

-¿Levi?- Escuchó decir de los labios de esa hermosa mujer de caracter podrido.

El solo la miró unos segundos, también a sus cabellos. Ahora que lo pensaba se veían suaves y cuidados, tan negros como los de aquella dama en sus épocas de gloria, en las que era una joven con ganas de vivir, corriendo por los prados con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Si, aun recordaba esa melodiosa risa resonar entre el aire puro.

-Te estaba preguntando de quien se trata ella, y de que murió...- Añadió, hambrienta de información, al grano, sin perder el tiempo.

-Mi madre.- Alzó la vista que había bajado en un momento de reflexión. -Y no quiero seguir hablando de la cuestión.

-Realmente quiero golpearte.- Confesó con odio reprimido. -¿Sabes?, yo he revelado cosas muy profundas en mi, y tu no brindas algo que compense a cambio. Coopera un poco.

-Sida.

Ella quedó congelada.

Por un momento quiso preguntar nuevamente que había dicho. Quizás había escuchado mal. Si, eso debía ser. Si, le fue extraño sentir la comida subir nuevamente por su faringe y luego su corazón, eso que tenía funcionando a base de obligaciones, latirle en la garganta como si rogara por salir. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la base de la copa y dio un suspiro sonoro. No iba a pedir disculpas, o dar su pésame, después de todo esas cosas siempre le parecieron molestas. ¿Servía de algo hablar? ¿Cambiaria eso el pasado?, definitivamente no, solo removian mas y mas mierda. Las muertes siempre eran así, arrebataban un poco de cada vivo que seguía conservando a aquella persona cercana en recuerdos, era como un veneno que acortaba la vida de quienes caminantes en la tierra, avanzaban en sus días con un peso mas en su cruz. Y sabia de eso, de luchas, derrotas, un constante tiroteo con el pasado. Sida, no era cualquier cosa, tuvo sus sospechas, conjeturas de como alguien en aquellas épocas podía morir así, mas sin embargo no dijo nada. Era un tema tan delicado como el cristal, era triste. Que sus dudas fueran ciertas, era realmente triste.

Quiso consolarlo.

No palabras, tampoco podría nacer un abrazo maternal.

-A los míos los asesinaron, lo que me impulsó a ser abogada.- Levantó la mirada, que por entonces estaba dedicada a las acciones nerviosas de sus dedos, el la miraba indiferente por un momento. Pero supo que no era así, que se estaba sintiendo comprendido, y esa era porque no, otra forma de consuelo. Tener una persona que te entienda en silencio es agradable cuando no quieres mostrar tus demonios.

-Que mierda.- Bufó tomando todo el contenido de la copa con rapidez y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, por su pasado, por el de ambos.

-Si.- Aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras analizaba los ojos del contrario. Era una mirada que en principio brindaba una sensación de vacío, pero en el fondo, saludando tímidamente, se hallaba la mismísima definición de comprension. Eran almas experimentadas en el arte de superar muertes, momentos difíciles, el peso de que los traten de guerreros, de grandes luchadores que podían mantenerse en pie a pesar de sus miserias pasadas. Compartían las mismas cargas, lo sabian.

-Hay que volver al trabajo mocosa, ¿Vamos?- Preguntó dejando el dinero de la cuenta en una pregunta semi-amistosa.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, ambos en su misma sincronía personal, arrastraron con fuerza la silla hacia atrás. No habían vuelto a hablar de trabajo en el camino de vuelta. Iban en la misma vereda, con los mismos fuertes y seguros pasos sobre la calzada. El cielo estaba claro, clarísimo, pareciera que quería sonreírles por alguna razón. La mujer alzó la vista hacia arriba, uno de sus dedos, el indice, se alzó casi demandante. Trató de llamar la atención del morocho a su costado.

-Mira, Levi.- Susurró.

Su nombre había sonado casi melodioso, alzó la vista.

Barriletes, cientos de barriletes. Hoy había un festival especialmente dedicado a ellos. Variados colores, variadas las velocidades y la forma en que se deslizaban por entre la brisa, otros, los más rápidos, probablemente eran arrastrados por el correr de algún que otro niño sonriente.

-Mmmh...- Ronroneó en una aprobación, era una agradable vista. -Podriamos i-

Frenó su frase. ¿Pensaba ir a un juego de niños? ¿Con Mikasa?

Volteó a verla, ella no estaba prestandole atención, y por primera vez allí lo notó.

Ella poseía una preciosa sonrisa.

Hermosa, radiante, una curva delicada y casi contagiosa que la hacía ver armoniosa, como un ser de cabellos oscuros con el don de la belleza. Retiró la mirada de forma tosca.

No volvió a hablar, respiro ese momento de comprensión entre ambos, esa conexión silenciosa al ver el mismo cielo.

Y decidió olvidar la hermosa competencia de esa sonrisa contra los cometas.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

¡Hola!, si, si, estuve desaparecida, pero ¿Cuando no?, espero esten bien.

Saludos a todas!

¿Que les pareció el capítulo?, ya se sabe algo mas sobre nuestros morochos.

¿Reviews?

Sayo~


	8. Sin Retorno

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CRÉDITOS:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Hajime Isayama, creador del TAN ROMPE KOKOROS CAPÍTULO 77 DEL MANGA. (No al spoiler, pero si a la libertad de expresión, por ello diré que...Es injusto, pero razonable)

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

_Si ahora un director de películas estuviera buscando el paisaje ideal para un rodaje, podría alquilar su estancia por algunas horas. Era una belleza, donde el ocaso atrapaba la mirada de cualquiera que allí estuviese. No era de extrañar que esos ojos verdes observaran con mas entusiasmo que el de una persona normal tan bella puesta de sol. Lo admitía, ese cuadro de ensueño que formaba parte de casi el dia a dia, seguía promoviendo su magia a todas partes del mundo. Ese suicidio temporal de la enorme estrella frente a ellos era un espectaculo que nunca pasaría de moda, que brindaba con naturalidad casi mística una calma temporal, porque vendría la noche, el tiempo de descanso, ese íntimo momento en donde los ojos se rendían y el mundo de los sueños te acurrucaba entre sus mantas. Si, sería muy calmo, pero aquel mocoso siempre debía hablar, nunca podría dejar su lengua en paz, o simplemente admirar aquella escena en total silencio. Tenía que romperlo, tenía que desquebrajar la armonía con algún ápice de su voz. Pero no lo juzgaba, después de todo puede que esas interrupciones, o el animo entusiasta al hablar, sea su dinámica de distracción._

_-¿Sabes quien mas ama los atardeceres?- Preguntó a modo de juego misterioso de adivinanzas, mientras sus pies colgaban y jugaban a balancearse libremente. El castaño amaba charlar junto a sus amados ocasos._

_No respondió, no había tiempo. Bueno, si...Pero ¿Acaso apartar una hora a solas con la llegada de la noche no era una mejor opción?, su agenda estaba apretada en aquel momento, pero tampoco iba a callarlo, no había necesidad de ser tan tosco con alguien que aun conservaba su niño interior y esperanzas. Exacto, no había que matar a esas esperanzas de seguir empeñandose en colocar una sonrisa aun con una enfermedad terminal a cuestas. El sabía de enfermedades terminales, te consumian, te deboraban cada ápice de humanidad, hasta degradarte en un simple cascaron vacio con la única salida de partir, irse lejos, perderse en dolor y pensamientos sombríos. Claro, mas tarde pudo comprender, que al igual que su madre, el se apoyo en el amor que le tenia a sus tesoros, a sus personas especiales, de allí, con fuerza, con arraigo, sacó las fuerzas y coraje para luchar con garras de acero por su vida, por una vida digna._

_-Mi hermana, Mikasa los ama. Igual...Nunca lo va a admitir.- Rió con cierta rendición. -Al igual que no va a admitir muchas otras cosas._

_Tomó una gran cantidad de aire. Era molesto pensar que sus pies, debido a su corta altura, podrían colgar mas que los del mocoso. Entrecerró los ojos y reflexionó. El tampoco podría admitir que ama los atardeceres, como muchas otras cosas mas. ¿No era eso común en los humanos?_

_-Ella es especial.- Declaró con orgullo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y los pies se volvieron mas eufóricos, parecía querer volar a base de patadas alegres._

_-¿Especial?- Preguntó sin pensar._

_-¿Sabes?, estoy en esa inevitable etapa en la que vuelvo a reflexionar sobre todo, justo al final de mi vida. Ella es una de esos factores...Y cuando vuelvo a pensar, noto que ella es especial._

_Eso no respondía a su pregunta. Bufó por dentro, por empezar, realmente no sabía el porque preguntar tal estupidez. ¿Que le importaba si esa tal muchacha llamada Mikasa era especial? ¿Que podría tener de excepcional?, todos obviamente iba a admitir, tenían un talento, pero resulta que aquel talento pueden tenerlo cientos mas. Si no poseias poderes mágicos, que no tenia nadie en el mundo, entonces seguías siendo un mediocre. Un mediocre de cinco estrellas, quizá uno que resaltaba un poco de entre el resto, con un poco de color de entre todo el gris, pero al fin de cuentas en eso estaba: La mediocridad de siempre._

_-Ella ha soportado tanto...- Dijo en un suspiro, continuando con lo que ya parecía un monólogo. -Es fuerte._

_-¿Dime a que viene todo esto?- Preguntó al borde de la molestia._

_La sonrisa del contrario a pesar de la acidez que usó en su pregunta, lo descolocó. Esos ojos verdes esta vez lo miraron de forma directa, y con una felicidad resignada que le parecía patética._

_-La culpa...A eso viene._

_-Mocoso, vas a morir, ¿Tiene sentido pensar en ello?_

_-No.- Sentenció mientras sonreía ya acostumbrado a los crueles y toscos comentarios del contrario._

_No respondió, no había nada que responder._

_-Mikasa algún día va a llorar._

_-¿Que?_

_-Si Levi, ella va a llorar._

_-Enserio que no entiendo tus conversaciones enredadas._

_-Ponte en su lugar, Levi.- Pidió. -Perdiste todo y entonces...Pierdes algo mas, ¿La tercera es la vencida con cosas tan importantes como los seres queridos?, claro que no. Yo debería de decirle lo que me pasa, pero..._

_-Pero nada.- Cortó. -En vez de lamentarte, levanta el trasero y ve, díselo._

_-No va a llorar delante mio._

_Levi percibió cierta sorpresa en si mismo._

_-En realidad, no va a llorar ni estando sola, sus duelos son...Peculiares._

_Algo lo hizo rememorarse en esas tantas situaciones en las que debió ser una persona normal y arrojar algunas lagrimas, mas nunca lo hizo. Quizas si ese castaño no mentía, tal mujer era una persona a conocer, en alguna ocasión de la vida tal vez, porque alguien que pintaba a ser tan igual a el, era un montículo de curiosidad llamando a ser descubierta._

_-Es terca, tan terca. Debe sentirse incomprendida, ya sabes, así como tu._

_-Tch, ¿Como yo, dices?_

_-Si, parecieran cortados por la misma tijera.- Se bajó de las cercas que delimitaban el campo de la estancia. Sus pies hicieron un agradable sonido al pisar el seco pastizal amarillento que con los tonos regalados por el sol, parecían ser pequeños vástagos de oro. Luego, contradiciendo a sus ojos cautelosos, su cuerpo se arrojó con confianza a abrazar aquel cuerpo aun sentado en la valla._

_-¿Porque te empeñas en compararme con tu hermana?_

_-Jajajaja...- Rió de forma pícara. -Quien sabe, ¿Quizá porque son exactamente iguales?_

_-No lo creo._

_-Mmmm...- Se colocó con un semblante pensativo frente a su pareja conseguida por lástima. -No va a llorar.- Repitió. -No al menos por un largo tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Mikasa?- Preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¿Mikasa?

Había sido un día complicado, desde aquel momento en que dijo _"Iré a limpiar la habitación de Eren", _el único lugar que no había sido despojado aún de todos los objetos que pudieran traerle recuerdos del castaño. Con pensar que ya solo esas cuatro paredes de algún color le recordarían todo, y que aún vaciandolas de cosas que estarían seguramente colgadas en ellas, sentía las memorias agolparse como yunques, estaba algo...Inquieto. Golpeó otra vez la puerta, de donde provino todo el estruendo. Pareciera un búnker de la Segunda Guerra Mundial a punto de explotar. Identificó el sonido de la madera siendo estrellada, luego los tan conocidos vidrios romperse. Claro, o estaba haciendo percusión con las cosas, o le había dado un evidente ataque de furia.

Aún recordaba como había de iniciado bien la mañana. Bueno, para el le bastaba con que no hallan cosas nuevas, para decir que era un buen inicio del día. Porque habían platicado normalmente, trenzandose en alguna que otra amena conversación, de esas que comenzaban a obtener luego de su pacto de tregua. Parecía todo marchar bien, pero el destino, o lo que mierda sea, quería con claras intenciones jugarle en contra.

-Te lastimarás.- Aseguró.

Suspiró, no sabía el porque, pero se sentía absolutamente molesto, se excusó a si mismo diciendose que el motivo debían ser los ruidos molestos, o la increíble suciedad que estaba haciendo seguramente en una habitación de la casa que el ahora habitaba. No era así. Otro "crash", se sintió, esta vez contra la puerta en donde el estaba apoyando ideando planes para calmarla.

-Te lastimarás.- Repitió, para luego agregar. -Más de lo que ya estás.

Y no, no se refería físicamente.

El ruido se detuvo, e intentó abrir la puerta, a sabiendas de que algo podría estrellarse con ira de manera inminente contra su cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bloqueada. Si, la puerta estaba completamente cerrada. Forcejeó, hasta que su propia ira iba en aumento cuando la manija de la puerta le inhabilitaba aún mas el acceso al interior. La pateó, una simple patada de él bastaba para abrir cualquier cosa.

-Mika- Las palabras se le quedaron en la boca.

Inusual. Así describía a sus propias sensaciones.

Todo sucio, gran motivo de enojo. Todo destruido, gran motivo de frustración. Todo desperdiciado, gran motivo para dar un sermón de aquellos. Gran tristeza, una que llegaba a algún rincón desconocido de el mismo que no sabia explicar, gran motivo de reprimir todos los sentimientos anteriores.

-Es un mentiroso.- Dijo por primera vez en lo que llevaba de destrucción personal. -Lo es.

-Vámonos de aquí, debo limpiar todo este desastre.

-¡LEVI!- Gritó ella, de espaldas a él, parecía no querer darle la cara y por ahora el estaba decidido a respetar eso.

Hicieron silencio, la vió tomar otra cosa, una silla que con gran fuerza, una sorprendente y en otro momento hasta admirable fuerza, la rompió contra la pared en millones de astillas.

-¡AMO A UN MENTIROSO!- Exclamó. -¡Se acostó contigo!, ¡Hace dos años viene luchando contra el cáncer!, ¡Carla tambien ha muerto de eso!, ¡Era hereditario y nunca me lo dijo!, ¿Como puede tener el descaro de...- Hizo una pausa, con la voz al punto de quiebre. -¿De escribir esas cosas...Tan bochornosas?

-Acaso tu...

-¿¡Y qué!? ¿Que hay de malo en leer el diario de un muerto, eh?

-Mocosa, conmigo deberías aprender a calmarte.

-¡Entonces vete!, ¿Quien mierda te ha dicho que entres?

Cerró la boca. De la rabia, el corazón le latía en el pecho a mil por hora. Miró de cerca la destrucción, la evidente lectura del diario intimo no hacia mas que confirmarse, mas al ver ese pedazo de tapa roja y candado violado sobre la mesa caoba que aun por extraña suerte incierta, estaba intacta y sin ni un solo rasguño.

-Me rompió.- Confesó luego de lo que fue un enorme silencio.

-¿Y llorarás por eso?- Preguntó recordando aquellos tiempos, en los que ese mocoso castaño y de mirada esperanzada hablaba de la fortaleza y terquedad de su hermana.

Ella volteó a verlo.

El no hizo nada.

¿Que iba a realizar ante una mirada tan vacía?, de repente un negro tan profundo lo ahogaba en la oscuridad.

-Claro que no.- Puntualizó en lo que era una rotunda decisión. -Simplemente...Este es mi berrinche personal, en el que no deberías meterte. Después de todo eres otro mentiroso.

-¿De que hablas?

-Lo obvio, que le has echo creer a mi hermano que estaban en una relación, que nunca existió.

-No es mentir.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó indignada.

-Que eso no es mentir, mira mocosa, las explicaciones se las debo dar a alguien que está ya muerto, no a ti...Pero supongamos que haré una pequeña excepción para que entre en esa cabeza tuya.

Ella quedó de una pieza, y la vio tomar el borde de la enorme mesa caoba. Estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento se la tiraría, su mirada lo decía en cada parpadeo: Los minutos para intentar destrozarlo como una fiera estaban contados. Por supuesto, no tuvo miedo, pero admitió muy secretamente, que esa imagen, esa fuerza e ira incontrolable, eran hasta algo cautivadoras, una sensación de querer domar a la bestia, porque en el fondo, esa criatura era un fiel reflejo suyo, ¿Cuantas veces ha destrozado alguna que otra cosa en la intimidad de su estancia?

-Le deje en claro que no lo amaba, le he dicho en cientas de ocasiones la lástima que sentía por él, e incluso tu sabes mas de mi pasado que ese mocoso.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó furiosa soltando la mesa que en un segundo había levantado sobre su hombro. -No puedo culpar a nadie, pero puedo seguir perdiendo cosas, mientras tu pareces ganarlo todo.

¿Ganarlo todo?

Se preguntó internamente a que se refería la morocha con aquella frase.

-Obtienes una herencia que te salvará, el amor de Eren debe seguir vivo por ti incluso desde su tumba, tan...Puro...

-Yo creo mas bien que era una especie de obsesión por la admiración que me tenía, si no has sabido salir del papel de hermana no llores los platos rotos ante mi.

-Hijo de puta...- Se acercó con los dientes rechinando entre si, tomándolo de la camisa, intentando levantarlo hasta dejarlo colgando de su mano.

-Atrévete.- Incitó. -Simplemente hazlo.

-Ganas no me faltan.

No era la primera vez que la violencia parecía asomarse. En una ocasión ya relatada, habían hasta roto platos. Parecía que luego de ese echo tan significativo, harían un acuerdo de paz. Bendita la hora en que esa morocha había decidido entrar a aquella habitación del demonio. Ahora la violencia ya no se asomaba, era palpable. La observó con detenimiento, el cuello de su camisa estaba siendo jalado hacia arriba y a su vez, el se sentía cada vez mas en ascenso. Lo admitía, ver esa fuerza en una mujer, era una excentricidad de admirar. Sus ojos, rasgados por esos toques asiáticos, eran dagas a punto de cometer asesinato. Era el demonio, o algo totalmente similar a esa banal descripción. La ropa, ceñida a su cuerpo por la transpiración, parecía toda desacomodada, brindando la perfecta vista a un escote pálido como la porcelana. Los cabellos no hacían mas que denotar con puntualidad esa salvajidad de haber realizado una tarea estresante. Y entonces no hubo mucho que pensar.

No golpearía a una mujer. No a una que no hacia mas que denotar a pesar de musculos marcados y una fuerza de hombre, que era una fémina de bastante belleza. Pero había que calmarla.

-Ya que.- Dijo fingiendo rendición. -¿Logras algo destrozando todo?

-Armin inclusive sabia todo.- Su mano tembló en el cuello de su camisa. -Todos...T-todos...

-Bájame.- Pidió en lo que parecía ser mas una orden.

Podría bajarse solo, tumbarla y darle tal golpe que la dejaría inconsciente. Pero ante esos ojos, no, no era capaz. Poco a poco se sintió mas y mas apoyado en el suelo, de un tirón, había sido arrodillado junto a ella que se arrojó por voluntad propia, en la bella alfombra verde mientras esos finos dedos que dirigian su camino, temblaban mas y mas.

-Realmente te odio.- Su voz ya era un claro hilo que se iba perdiendo y el no supo porque, el no supo el porque no le creyó a su declaración de enemistad.

-Tu te has buscado esto, ¿Que necesidad de leer ese maldito diario?

_"Es terca, tan terca. Debe sentirse incomprendida, ya sabes, así como tu."_

-Yo solo quería conocerlo mas.

-Tu solo estas obsesionada.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó totalmente descolocada.

-Vamos, despierta.- Susurró, casi parecía no ser el.

Estaba intentando comprenderla, en un afán de sentirse bien el mismo, sentir que hacia una obra de bien, que ya no haya gente incomprendida.

Quizás era la primera y ultima oportunidad para intentar un cambio positivo respecto a el mismo.

-No se de que estas hablando realmente.

-Te confundes, no lo amas, no de esa manera, Mikasa.

La notó tensarse ante la mención de su nombre, parecido a un suave y cálido silbido.

-Demuéstralo.- Lo miró desafiante. -Hazlo...Ayúdame si crees poder hacerlo.

Agachados, el sol yéndose, a algún lugar que en ese preciso momento no interesaba. Recordó la preocupación de su "hermano" por ella. Luego, volvió a la perdición de observar a esa dichosa mujer detenidamente. Era una puta trampa, era un jodido magnetismo materializado bajo el disfraz de una persona llamada Mikasa.

Su negación lo incitaba a seguir reprimiendose de lo que habría echo alguna vez con semejante mujer si no estuvieran en las circunstancias que estaban, con ese hilo del destino que tenia un nombre trágico: Eren.

Parecía una molesta atadura, ese rostro angelical a punto de derrumbarse en lágrimas y a su vez sensual como el infierno, queriendo destruir todo a su paso y ofreciendo un paraíso de tentaciones.

No lo pensó dos veces, y cayó, en aquel desafío inminente, en la misión mas complicada que había tomado en aquel tiempo y quizás en la mayor estupidez que cometería por lo que sería al menos el...¿Resto de su vida?

-Maldita mocosa.

Y entonces ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Tomó el camino sin retorno.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Corto, pero intenso...Así creo que me inspiré para este capítulo...Bueno, no se si agradará, pero me ha surgido desde los abismos de mi aburrimiento e inspiración, así que no me arrepiento de naah'.

¿Reviews?

**PD:** No tengo internet, puede que tarde por eso en actualizar (Mas de lo que tardo habitualmente cuando Srta. Inspiración se va sin avisar).

Sayo~


	9. Irracionales

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CRÉDITOS:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, maldito capítulo 78, Isayama, eres un homicida cruel. Pero te amo.

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Despertar fue pesado, en varios sentidos y en todo lo ancho de la oración. Miró el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado con total escepticismo. No podía creer hasta las circunstancias que habían llegado, mas bien las que él había decidido continuar. Podría haberlo solucionado de otra forma, pensó y asintió con la cabeza, remarcando otra vez lo poco que se reconoció así mismo en aquel momento. Se levantó, todo el cuerpo le dolía de una forma bestial. Esa mujer se había pasado de la línea, mas bien ambos. Entonces pudo sentir de ese extraño sentimiento que no había rozado hace ya muchisimo tiempo: La culpa. No era una culpa triste, o de lástima, era mas bien una de molestia, una culpa que le decía _"estúpido, estúpido"_ tal y como había escuchado de la fémina horas atrás a cada momento, como si esa fuera la única palabra que sabía utilizar, aunque la mas acertada para el momento, coincidió. Contuvo un suspiro, no estaba bien sentirse una víctima, ni echarse todo el peso encima, después de todo, quejarse no resolvería nunca el pasado, un ángel sacado de novelas no iría a auxiliarlo y a decirle que no cometa la estupidez que irremediablemente ya estaba hecha.

Ella descansaba, parecía casi angelical, con su camisa abierta dejando lucir un poco la blanca piel de su pecho la cual parecía delicada, porcelana facil de quebrar, de corromper, con los labios entreabiertos y su tan calma, serena respiración que parecía el compás de una melodía clásica, relajante. Sus brazos frente a ella casi tocándose y esa posición acurrucada como un niño, la hacían lucir más inocente. En definitiva, ella no parecía la misma fiera enjaulada de Mikasa Ackerman de la noche anterior, en la que cometió uno de los peores errores jamás hechos. Abrochó los botones de su propia camisa, e inclusive acomodó un poco sus pantalones para luego bajar los pies de la alta cama y dejarlos casi colgando. La punta de sus extremidades rozaba el frío suelo de madera, causándole un pequeño escalofrío en la columna. Sus orbes divisaron todo el desastre alrededor. Incluso en el cuarto de la morocha, todo había sido tirado y desparramado como si un lobo salvaje hubiese entrado a aquel lugar. Ya luego acomodaría todo eso, que en parte había sido su culpa. Se puso a pensar, en esa tan tremenda duda que siempre debía presentarse en esos casos, casi como un cliché.

¿De que hablaría cuando aquella mujer se despertara?

Probablemente de nada. Lo dejaría en sus manos, dejaría la charla, las decisiones, e incluso una nueva discusión a su merced. Ella tenía el derecho, como una patada al ego, de hacer lo que quisiera con esa situación. Después de todo hablaba de una importante abogada con la cual...

No quiso rememorar, sacudió la cabeza, frustrado. La peor acción de su vida, o quizás, la mejor jamas sacada de un impulso. Volvió su vista a la causante de todos sus actuales dolores de cabeza, tan serena, tan contraria a su yo de siempre, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. Acercó su mano hasta aquella camisa abierta, que si se movía un poco mas, dejaria a relucir una parte importante de su anatomía tan delicada y fuerte. No era lo correcto, otra guerra podía iniciar en ese mismo momento si siquiera alguno de sus dedos la rozaba.

-Maldita seas.- Bufó en contra del deseo, y entonces todos los recuerdos del fatídico y cercano dia se le agolparon en la mente. Si, había sido una frase similar con la que él había decidido detonar todo el caos.

_-Maldita seas mocosa.- La miró fijamente, ella seguía al borde de las lágrimas. _

_No había que pensarlo mucho, su cuerpo decidió tomar el control de las cosas cuando se acercó y una mano se posó sobre las mejillas de Mikasa, acariciandolas con cierta delicadeza. Pero eso solo era una duda, esa gentileza era el plato de entrada para lo que realmente deseaba hacer, quería controlarse, quería creer que estaba actuando sin pensar, pero mientras mas lo recalculaba, mas deseos tenía de avanzar. Sacudió la cabeza en una negación, notando las dudas en la morocha y las propias. Seguro ella ya pensaba que se había vuelto loco cuando en realidad la fiera desquiciada parecía ser quien estaba parado frente a él, cuando observaba todo destrozado alrededor. La tomó de la cintura, una muy delicada, que cabía perfecta en sus manos. Entonces, la sintió temblar levemente._

_-No lo amas.- Aseguró y al instante la contraria intentó apartarse, sin usar toda la fuerza de la que era capaz y comprobó unos tensos minutos atrás de su cuerpo la destrucción de lo que era capaz._

_La devoró, como un lobo a su presa, tomó sus labios entre los suyos y los saboreó, con deseo, con incluso una pasión incontrolable. Era tocar el más dulce infierno. Más no cerró los ojos, quería ver la reacción de la contraria mientras le demostraba como podría hacerle perder la razón, aunque el tambien la perdiera en el proceso. Porque de eso se trataba, de hacerle caer en razón de que no amaba a ese mocoso, o al menos esa era la excusa con la que actuaba. Ella no accionó, estaba inmóvil, sorprendida y estática entre el brazo que sujetaba su cintura. La hizo retroceder, la fue dirigiendo hacia afuera con pasos tambaleantes, rumbo al pasillo de la mansión mientras no dejaba de sentir un sabor a miel sobre su labio inferior, tan carnoso e incitante como una sirena al cantar. La respiración se le iba, pero eso no le iba a impedir seguir besando a esa pieza adictiva de mujer. La sintió darse cuenta de algo, y al instante querer volverlo a apartar de su cercanía. No le hizo caso. No le iba a hacer caso._

_Ya había cruzado el limite, y no lo haría a medias una vez decidió descarrilar todo posible futuro de paz con la morocha._

_La siguió conduciendo hasta su habitación, si, hasta la de ella, la mas cercana en ese larguísimo pasillo de alfombra roja como los labios hinchados de su víctima quien jadeaba exhausta. Mikasa reaccionó por completo y se libró de ese brazo fuerte que la sujetaba dándole un fuerte empujón. Entró a la habitación, intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara a aquel francés sin mediar palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado confusa por las actitudes de su hasta entonces enemigo como para intentar una charla civilizada._

_-¡Vete! ¡Vete!- Consiguió exclamar nerviosa._

_Comenzó entonces un forcejeo con la puerta, él combatiendo contra la mujer que estaba del lado de adentro. Tenía mucha fuerza debía admitir, pero ella estaba inestable a nivel sentimental como para resistir mucho tiempo mas. Puso un pie en el margen abierto que halló y empujó lo suficiente como para que ella suelte la puerta y esta con el retumbe que dió contra la pared, tirara un caro florero que adornaba inocentemente el lugar. Volvió a mirarla a ella, parada en medio del desastre de porcelana rota, agitada, con los labios colorados y esa mirada gris enfurecida pero con cierto...¿Deseo?, parecía estar esperándolo, y a su vez teniendo una lucha interna en su cabeza, debatiéndose al igual que el, lo que era o no correcto, como proceder ante ese manantial de sensaciones extrañas que se generaron en ambos. Se necesitaban, se suplicaban con acciones que solo ellos entendían, sabían lo tan solos que estaban. Eran su igual, y como tal querían juntarse, y a la vez chocar y explotar, alejarse, odiarse hasta que duela._

_Caminó hasta ella, la cual no se movió del lugar esta vez, la empujó contra la pared, cerca a una ventana de largas cortinas. La mujer se dejó estampar contra el concreto, sintiendo toda su espalda crujir de breve dolor. Ninguno sabía lo que hacía, ninguno quería admitir que se sentía bien maltratarse un poco y ser tocado por el contrario, ese sadismo natural en ambos que eran la mismísima definición de caos en ese preciso instante._

_Mikasa se sintió ser elevada por la cintura y luego esas fuertes manos tomar los muslos de sus piernas para abrirlas frente a él. Notó arder en cada parte que él tocaba, cuando comenzó a apretar sus muslos y a apreciar sus largas y femeninas extremidades. Una acción por demás descarada que no pensó claramente fue cometida, simplemente sus largas piernas se dirigieron solas a rodear la cadera del contrario, casi por inercia. Su mente estaba nublada, no sabía lo que hacía, solo necesitaba olvidar todo lo leído en aquel maldito cuarto, y quizás el sexo parecía ser una buena decisión, aunque con la persona equivocada por mas deseada que esta fuera. Fue mas apresada contra la pared si eso era posible. El cuerpo fuerte y fibroso del contrario la rozaba de frente con confianza, mientras los pechos de ella y su trabajado abdomen se amoldaban a la anatomía de aquel fornido hombre, pudiendo sentir cada músculo detallado contra su piel cubierta de prendas, memorizó aquella sensación de forma inevitable. Nuevamente sintió la boca del contrario posarse sobre la suya, una mano apretaba fuerte sus mejillas para que abriera mas los labios. Lo hizo, una lengua dominante que aclamaba con salvajismo un poco de correspondencia erizó toda su piel. Se sostuvo fuerte de la cortina que cubría aquella ventana. Levi le estaba haciendo perder la razón, mas de lo que ya creía haber perdido, mientras la cortina con toda la fuerza de la rabia y la lujuria mezcladas, caía al suelo irremediablemente. Suspiró, en busca de aire quizás, o agotada de esperar que algo mas suceda. Se preguntaba, su atontado lado racional, si seguir haciendo eso era lo correcto. Era electrizante, y la intensidad del beso la hacía estremecer, usando una fuerza bestial para apresar aún mas al francés entre sus piernas, casi teniendo sexo con la ropa._

_Entonces abrió un poco los ojos, recordando esa misma habitación cuando ella tenía al menos unos diez años, como correteaba con Eren y la preciada bufanda de antaño, en sus manos, haciéndola volar por todo aquel lugar con una magia aniñada y pura. Las risas del castaño, las que ella quería emitir pero no podía, tan melodiosas y llenas de sentido. Recordó las veces que sobre el suelo jugaron con crayolas de tantos colores como el arcoiris y leyeron cuentos desbordantes de aventuras, esas otras en las que Eren la acompañaba en un silencio desgarradoramente comprensivo hasta que se dormía debido a que antes no había cerrado los ojos por culpa de las pesadillas, que siempre, le recordaban su desgracia. Su corazón crujió, mientras los recuerdos en sepia parecían irse quemando por cada roce o caricia totalmente intencional que le daba Levi Rivaille._

_Era de un demente, borrar tales hermosos recuerdos por un pequeño viaje el infierno de la lujuria._

_Recordó tambien aquel diario intimo. Ahora ella era acariciada por esa persona que también pudo haber acariciado de la misma manera a su amado hermano, con un asqueroso deseo sexual, manchando toda pureza que pudiese existir. Ahora el hombre que el castaño de inocentes orbes verdes amaba, estaba haciéndole sentir a ella un calor desde el fondo de sí. Ahora estaba masacrando los puros sentimientos de su familiar por un rato de placer, por un poco de consuelo, por una gota de desasosiego. El problema no era entregarse a otra persona, el problema era la persona en cuestión, el problema era ese sentir, que desbordaba irracionalidad._

_-¡Si lo amo!- Gritó rasguñando con culpa el cuello del contrario que aflojó su agarre._

_Aprovechó la ocasión, enfurecida y confundida, para soltarse y patearle el estómago, con ira y frustración que fue solo un mínimo liberado, se había sentido bien hacer eso. El afectado, antes de caer por dolor y falta de aire resistiendo defenderse, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la llevó consigo al suelo. Ambos miraron el techo exhaustos. Levi se le subió encima, acechándola, pareciendo tener el claro objetivo de tomarla como suya, y ella le golpeaba el pecho con los puños, actuando en contra de sus verdaderos deseos. Se culpaba de hipócrita, pero al menos sentía hacer lo correcto._

_-Si quieres apartarme realmente, tienes mas fuerza que eso.- Susurró molesto mientras le abría la camisa blanca inmaculada de un tirón, que hizo volar todos los botones de esta hacia algun lugar desconocido del suelo. _

_-¡Te denunciaré, maldito!- Mentía mientras contenía las lágrimas, que querían brotar mas por sus dudas sobre sus sentimientos sobre Eren y la recientemente descubierta culpa, que por la acción que se estaba cometiendo sobre ella en sí._

_Se sentía rota, desilusionada con su pasado, con todo el tiempo invertido en quien la salvó, en quien le ocultó prácticamente toda su vida, y prefirió dejarla en un diario, un insulso e inerte objeto. Quizás debía continuar con sus impulsos, quizás debería sentir odio y vengarse tomando a aquel hombre como parte de la recompensa por su nunca correspondido amor. Cerró los ojos, intentando conseguir la tan ansiada calma, intentando recobrar su lado racional y traer soluciones. Pero fue inútil, cerrar los ojos solo le brindaba sensaciones mas profundas al sentir como su estómago era acariciado suavemente y como unos besos húmedos en su cuello la hacían suspirar. Lo quería, quería una noche con el..._

_-¿Porque no me sueltas?- Jadeó entre placer y confusión._

_-Porque te gusta.- Escuchó como respuesta y entonces le dió una especie de abrazo, enterrando las uñas en esa fuerte y gran espalda cuando la entrepierna del contrario rozó sus caderas._

_El la observó, no dando crédito a lo que veía._

_-Me siento culpable, sucia...- Susurró entrecortado entre lágrimas que empezaban dar caída libre sobre sus mejillas, tímidamente. -Tu, con Eren en una cama..._

_-¿Ese no es el problema, cierto mocosa?_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza._

_-Exacto, no es el problema.- Cerró los ojos, entonces un par de lágrimas mas cayeron. Lo sabía, le mostraba fragilidad a su enemigo, desnudaba sus sentimientos y erotismo a quien debería de detestar, y esa contradicción la nublaba aún mas. Se sorprendió cuando unas gentiles manos no conocidas hasta el momento secaron esas muestras que ella consideraba debilidad. En el fondo, sabía que ese ser de ojos como el tiempo, podría desnudarla de muchas formas, emocionalmente, como ahora era una de ellas. -Eres a quien Eren ama, no puedo hacerle esto._

_-¿Si no lo harías?_

_Quedaron en silencio. Abrió sus ojos para verlo sorprendida, allí, encima suyo mientras aún lo abrazaba. Negó con la cabeza, mas para no pensar en cosas sin sentido que por negarse a la respuesta en si. Ella estaba destrozada, hecha una fiera repleta en furia, y ese hombre, loco y desquiciado, la quizo tener como suya en un momento como ese. Lo peor, lo mas histérico de todo ese mal rato de confusiones, era que a pesar de deber odiarlo, de querer matarlo si eso fuese legal en su profesión y en el mundo, era cuanto le agradaba sentir esa enorme espalda, ver esos ojos mirándola solo a ella, ese negro cabello cayendo sobre su nariz, en un agradable cosquilleo._

_-¿Y tu, porque lo haces?- Cambió de pregunta. Ya mas calmada, lo soltó y se incorporó sentada sobre aquel suelo, dándose cuenta para variar de el caos, las cortinas tiradas, el florero roto, y otras cosas rotas en el proceso. Una risa histérica amenazó con salir: Ambos eran unos desquiciados que juntos destruían todo. Parecían cortados con la misma tijera._

_-Sería fácil decir que para demostrarte que no amas a ese mocoso._

_-Pero es mentira.- Añadió de forma inconsciente Ackerman. _

_El morocho suspiró imperceptible y rascó su nuca con cierto pesar. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan atraído hacia una mujer, o que destrozaba tantas cosas y era golpeado. La miró, aún conservaba esa fragilidad que no había visto en esos meses que compartieron juntos de convivencia. Y probablemente no la vería nuevamente, era eso de lo que Eren le habló, de cómo una fachada tan austera y fría podía derretirse haciéndolo sentir la peor basura del mundo. Porque aunque no lo quisiese admitir, esa imagen brindada le causaba tristeza, le hacía rememorar momentos indeseables de su vida._

_-No importa eso, vamos.- Se levantó y le tendió la mano._

_Sintió como esta se dejó ayudar con algo de desconfianza, el mínimo contacto ya de sus manos les causo a ambos escalofrios en toda parte de su anatomía y entonces le clavó la mirada, en un aviso de que no desconfiara de él, ella pareció asentir casi imperceptible mientras se dejaba guiar hacia la cama. Sus respiraciones se alteraron por unos segundos, cuando se notaron uno frente al otro en el cuarto de Mikasa sobre el mismo colchón, pero entonces, el un tanto desconfiado de tener que dormir frente a otra persona, cerró los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación, donde solo la luna iluminaba por la ventana sin cortina. Fue entonces que la noche se dió por terminada y las fieras se calmaron. Mikasa extrañada de dormir con un hombre sin llegar a nada desde que ha muerto su única familia, se entregó a los brazos de morfeo._

Y allí estaba, finalizando con sus recuerdos por segunda vez mientras se preparaba un ansiado té en la cocina. Había un pesada sensación de no querer que ella, se levante. Porque ella, era todos sus problemas. Ella, era todos sus deseos. Ella ahora, era todas sus dudas, ¿Cómo seguiría todo? ¿Lo odiaria mas de lo que ya lo hacía? ¿Intentaría cancelar la herencia y echarlo de su vida? ¿Cómo haría para contener esos deseos irracionales de querer tenerla nuevamente a su merced? ¿Y el, que quería exactamente con la susodicha Mikasa Ackerman?

Preparó un café, era injusto que luego de cagarla tanto al menos no le diera un mísero café en la mañana, como para al menos usar el pie derecho para algo. Ya no sentía culpa, no, mas bien era ira hacia sí mismo por ni siquiera reconocerse en ese momento ¿Estaba siendo realmente Levi? Miró su reflejo para comprobarlo, en la cargada y amarga bebida que recordaba tomaba sin azúcar y se repudió por un momento. Su siempre sereno y tosco rostro se permitió mutar unos momentos en clara molestia. Trató de ser apacible, dejó la taza en su lado de la mesa intentando controlar su enorme fuerza típica de cuando estaba descontrolado y había perdido el norte. Porque él solía tener días así, era humano, pero que nadie lo conociera en su pérdida del control, era cosa aparte. Se sentó del otro lado y tamborileaba los dedos contra uno de sus cruzados brazos mientras se cruzaba también de piernas.

Una hora, una hora pasó desde que estaba viendo la puerta como un idiota esperando aclarar todo y mandar lo de anoche a la mierda. Apretó sus propios brazos molesto, toda infusión sobre la mesa ya se había mas que enfriado y siendo ya las diez de la mañana la morocha no se dignaba a aparecer. Lo sabía, todo ese descargo emocional la debió agotar a tal punto de querer dormir de más pero...Aún así odiaba esperar a la gente, sea por el motivo que sea y mas a una mocosa que apenas conocía el mundo de la adultez. Entonces volvió a tomar las tazas y a recalentarlas en el microondas mientras su pie repiqueteaba una melodía deshecha sobre el suelo.

Entonces sintió ese olor, esa presencia de la que quizo apoderarse ayer, que lo hacía perderse en agonía, como un imán de polo opuesto, que mas que opuesto era tan similar que chocaba. Aún así quería acercarse. Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola, Rivaille.

* * *

**AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_

¡Hola, hola, hola!, este capítulo en realidad lo tenía escrito hace ya 3 semanas, si, NO ME MATEN, es que me daba pereza corregirlo, si tuviera un buen beta...Que en fin, espero les guste, porque quise que fuera intenso...Órale.

Bueno, ¿Que les pareció?

Por otra parte..."Casualidad o Destino", ¿Alguien lo recuerda?, yo si, no lo he olvidado, lo juro, no lo den por muerto, es solo que..."Tu recuerdo, un nuevo inicio" me da mas inspiración a la hora de escribir, es mas problemático y eso me agrada.

¿Reviews?, los amaría de antemano.

Sayo~


	10. Levi, y ella

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CRÉDITOS:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Maldita sea, solo doce capítulos...

* * *

Probablemente toda la sensualidad que sus ojos captaban en ese momento, no se reprodujera nunca más, excepto entre sus memorias, como una proyección muy lejana. Más allá de los nervios y el frío de lamañana, los rayos del sol la iluminaban como si fuese la dulzura más cálida que hubiese existido. Lástima que ese bello rostro tuviera dos lagos de acero fundido amenazando con ahogarlo en un tsunami de resentimiento. Podía ser por haberse recién levantado de la cama, o el resabio de una extensa sesión de catarsis realizado hace unos horas, aunque lo más probable era que sea su jodida culpa por los actos "pecaminosos" que su estúpido impulso había realizado el día anterior para con ella. El lobo valiéndose del pobre y descarriado cordero, que vestía de forma tan tentadora, incitando a ser comido y corrompido hasta el extremo. Dejo de prestarle atención a su figura, se levantó con una fingida paz y llevándose entre sus manos las infusiones nuevamente heladas, las recalentó.

Habría mucho de lo que charlar.

O quizás no, y eso era aún más problemático. Claro, no es como si sus palabras y argumentos sumado al hecho de que lo que peor le salían era las charlas con tacto y delicadeza, funcionaran con una abogada experta en derechos y oratorias de cualquier tipo. Pero si había elección, prefería que se lancen las sillas mientras conversaban con la verdad, que una ley de hielo absurda. Típico de lo que podría esperar de aquella mocosa.

—Mikasa, ¿Hablaremos de una vez?— Apresuró el paso en su travesía para regresar a la mesa, mientras sentía el suelo ser un campo minado de la guerra de Vietnam.

Procedió a usar su mirada de reojo con cautela, permitiéndose ser analítico y divisar sus condiciones de victoria, o derrota digna. La mujer seguía en el umbral de la puerta con una pose estoica, de brazos cruzados cual barrera de contención y una mandíbula tensa, la imagen de un león conteniéndose de cazar. Definitivamente se hallaba en un problema que odiaba admitir, era causado por su innecesaria impulsividad, ¿porque había costado detenerse, pensar antes de actuar? No podía ser que de repente, como si convivir con esa mujer fuera una especie de enfermedad, perdiera la cabeza y con ello su buen juicio.

Esto no saldría bien.

—¿Hablar de sexo o hablar de sentimientos?

No respondió, tal vez podría darle unos minutos más para que se retracte por el tono sumamente ofensivo y seco con el que lo había tratado. Estaba allí, sentado y esperando arreglar las cosas como dos personas civilizadas. Lo sabía, ella era aún una niña a su lado y vaya que le quedaba mucho en la vida que transitar, pero era inteligente y contaba con que esa propia cualidad ayudase a crear una charla mucho mas amena. Vaya equivocación, definitivamente la suerte no jugaba a su favor, o eso pensó hasta que fue tal el silencio que solo la silla frente suyo siendo arrastrada con brusquedad por su compañera de convivencia pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos desastrosos, negativos. Vaciló, como incontables veces en su personalidad, pero al fín la miró nuevamente, esta vez sus facciones parecían estar mucho más relajadas y a su vez las propias fueron tomando normalidad. Vió sus delicadas manos tomar la taza de café en una fragilidad contrastante con la que tomó la silla, mientras parecía encogerse mas y mas sobre su asiento en un ovillo resguardándose del frío, luego sus delicados labios comenzaron a jugar con el humo que salía de aquella infusión.

—No pienses más.— La escuchó decir de forma sorprendente. —Si lo dejamos aquí, puede que para mañana ya esté hasta olvidado ¿esta bien? No necesitamos mas problemas ni tu ni yo. Bastantes tenemos.

—¿Que te hace pensar eso?— La notó enarcar una ceja, como si la indagación no estuviese dentro de sus calculados planes, como a una molestia. —Me refiero a que _"tenemos"_ bastantes problemas.

—Tenemos que lidiar con una herencia, tal trámite legal y vacío me hace recordar la insondable muerte de a quien ya sabrás de mala manera, amo y amaré el resto de mi vida.— Frenó, como si saboreara las palabras de la manera más amarga. —Y como supondrás no soy una tonta, sé que a ti te sirve, pero también están tus mierdas detrás, te recuerda al pasado, ese que seguirás manteniendo en cuanto tu trasero repose en esa estancia toda tu vida, aunque no lo sé con certeza ya que te veo...

—¿Me ves...?— Su mirada se opacó, los nudillos blancos denotaron la fuerza con la que era tomada de forma tan extraña aquella taza de té. Si, seguía recordando el pasado, a su madre en diversas situaciones, a las promesas que se clavaban en su pecho impidiéndole a su corazón latir, convirtiéndolo en el ser inerte y vacío que siempre se sintió. Necesitaba esa respuesta, una que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar antes, una que le de la perfecta excusa para dejar esas "mierdas" -tal como dijo ella- atrás y seguir adelante en un rumbo que proclamaría como libertad a viva voz. Más sus propias complicaciones no alejaron el hecho de como la morocha expuso su propia realidad con tanta simpleza, con tanto desasosiego, sentimiento y contundente razón, era una exposición de ella misma de la que se sintió ajeno. Él no tenía porqué obligarla a decir u aceptar en voz alta sentimientos de su total privacidad, y sin embargo solo se sintió intrigado, halagado y culpable de saberse poseedor de tal llave de sinceridad, de haberla obligado el dia anterior a chocar con el muro de concreto que era el enfrentarse a si mismo y todo lo que sucedía por una cabeza llena de complicaciones que no sabía negar la existencia de un corazón entorpecedor de todo sentido lúcido.

—Levi. Te veo como Levi, una persona más bien rebelde, libre, abándonico de ataduras que restrijan tu forma de ser, tu única cadena es esa estancia, por el resto pareces realmente expresarte con claridad y sin tapujos, ser quien quieres ser. Es más simple que todo esto, eres nada más ni nada menos que una persona decidida por sus propios estándares e ideales y simplemente nada le gana a las propias convicciones de cada individuo, aún así no todos las poseen y pueden estar toda una vida buscándolas.

Cerró los ojos, aquella declaración parecía ser un motivo tan obvio y estúpido que quizo golpearse a sí mismo. Él era él, nadie mas podría vivir su vida, pero Levi podría crearse otras vidas a partir de la suya, decidía su camino porque ese derecho le fue otorgado desde siempre. ¿Cuándo fue que la culpa lo ató de aquella manera? ¿Como fue que nunca se fijó en si mismo, en sus llaves para escapar de aquellos grilletes? Observó el metal de sus ojos con un agradecimiento silencioso, y aunque esa respuesta tan certera, nuevamente obvia y decidida había hecho mella en sus pilares de culpa, aún seguía debatiéndose en eso que llamaba "decisión ya tomada" ¿Debería contarle sus penas? ¿Debería decirle a la abogada que apele a su buen juicio y dictamine un final a base de su pasado?

—Soy Levi, Mikasa...— Tragó saliva, en definitiva vivió solo muchos años como para acostumbrarse a expresar sus problemáticas hacia otra persona. Pero ella era la única tallada con el mismo cuchillo, esa persona que no hallaría otra vez, aquella con la capacidad de entenderlo en un profundo dolor. En definitiva, solo ella había convivido con él y soportado durante ya dos meses. Comenzaba a sentir lo que era la compañía, y los pocos beneficios que ésta albergaba. De repente el mantel sobre la mesa pareció ser una mejor opción visual. —Pero ¿que pasa cuando la culpa choca contra la libertad? ¿es que acaso el castigo por saberse culpable es la anulación de todo derecho?

—Aún un preso puede ir al baño, comer y lo mas importante, una segunda oportunidad, inclusive la escoria de un primer momento tiene un código penal capaz de ayudarlo, de reinsertarse en la sociedad. A lo que voy, no hay duda de que algo has cometido, inclusive yo...pero nos toca vivir, somos nuestro propio juez, Levi.

—Eso no ayuda.

—¿De verdad alguien tan autómata como tu necesita ayuda?— Su mirada, a pesar de lo chocante de la pregunta, fue más bien un bálsamo dulce. —Parte de tu libertad es la nula dependencia del resto, respétala, respeta tus principios y como eres, si no hecharas lo unico y a su vez lo mas fastidioso que he visto en ti.

—No sé como deba tomar esto...

—Dejame adivinar, pareces de esos típicos acusados de la justicia que en verdad lo más cruel que hicieron fue ignorar señales.

El morocho no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se refería con "señales", más se sentía cerca de saber por donde iban los tiros. Esas palabras, su analogía con su profesión.

—"Vi como la mataban, no pude hacer nada", luego te enteras de que estaba mañatado y herido casi de muerte y entonces aún así pretendian ser un superheroe y salvarla. Solo sé un par de cosas, ante la realidad y la justicia no existen los heroes...y tambien que pensar en el pasado y sus dramas es solo una perdida de tiempo.

—Lo sé, uno tiene que tomar una decisión de la que no se arrepienta luego, para no llegar a plantearse tales "dramas".

—Lo tienes claro, y aún así das vueltas. Mira, muchos testigos por la calle por ejemplo han dicho cientos de veces haber visto algo y no poder accionar, ellos están en aprietos, podrían haber ayudado, y tantos otros como el ejemplo anterior, ni podian mover las manos por mucha voluntad que tuviesen, solo se trata de eso ¿Pudiste haber hecho algo, Levi? en base a esa pregunta, tienes todas tus soluciones, o tus magníficas sentencias.

¿Podría haber ayudado, haber cambiado el curso de las cosas?

—¿Como un niño podría haberlo hecho?— Respondió ensimismado en una resolución que le parecía sorprendente y razonable. De repente se halló mariado, como quien vivió toda su vida una mentira.

—Ahí lo tienes. Te contaré una historia...mientras olvidamos aún más el tema que inicialmente nos dejó compartiendo en la mañana un momento en esta mesa.— Carraspeó y con una actitud neutral, procedió a continuar. —Hoy, hay una mujer que sabe esgrima, karate y diversas artes marciales, además de boxeo. Aquella persona tiene un gran concepto de la fuerza tanto mental como física y sobre todo por la fuerza de lo justo. No persigue ideales, sino realidades, llamémosle la ley del Talión. Obviamente, su pensamiento coincide con el racional de los demás: Tal ley no existe, un ladrón no va a tener el brazo cortado por su accionar, pero al menos se conformaba con que este vea las rejas todos los días al levantarse. En fin, fue una balanza del bien y el mal impuesta por la vida, un redireccionamiento. Cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser la diseñadora de los mejores vestidos de alta costura, mientras su madre a penas comenzaba a enseñarle sus primeros pinchazos con la aguja. Pero la mamá nunca pudo enseñarle. Murió, como lo hacen todos, solo que esos todos como con el resto del mundo debían de morir por causas naturales, ella no. Una noche la niña lo había perdido todo, unos simples tiros resolvieron su futuro ¿Crees que aquella niña pudo hacer algo?, los asesinos le triplicaban la edad, la sangre la hacía resbalar por el suelo de madera y los cadáveres de sus padres anulaba sus pensamientos. Se sintió impotente, como todos aquellos testigos o victimas que se recalcan noche tras noche en lo profundo de su psiquis lo mucho que podrían haber favorecido su suerte con solo un razonamiento mas rapido, con una fuerza mas bruta, con un instinto mas animal. La niña creció, fue rescatada por amables personas, tres para ser exactos, surcó el mas que sentenciado camino de la tristeza y la soledad a medias y varias veces quizo desestimar a la muerte natural a base de una navaja o una cuerda. No lo hizo, ¿Sabes porque?, supongo que ya lo tienes mas claro que el agua, el mundo es demasiado cruel como para abandonarlo en un estado de tal putrefacción. La muerte no se encargará de solucionarle las cosas a esa pequeña, él era cruel por quienes lo habitaban pero estando solo era increíblemente bello...lo supo al pasear con su nueva familia por hermosos paisajes, tambien al recorrer la inmensidad de una montaña o montar a un bello caballo, los animales eran nobles y organizados, poco a poco el concepto de protejer y limpiar estaba instaurado, alguien tenía que cuidar de maravillosas personas como aquellas que le dieron un nuevo hogar. Así que vivió, sin culpas, pensó en lo que se tiene que pensar en aquellos momentos de duda: No podía revivir el pasado, así que modificaría el futuro a su antojo, es lo que nos queda para transitar el presente de una mejor manera. Y eso nunca la ató, nunca tuvo que encerrarse en un objetivo, solo hacer lo que quería, inspirada por su pasado. Básicamente: Un pasado de mierda, que brindó a una futura generación probablemente una muy buena abogada. ¿Comprendes? No hay tiempo, si te paras a sufrir te acercas a tu muerte con prontitud, cuando quieras darte cuenta ya estarás en el lecho pensando en lo rápido que pasó tu vida. y que no lograste hacer nada, siquiera sonreír alguna vez ocasional.

El silencio reinó unos segundos, un sorbo del probable café helado pasaba por aquellos labios. La plata fundida observaba al extraño color de ojos enfrente, eran dos almas quebradas comenzando a interactuar. Mikasa recogió un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y dejó el café con fuerza, asqueada. Estaba realmente helado, como él en ese momento, ante esa historia tan corta y tan contundente a su vez, con una cantidad de información arrolladora.

—Nos va a quedar mucho dolor no lo dudes, nadie supera a un muerto.— La escuchó continuar. —A veces cuando logras continuar luego de un deceso, llega otro cadáver al cementerio, y así...hasta que llega el tuyo.

Bajó la mirada, pudo divisar sus largas pestañas ensombreciendo su rostro y el sol matinal filtrándose por la ventana.

—Pero si no le encontramos un sentido a nuestra vida y el motor a nuestra respiración de cada día para levantarnos y actuar ¿entonces que? ¿la cobardia de un suicidio? ¿que sigue? ¿y luego de eso?

Levi no se sentía capaz de hablar, la realidad tal como en un asesinato presenciado, lo dejaba sin acciones, sin pensamientos concretos, su actualidad estaba sumido en un mundo de confusiones, por mas que todo estaba sumamente claro, tan claro que dolía, el filo del cuchillo se clavaba sobre si como si le hubiese tocado a el vivir todas esas desgracias relatadas.

—¿Y esta es tu historia? ¿Te utilizas como ejemplo?— Preguntó, más como un pensamiento que una mera necesidad de interrogar a alguien en concreto.

—Es solo una historia, de entre tantas similares que podrían ocurrir en Francia, Estados Unidos o Chile, no sé. Cientos mueren por día.

—Y por lo visto tu has muerto y renacido algunas veces...

—Como tu.

No supo remediar de otra forma el abatimiento de su nuevo descubrimiento: Tenía más corazón del que pensaba. Así que, ya que lo estaba compartiendo, al igual que sus inquietudes, se levantó del asiento, la dimensión de la cocina de repente había vuelto a ser la misma desde que hacía minutos atrás se sentía en un íntimo cuarto de dos por dos con aquella mujer. Caminó hasta ella, quien la miró curiosa desde abajo, en su correspondiente lugar. De repente aquella figura se le hizo sumamente irresistible, con la misma intensidad que el día anterior, solamente que en un sentido diferente, si bien estaba allí en todo momento ahora no sentía esa belleza arrebatadoramente sensual, veía a una mujer fuerte y de hermoso pensar, de hermoso transitar por su corta vida, veía la sustancial realidad de sus heridas expuestas a flor de piel pero llevadas con tal orgullo y dignidad que eran simbolo de admiracion. No tenía a la adulta hueca e inmadura con la que creyó encontrarse la primera vez que la vió. Un igual, eso veía, alguien que al fin pisaba el suelo con la fuerza y exactitud que se debía, una persona con los pies sobre la tierra, la mujer capaz de elevar las palabras dichas hasta su propia consciencia y ayudarlo a dudar, a descubrirse. Tenía propiamente dicho una verdadera compañía de calidad, aunque fuera solo en ese momento, aunque dentro de unas horas vuelvan a discutir, aunque mañana se caiga el cielo y ya no se vean mas. Su ahora era un manantial de agradecimiento silencioso necesitando ser expresado. Y el muro de sus imposibilidades le fue un obstaculo cuando las palabras se le daban fatal. ¿Como expresarse? ¿Que decir cuando era tanto el sentimiento? La abrazó, como quien se aferra a un salvavidas. El sentido de la vista no fue necesario, la tensión del cuerpo contrario le importó mas bien poco, al igual de la expresión de horror, asco o sorpresa que pudiese estar haciendo Mikasa en ese momento. La tomó mas fuerte, como el roto cristal que tenía que unir con sus brazos a base de encastrarlo y fundirlo en una unión con sus extremidades. El olfato seguía a el, recordandole que abrazaba a alguien de dulzura oculta, como el débil perfume que llevaba puesto probablemente desde el dia anterior y que su piel aun retenía. La sintió mas humana, con las propias curvas delicadas, con un cuerpo pequeño que cabía perfectamente en el accionar de un abrazo sincero, una calidez emanaba de ella hasta él, quien de repente se sintió en casa, una casa que no era esa estancia, probablemente le llamaba hogar a esas horas bien invertidas en correr por un hermoso campo bajo el sol, con cientos de animales rodeándolo, a él un niño calidad de vida humilde e ignorante de lo que pasaba puertas para adentro con su única familiar. Mikasa le hacía sentir que el sol que se intensificaba por la venta era aquel de Francia, tan vivo, mágico y encantador. Y ese fue su gracias, no sintió la respuesta, o tal vez ya estaba allí, cuando un mentón se apoyó sobre su hombro mientras sentía la cabeza asentir, en vaya saber que respuesta o aprobación. Los brazos si que no correspondieron, y lo comprendió, ella ya había demostrado demasiado. Era demasiada desnudez para un solo dia entre dos personas que vivian al filo de caerse mal.

¿Realmente le caía mal? ¿Como la miraría ahora que su cabeza ya había hecho un _"click"_? Porque definitivamente sabía que en cuanto se hubiese separado de aquel contacto, algo habría cambiado.

—¿No crees que no hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer es huir?— Comentó más para picar el lado ácido de su conviviente que para iniciar una discusión, y ella por su mirada aún dulce pareció captarlo. Definitivamente había tela para cortar de ese asunto, como su propia perspectiva y motivos de aquello, pero ahora era una imperiosa necesidad cortar con el ambiente serio del momento.

—Sirvo para otra guerra.

—Entonces yo también.

No sonrieron, porque no eran habitué de ese gesto, pero parecieron hacerlo, algo dentro de ellos resolvió en las facciones del contrario que tal suceso estaba aconteciendo, entonces en un acto silencioso de mutuo acuerdo comenzaron a caminar juntos fuera de la cocina, hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones y cada uno tomar su respectivo picaporte para hallarse solos en una necesaria intimidad. Ambos tenían mucho que asimilar.

Una vez duchados y cambiados, quedaba ir al trabajo, mientras se replantearon tomar sus usuales personalidades y avanzar normalmente como personas desconocidas que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Pero ya no eran desconocidos, ya se había roto algo.

Por lo pronto Levi seguía siendo Levi y ella...bueno, aún sentía los fuertes brazos uniendo los desquebrajados pedazos de su corazón.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_


End file.
